Una amor diferente Satoshi x Shuu
by Cherry454
Summary: Shuu /Drew  es un chico de alta sociedad, sus padres lo quieren mucho o eso es lo que parece, aun asi  no es feliz del todo, sin embargo un dia conoce a Satoshi/Ash  y su vida cambiara para siempre , Advertencia: YAOI, LEMON y no sale May XDD
1. Capitulo 1

Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace tiempo y hoy me anime a publicarla aquí, espero les guste es un fic sobre Satoshi y Shuu mejor conocidos como Ash y Drew xD, no sale Haruka= May porque no quería faltarle el respeto a mi Shuharu adorado , dicho esto comienzo:

**Capitulo 1**

Recargado en esa pared, mi cuerpo mojándose ante una incesante lluvia, cada gota de ésta parecía que rasgaba mi cuerpo; ¿Por qué era tan doloroso?. Acaso es por que tú ya no estas junto a mi? Unas gotas se esparcían por mis mejillas, pero no era lluvia, si no lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Me abrazo para evitar que de mis labios salga algún grito de dolor o de desesperación; Qué tendría de malo amarte tanto? Por qué te alejaron de mi?, ya no siento tu leve cuerpo abrazándome, dándome ese leve calor… si realmente lo que querían era herirme, lo lograron. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba, que realmente sentía que alguien me amaba de verdad, no les fue fácil entenderlo? Él fue el único que realmente demostró interés en mi.. ni mi propia "familia" lo ha hecho, él nunca me dijo nada ofensivo "Niño de burguesía", "Bastardito", tantos apodos que me decían, fue el único que me ayudo cuando supe la cruda realidad sobre quien soy y por que estoy con esa gente que me decía "hijo". Mi pecho duele… pero cambiaré, y estas heridas las debo de cerrar poco a poco, y encontrarte de nuevo.

...

Lunes en la mañana, aproximadamente eran las 6:00am, estaba en mi cuarto, todavía dormido en mi cama matrimonial y vaya que disfrutaba estar extendido totalmente en esa cama, mi madre me la compró desde que era apenas un niño de 10 años, para que según así tuviese una cama mejor, a mi me daba igual, la cuestión es dormir en un sitio cómodo; antes de que empezara el ruidoso despertador, yo ya tenia los ojos medio abiertos, siempre he tenido esa costumbre, despertarme antes de que el despertador suene, a las 6:05 el despertador sonaba y yo ya estaba en la ducha, un buen baño antes de desayunar e ir al colegio.

"Ponte ropa adecuada" me dicen mis padre, pero un pantalón de vestir y un saco.. como que no van conmigo, asi que como siempre se deben de conformar que me vista con jeans y una playera de cualquier color y con diseño algo moderno; un chico de alta sociedad no debería de ponerse estas garras.. pero que más da? Así me gusta vestirme por que así me gusta ser.

-Hijo, anda, ya baja que si no llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela en tu segundo año de preparatoria.

-Ya voy madre!- me terminaba de alaciar mi cabello y bajaba corriendo a desayunar.

-Shuu, otra vez con esas fachas? Ya tienes 17 años, un año más y te convertirás en un adulto.- Decía mi madre justo cuando ponía un pie en el comedor.

-Bueno madre, ya sabe que no soy de esos chicos que les gusta ser formales, a pesar en la escuela van chicos más andrajosos que yo.- Le respondía después de haber bebido rápidamente mi jugo de naranja.

-Hijo, ahh.. ok, ok. Bueno corre que el chofer te esta esperando.

-Madre…. Sabe que odio que me lleve el chofer, la escuela esta a 10 minutos caminando, como si fuera un… (una voz demasiado grave me quitaba la palabra de la boca)

-Un hijo de la familia Dela Rousse no puede ir a la escuela así como así a una de las mejores escuelas de la region Hoen. Apúrate que ya esta afuera el chofer.

No sé por que siempre insiste con eso de que la familia Dela Rousse por aquí, por allá, no por que mi abuelo sea un gran accionista en la bolsa monetaria de Hoen signifique que somos mejores, TODOS SOMOS SERES HUMANOS NO?, pero bueno, me subí al coche con mis audífonos en mis oídos. Como cualquier día, veía gente pasar por las calles mientras yo cómodamente sentado en el coche, me dirigía a mi escuela. Rápidamente llegaba y me bajaba, sin antes decirle gracias al chofer por traerme, al voltear, la misma mirada de todos los días… sentirse observado por aquellas personas, superficiales y sucias por dentro, odiaba esa sensación.

-Miren.. ya llego el bastardito.. y ohh! En el coche de papi.- (decía un chico de un grado mayor que Shuu)

-Estrenando ropa de marca? Nuevos audífonos? Waaao… como quisiera ser un recogido como él.- Susurraba un chico al oído de una chica rubia.

-Pero míralo, no tiene mal cuerpo.- Decía esta chica.

-Y eso qué? No le quita lo Junior…- Se daba la vuelta y ignorando a Shuu que caminaba casi sin prestarles atención.

Shuu: **lo mismo de todos los malditos días… cuando lograrán ambiar?** (el ligero viento de la mañana alborotaba su cabellera, Shuu amaba esa sensación) que extraño, hacia mucho que no me sentía así. (susurraba para el mismo) espero que eso sea signo de que será un buen día.

El chico llegaba a su salón de clases y tomaba su respectivo lugar, que era junto a la ventana enfrente del escritorio del profesor.

-Ne, ne, Shuu.. cuando saldremos a comer? Eh?.- Le decía una chica de de tez muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello corto pelorrojo.

-No lo sé, y por cierto Kiyuuno.. el profesor ya llego.

-aaahh! Dime por mi nombre! Wakana.

-Señorita Kiyuuno puede pasar a su respectivo lugar?

-ya voy, ya voy- respondía la chica pelirroja.

Profesor: muy bien chicos, el día de hoy se integrará a la clase un nuevo estudiante…

A espaldas del maestro todos hablaban en voz baja:

-será un chico guapo? Adinerado? De una buena familia? , o una chica realmente bella que solo viene a pasar el tiempo por que sus padres le pueden pagar la escuela que ella desee?.. que será?

Shuu: **como odio que piensen así, vaya gente superficial**

Profesor: su compañero ingresó a esta escuela por medio de una beca, tuvo un buen promedio en su escuela pasada, así que este grupo le caerá muy bien por que casi todos tienen excelentes promedios.

-entonces es un pobretón?, aaaah… pensé que era una chica, ya hay bastantes chicos en este salón.

Profesor: quieren guardar silencio? Respéntenlo por que estará con nosotros por un año o más.

Shuu: (decía en voz alta) espero que pueda sobrevivir a esta bola de idiotas….

Profesor: joven DeLa Rousse.. quiere guardar silen…

Una leve voz decía entrando al aula:

-ohh.. este es mi nuevo salón, buenos días mi nombre es Satoshi.- El chico sonreía de manera inocente.

-aaww.. que lindo! Y guapo! Miren esa sonrisaaa! Aaaah!- murmuraban las chicas del salón.

-parece un completo idiota, oh si, atrae mujeres por ser niño lindo, diablos nomás hombres por favor.- cuchicheaban los chicos de ese grupo.

Profesor: **se me adelantó**

Entre tanto hablar de la gente el chico de nuevo ingreso veía con detenimiento a Shuu el cual solo levantaba una mano y decía:

-Bienvenido, Satoshi-kun.

-Gracias…. Chico.. amm…. (ladeaba la cabeza) chico andrajoso :D

Shuu: ah! Óyeme… (le reclamaba Shuu algo molesto)

Satoshi: no te creas, chico. (le ponía una mano en el hombro)

Profesor: Joven Satoshi, este…

Satoshi se sentaba al lado de Shuu.

Satoshi: aquí estoy bien? :D

Profesor: pues ya se sentó, ok comenzaremos con la clase del día de hoy.

A lo largo de las clases Satoshi permanecía muy serio y concentrado en sus apuntes y en la clase de su maestros de álgebra, física, química y redacción participaba demasiado.

Shuu: **por que se ve tan concentrado… realmente.. este chico puede llegar a ser matemático o algo así**

Profesora de redacción: mañana me traerán un ensayo de: que es lo que consideran más importante en su vida actual? Mínimo de 200 palabras, espero que no contenga muletillas esta bien?

Los alumnos contestaban con cansancio que si.

Satoshi: es poco….

Shuu se volteaba a verlo y le decía: pues tu eres un erudito o que?

Satoshi: chico andrajo… nadie es lo que aparenta (le devolvía una sonrisa)

Shuu: no me digas asi ¬¬ **por que siempre sonríes?.. en serio es un chico extraño**

Ya a la ultima hora, comenzaba la clase de inglés.

Satoshi: ay no…. Inglés….. (ponía su cabeza en el pupitre)

Se le acercaba un chico bastante alto, uno de los más fanfarrones del salón y le decía:

-que paso chico genio?.. que? No te hagas el modesto…. (lo tomaba por un hombro y se lo apretaba) serás el maldito consentido de los profesores.

En cuando Satoshi sentía el apretón de la mano de ese abusón, le daba un golpe en el pliegue del codo haciéndole que le soltara.

Satoshi: a caso te importa? Quizá seas de esos que están en la lista de los "casi" que el profesor Mat comentó cuando me iba a presentar. (le miraba sonriendo pero con unos ojos retadores)

El chico que le estaba molestando le decía:

-me las pagarás Satoshi, esto no se quedará asi.. pobretón.

Satoshi: mejor pobretón que un gruñon sin cerebro…

De la nada satoshi veía un puño que iba directo a su rostro pero alguien lo detenía.

-ahhh…. De nuevo tú Shinji, siempre molestando a los demás, y tu Satoshi….. no lo incites a que te golpee.

Shinji: mira "bastardito" déjame en paz!

Shuu: si te dejo que?... literalmente Satoshi-kun tiene razón eres un gruñon.

Satoshi al ver que la pelea ahora pasaba hacia Shuu se molestaba y decía:

Satoshi: a ver par de idiots… tú chico andrajo yo me puedo defender solo.. y gruñon…. Luego nos vemos a la salida.

Shinji: oh si! Por fin acción! Mira tú Bastardito, un día me las pagaras. (se retiraba algo cabreado hacia su lugar)

Shuu: te enfrentaras a ese gruñon?

Satoshi: chico andrajo… no le tengo miedo a alguien como él.. entre más grandote.. cae más rápido.

Shuu: deja de decirme chico andrajo… ¬¬

Satoshi: es que fue la primera impresión que me diste.

Shuu: adasdasdada…. Como sea, Shinji te partira en dos.. vete.. tú eres tan… pequeño y delgado?.. ese tipo hace mucho ejercicio y sabe judo.

Satoshi: ñaaa…. No me importa…

Justo en ese momento llegaba la profesora de Inglés que era una señora bastante gorda y con el cabello medio rubio, con lentes y cara de amargada.

Satoshi: ROZ! DD: dios! Noo! Yo seré Wasauski! (gritaba Satoshi sacudiendo a Shuu)

Shuu: ah! Oye suéltame! Y a que te refieres con Roz? ._.

Satoshi: Dx y para el colmo en inglés….. (solo le faltaba una nubecita de la desgracia a este chico arriba de la cabeza xD)

Shuu: **deduzco que es malo para el inglés** ehh.. este…..

-Joven Dela Rousse… déjese de tonterías con el joven.. amm…. (se ponía unos lentes rosados, veía a Satoshi y después pasaba su vista a la lista donde estaba una foto del chico) Satoshi…

Shuu: lo siento, maestra Suka…

Satoshi: (tenia una cara bastante desanimada) a sufrir se ha dicho.

En la clase al pobre Satoshi le costaba trabajo la pronunciación, el acento, la gramatica..en fin era un desastre en ese idioma…

Mestra Otsuka: para mañana usted joven Satoshi me traerá 100 veces las 5 palabras que se le dificultaron pronunciar…

Satoshi: yes teacher…

Shuu: **pobre tipo…** (no podía evitar reírse un poco)

Maestra Suka: y usted joven Dela Rousse.. me traerá 200 veces…. I shouldn't laugh at my class of English. Entendido?

Shuu: *diablos..* yes… teacher.

Maestra Otsuka: good bye guys… (la maestra se retiraba del salón de clases)

Satoshi: soy un reverendo asco en este idioma..

Shuu: oye..por que no vas a cursos de regularización o algo así?

Satoshi: (miraba su reloj y decía: ) en 5 min estaré partiéndole la cara al gruñon de Shinji.

Shuu: deberías de dejar eso.

(detrás de shuu Wakana le abrazaba)

Wakana: nee… Shuu, vayamos a comer! Anda si?

Shuu: que no quiero…. (tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la salída)

Haruka: asdasdasd! Dx ¬¬ melas pagaras Shuu Dela Rousse!

Satoshi se levantaba y le decía: adiós chico andrajoooo!

Shuu: con un reverendo carajo deja de decirme asi por que si Shinji no te muele a golpes.. yo si lo haré! (salía de su salón y caminaba hacia el patio)

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Vaya que día.. pero.. lo sentí algo diferente….. como sea, solo quiero llegar a hacer la estúpida tarea de la señorita Suka… por cierto..por que le puso Roz?.. y por qué se dijo Wasauski?,que chico tan.. raro.. y diferente a los demás**

(se divisaba un coche llegar a la puerta de la escuela del cual bajaba un chofer bien vestido, Shuu sabia que era su coche).

Shuu: aahhh… no se como hacerle para que no vengan por mi….

(caminaba y de nuevo la sensación de ese aire fresco y tranquilizador le invadía)

-De nuevo?... ahh.. gracias por mandarme aunque sea algo de tranquilidad.- Decía el chico mirando hacia el cielo.

En el camino a su casa, Shuu seguía escuchando música y el chofer le decía algo.

-Joven Shuu, sus padres tienen que hablar algo con usted, creo que es sobre la señorita Wakana.

-Otra vez?.. apuesto que ahora si me dirán que me debo de hacer novio de ella…

-Me lo supongo, pero, mientras sean peras o manzanas, debe de arreglarse bien para esa reunión, será a las 8:00pm en la sala.

-Ok….. gracias Kenichi-san.

-No hay de que.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**aahhh.. como odio que mis padres ya planeen casi boda con Wakana, la chica no es fea… pero… no sé, no me agrada.**

(subía a su recamara y comenzaba a hacer sus 200 veces de tarea de inglés)

Antes que dieran las 8, Shuu estaba arreglándose, poniéndose unos buenos jeans y una camisa de verstir beige con un saco color negro, se miraba al espejo y decía:

-Este no soy yo Dx!- Se alborotaba el cabello y se dejaba caer a su cama- Aaahh... a ver que me dicen mis padres.

Después de decir eso volteaba a su escritorio y veía su tarea de inglés y se decía:

-Realmente.. habrá podido contra Shinji? Y por cierto… (de nuevo la ráfaga de viento se colaba por su ventana que tenía abierta) él es el único que no me dijo: Bastardo.. hijo de papi o algo así… Acaso no me conoce? O no sabe de mi familia? Jejejejee.. vaya, veo que algo si cambió en día de hoy.-

Fue un día diferente gracias a ese tonto.

Espero que les haya gustado!

cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazo platanazo etc... dejenme reviews :D


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí de nuevo subiendo mis caps n_n, por si no lo han captado Wakana no es otra que la mismísima Brianna, si esa chica ¬¬ que quería con Shuu en los episodios de Battle Frontier.

**Capitulo 2 **

Bajaba a la "cena" que mis padres hicieron para la familia de Wakana, esas personas son buena gente, he sabido que asisten a cenas de caridad y aportan dinero según sea la causa, la Sra. Aiko trabaja en el orfanato de la cuidad; ella fue la que me dio a mis padres. El padre de Wakana, Takato Kiyuuno, tiene a su cargo una gran embarcación que exporta pescado a diferentes regiones, no por nada son una de las familias más ricas de esta ciudad, pero aun así, el Sr. Kiyuuno da un leve recorrido a los pueblos más alejados de la cuidad y les lleva algo de despensa una por familia, sí que son buenas personas. Pero.. Wakana…. Mejor no digo nada por que esa niña es mal malcriada que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido.

Sentí unos brazos tomándome por la espalda… Parece que la había invocado al decir su nombre, obvio era ella.

Wakana: Shuu!

Shuu: ahhh.. aquí vamos..

Wakana: aaaahh! Odio que me ignores asi como así! Neee… nee.. hoy tus padres y los míos están muy serios platicando… que será?

Shuu: negocios acaso? (decía en cierto tono de flojera)

Wakana: dentro de un año serás mayor de edad, y podrás manejar la empresa de tu padre, asi que debes de empezar a saber como es el asunto de los negocios. (decía sonriente la chica)

Shuu: a mi que?... bueno.. aún no se que es lo que quiero estudiar, pero eso de los negocios no es lo mio.

Justo cuando terminaban de hablar, la madre del chico se levantaba y le decía:

-Shuu, que bueno que ya bajaste.-

-Tardaste demasiado hijo.- Decía el padre del menor.

-Lo siento padre.- Hacia una reverencia en señal de perdón.

-Y no has saludado.-

-Buenas noches, señor Kiyuuno. Buenas noches señora Kiyuuno.-

-No te preocupes, Shuu, es un placer verte de nuevo.- Le respondía la señora Kiyuuno con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que estas crecidito Shuu.- El señor Kiyuuno se paraba y le daba un abrazo a Shuu-

-e..este.. sí, gracias.

-Pues ya estamos todos aquí reunidos, ahora hablemos por lo que estamos aquí.- El padre de Shuu estaba bastante serio pero tenia un aire de estar feliz.

-Estamos pensando en que ustedes dos desde niños han sido amigos, han ido al mismo colegio y hasta hemos estado juntos en las cenas tanto de Navidad como Año Nuevo.- La madre de Shuu decía esto moviendo de un lado a otro su cuchara en la taza llena de café.

-si, me alegro mucho por eso.- Contestaba la madre de Wakana, la Sra. Aiko.

-Vamos mujer, deja todas esas añoranzas, lo que importa es el presente y el futuro.- refunfuñaba el señor Dela Rousse.

-Padre, es bueno recordar las cosas del pasado, más las cosas que son buenas.

-Como dije, lo importante es hablar del hoy. Shuu, dentro de poco cumplirás la mayoría de edad, eso significa que la herencia de tu fallecido abuelo se te será entregada, y debes de ponerte a pensar que también la empresa de metales para la construcción de autos te será heredada, debes de ser un hombre de negocios y por su puesto, tener una buena mujer a tu lado.-

Shuu escuchaba aquel comentario y levantaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad, mientras que se llevaba la taza de café a sus labios.

-Y, tanto tu madre como yo concordamos en que la hija de los Kiyuuno es la mejor opción para ser tu mujer.- Tenía un cigarrillo en su mano el cual prendía instantes después de haber dicho aquello.

-Qué!-Shuu esta desconcertado ante aquella propuesta de su padre.

-Si hijo, mira ustedes a parte de ser buenos amigos, son muy apegados y vemos que su relación estaría muy bien planteada.-

-Y a pesar, Wakana ya me lo ha dicho, dice que te quiere mucho.- La señora Aiko soltaba una ligera risilla.

-mooo! Madreee~!, haras que me ruborice!-. Wakana se ponía ambas manos en la cara y hacia una mueca de pena.

-jajajajaja! Eres igual a tu madre cuando empezó a dirigirme la palabra.- El señor Kiyuuno abrazaba a su hija.

-Pe…pero, ni si quiera somos novios todavía.. y ya piensan en…- La voz del padre de Shuu hacia que este no dijera palabra alguna.

-Pues desde hoy deben de, así que Wakana, ahí cuidas de este crio. Por favor.

La chica se levantaba y le hacia una ligera reverencia. –Gracias señor Dela Rousse.-

Los mayores estaban sonrientes, Wakana era la más feliz de ahí, menos Shuu, el cual tenía cara de inconformidad y de incredulidad.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**sabía que algo así me dirían, ok…. Ahora deberé de soportar a los Yuukino.. bueno a wakana, asdadfagzs.. mierda, ni si quiera la veo como mi chica…. Trataré de ser algo de ella.**

-Bueno, si me disculpan, todavía tengo tarea que hacer, con su permiso Sr. Y Sra. Kiyuuno.- Les daba la mano y después hacia la típica reverencia.

-Te cuidas, Shuu, y como dije es bueno volverte a ver.-

-Igualmente Sra. Kiyuuno.-

-Y también debes de cuidar de mi hija, eh?.- El Sr. Kiyuuno le decía con una cara algo sería.

-S-sí.-

-Nee.. Shuu… Aishiteru~!- Se le acercaba Wakana y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Sin decir nada, solo le sonreía y decía:

-Con su permiso.- Shuu subía las escaleras que daban hacia su recamara y esperaba que se fueran los Kiyuuno. A los pocos minutos estos se retiraban de la casa de los Dela Rousse y en ese mismo instante se escuchaba música a todo volumen.

En el cuarto de Shuu.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ahora que carajos haré? (se paraba en el espejo e imitaba poses de un hombre caballeroso), o si Kiyuuno, digo no, Wakana quieres ir a beber una cerveza?... (reaccionaba ante lo que acababa de decir y se daba un manotazo en la cabeza) aaaaaaaaaahhhh! No, no, no! Eso no es propio! Jajajajaj! Esa niña ni si quiera un poco de sidra toma. Ammm…. Quieres ir de compras?... no.. mala idea, se acabaría todo el dinero que he ahorrado…. (se quedaba pensativo por un instante y se le ocurria una idea) UN MALDITO HELADO! SII! ESA ES LA RESPUESTA!

Shuu estaba más tranquilo al haber encontrado un "pretexto" para tratar de ser "novio" de Wakana.

-Bien, ahora terminemos con ese ensayo de 200 palabras..

"¿Qué es lo que considero más importante en mi vida actual?

Hace mucho que no pienso en esto, pero estoy seguro de que lo más importante para mi es mi familia.

Mi madre es comprensiva y trata de darme el cariño que mi madre biológica no me pudo dar. Sabe como me siento, cuando estoy bien y mal, me regaña cuando debe de hacerlo; en fin, para mi es la mejor madre que puede haber tenido.

Mi padre…. De él, puedo decir que se interesa en mi futuro, trata de convertirme en un hombre con objetivos y con mentalidad más madura. Es una persona demasiado seria, algo gruñona, fanfarrona… pero se interesa demasiado en mí.

Creo que escribí muchas veces la palabra "interés", pero es lo que siento de ellos hacia mí, soy su único hijo, aunque no de sangre, pero me quieren como si realmente lo fuese.

Siento que se me acaban las palabras para expresar lo que realmente es importante para mí en este momento, y sé que deben de ser 200 palabras, pero no soy muy bueno en esto.

Así que esto es todo.

Ah no, olvidé algo… quizá también el amor.

Ahora si es todo."

Shuu dejaba caer su lápiz a un lado al leer de nuevo todo lo que acaba a de escribir.

-jejeje, si, mis padres son lo más importante, aunque no sé por que escribí eso de: "quizá también el amor" pero bueno, ya acabe con eso, no fueron las 200 palabras pero noi sabía que más escribir.-

Terminaba de sus asuntos escolares y se iba directo a la cama.

-Mañana… ahhh de nuevo a la rutina.-

Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando despertaba y decía para sí mismo:

-Cómo carajos no es difícil escribir un ensayo de 200 palabras? Ese Satoshi es demasiado extraño, ha de ser de esos chicos sabelotodo, espero que su talento no sea arruinado por ser brutalmente golpeado por Shinji. Pero eso que me importa? Ya.. me dormiré…- Terminaba de decir eso y caía profundamente dormido.

Al otro día en el colegio, a la entrada había un buen tumulto de chicos y chicas alrededor del salón de clases de Shuu.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Qué demonios paso aquí? Por qué tanta gente?**

-Hey por que tanto tumulto?-

-POR QUE SATOSHI ESTA INTACTO! INTACTO!- Exclamaba un chico de mayor grado que Shuu.

-Ah! Intacto!- Shuu se metía ante tanta gente y veía a Satoshi sentado como si nada escuchando música en su Ipod. –SATOSHI ESTAS VIVO!-

Satoshi se quitaba sus audífonos y decía:

-Chico andrajo! :D, ah? Por qué? Debería de estar muerto por algo en especial?

-Es.. es sorprendente! Shinji se enfermó y no fue a pelear contigo?- Se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

-jajajajajajaja! No, para nada, no es cobarde el chico, aunque ahorita esta en su casa tomando reposo por que le paso un ligero "accidente" automovilístico.- Esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Satoshi… que le hiciste?- Decía anonadado el chico de cabello verde.

-Nada… pero bueno, él me reto no? A pesar no abrirá la boca.

-Vaya, nunca me lo esperé de un chico así como tú.-

-Te dije: las apariencias engañan.

Posteriormente entraba la maestra de redacción al salón de clases.

-Me podrían decir por qué hay había tanta gente afuera del salón?-

-No lo sé maestra, quizá sea por el chico nuevo.-Una chica señalaba a Satoshi el cual estaba como si nada.

-Ah? Yo qué? No he hecho nada-

-Ok, Ok, como sea, espero que hayan traído su ensayo, los que no, pueden salirse del salón ya que no quiero pasar un mal rato regañándolos, no les pondré falta.-

Varios chicos y chicas se salían del salón, dejando solo a 20 de 45 alumnos adentro del aula.

-Woooh! Si que pocos cumplen- Satoshi se rascaba la cabeza y se reía un poco.

-ya que lo veo con ganas de hablar, joven Satoshi nos puede leer su ensayo por favor?- Decía la maestra sentándose en la silla de su escritorio-

-Ok….- Tomaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a leer:

"¿Qué es lo que considero más importante en mi vida actual?

Mi vida no ha sido de lo más satisfactoria que tenga, sé que el pasado no se debe de olvidar, pero a veces es necesario. Mi pasado influye mucho en mi vida actual.

El hecho de ser oprimido por esos estándares sociales, que no acepten tus ideas y tu forma de ser, que tus propios padres quieran que seas algo que tú no deseas, es bastante frustrante. Ser libre, hacer lo que me plazca, decidir por mi mismo sin que nadie me ate estúpidas condiciones y normas que la asquerosa sociedad impone, todo eso es lo que me encanta.

Así que para mi lo más importantes a parte de eso es poder expresarme a mi antojo, si me gusta algo lo digo, si me disgusta algo también, creo que por algo Arceus nos dio la capacidad de hablar y una buena boca dotada de una lengua con la cual las palabras que pienso en mi cabeza pueden salir y dejar de ser solo un pensamiento más. De ahí surge otra cosa que considero crucial en mi vida: Me encantaria ser un gran compositor, amo la musica, tambien amo las batallas virtuales pokemon y espero algun dia volverme todo un experto en ambos campos.

No solo considero importante lo que acabo de mencionar, si no que AMO mi vida actual; aunque le falte solo un ligero toque, que no se cuando lo podre encontrar.

Recalco, AMO Y NO DEJARIA POR NADA ESTA VIDA QUE LLEVO."

Sus compañeros lo veían atónitos, y Shuu le miraba con mucha atención y cierta curiosidad. La profesora se quedaba impresionada por como un chico de apenas 17 años había escrito ese pequeño ensayo.

-Satoshi-kun, excelente trabajo, bien ahora sigue usted joven Shuu-

-Ok.. no seré tan bueno como Saotshi, pero hice lo mío- Sacaba su cuaderno y leía su pequeño ensayo.

Satoshi se ponía una mano en el mentón y escuchaba el ensayo de Shuu.

Al terminar de leer, Shuu solo se sentaba sin decir nada y veía a la maestra.

-Pues, no esta tan mal joven, le faltaron palabras pero bueno lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta.-

-Gracias-

-Pero quien no va a querer a esos padres que le dan todo? Eh? Hijo de papi?- Comentaba un chico.

-Agradece ser un bastardito- Decía una chica.

-Quieren guardar silencio?- Los callaba la profesora-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**No cabe duda que son unos idiotas**

La voz de Satoshi lo sacaba de su pensamiento

-Hey… chico andrajo, si que quieres a tus padres, que no te importe lo que digan esos- Decía Satoshi en un bajo tono de voz.

-Si, son lo más preciado para mi.-

-Haces bien, se nota que te quieren….- Satoshi se quedaba algo ido pero segundos después reaccionaba y sonreía.

-Satoshi?... estas bien?-

-Sí, solo me quede pensando-

-Seria raro que no pensaras, chico cerebro.- Hablaba con cierto tono de burla.

-Aunque sea no soy un chico andrajo :D-

-Ashh! Cuantas veces te debo de decir que no me digas asi!- alzaba la voz y la maestra dirigía su mirada hacia ambos chicos.

-Ahhh…. Se pueden salir? Que falta de respeto, anden, ahí esta la puerta, les bajare .5 de calificación por no prestar atención.

-Que! Aahhhh! Ok ok! Me salgo- refunfuñaba Shuu.

-Ups.. con su permiso maestra y perdón- salía del salón después que Shuu.

A las afueras del salón, Shuu estaba sentado en el piso sacando su Ipod, y Satoshi solo se dedicaba ver el cielo con sus audífonos puestos.

-Por tu culpa me sacaron y me bajaron medio punto- Decía Shuu poniéndose el primer audífono.

-No fue mi culpa que gritaras como loco, solo digo verdades… chico andrajoso :D.-

-aahhh! Ok, por lo menos no me dices de otra forma-

-Por qué? Bastardito? Hijo de papi? Jr.? Naaa…. Eso no te queda.- Caminaba hacia Shuu y se sentaba junto a él.

-No conoces a mi familia?-

Satoshi se sentaba a su lado y decía:

-Escuchas Pika-girls? Wooo yo quiero! (le quitaba un audífono y se lo ponía)

-Oye! Aassshh! Ok ok.. –

-Si conozco a tu familia, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que eres mas humano que los que están ahí adentro, de seguro para ellos lo mas importante es el dinero que sus padres les dan, su belleza externa y cosas triviales; lo que importa son los sentimientos y las verdaderas emociones.-

-Creo que eso de ser compositor se te da muy bien-

-Gracias…. Aunque por eso haya pedido otras cosas.- Cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a disfrutar de la música.-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Eres tan extraño, no eres como otros chicos que haya conocido, jajajaja, pareces un alien que llego a un mundo lleno de egoísmo…. Y tú siendo tan… diferente**

-jejejejeje, entonces le diste una buena lección a Shinji?-

-Seeee, no te debes de meter con alguien que sabe karate, judo, tae kwon do y algo de peleas callejeras.- Satoshi se tronaba los dedos de la mano izquierda.

-Osea, a parte de ser casi un erudito en muchas materias…. Eres un gran conocedor de artes marciales!, eres un estuche de monerías-

-jajajajajajajaja! Mil gracias, pero a este estuche le faltan cosas para estar completo~- Se estiraba un poco-

Shuu le veía con interés, sacaba de su bolsillo una goma de mascar y le decía:

-Verás que pronto estará lleno, por que lo que buscas lo encontraras- Le ponía enfrente un paquetito de goma de mascar y Satoshi solo sonreía.

-Jajajaja, gracias, lo he estado esperando, y cuando lo encuentre seré estúpidamente feliz. Yo espero que siempre tengas ese amor que te dan tus padres.- Aceptaba el paquete, le quitaba la envoltura y comenzaba a masticarlo.

-Gracias.-

-Oye… este… me da pena pero….- Satoshi jugaba con la envoltura del chicle.

-aja?-

-Vi que eres bueno en el inglés, y yo soy un asco! ;A;. Me podrías ayudar?-

-Prrffff! xDD jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Soltaba una gran carcajada que se escuchaba en casi toda la escuela.

-No te burles! Es que no sé por que demonios el inglés me falla tanto _, entonces? Eh? Eh?-

-Jajajaja.. pues…. No lo sé- Veia su reloj y decía: -Por cierto ya empezara tu clase amada-

-Morire a manos de Roz….-

-Por qué le dices Roz?- Preguntaba Shuu levantándose del piso y dejando caer su audífono.

-No has visto Monster INC? Por Arceus! Es la babosa [o caracol marino, sin concha] esa que regaña al ciclope verdecito: Mike Wasauski! Checa bien y la maestra y esa cosa son igualitas!-

-jajajajajaja! Hace mucho que no veo películas infantiles, así que no recuerdo.-

-Woody ayúdame!- Exclamaba Satoshi.

-ah! Woody?... o_o?-

-TOY STORY! MI AMIGO FIEL! WOODY!-

-Santo cielo, a tu edad… y con esas cosas?-

-Y qué?, aaahh! Aaahh! WOODY AYUDAME! HELP ME PLEASE!-

-Solo así te sale en inglés, jajajajajaja, te conviene tener EL MUNDO DE INGLÉS DE DYSNEY.- Decía en tono burlón.

-Aahh! Me las pagarás!- Lo pateaba un poco-

-Óyeme! Yo no sé nada de artes marciales! Aprovechado!-

-Jajajajajajajaja!- Satoshi reía ante el comentario de Shuu.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Nunca me había llevado tan bien con nadie, se podría decir… que he conseguido un amigo?**

En la clase de Inglés la maestra veía que Satoshi no era nada bueno para esta materia por lo que antes de que acabase la clase llamaba a Shuu.

-Joven Dela Rousse, usted… es el mejor estudiante de inglés de esta clase, el Joven Satoshi es un… ok, no es muy bueno, así que… usted será como su tutor de esta materia.

-Qué!-

-No alce la voz! Si acepta tendrá el 10 asegurado en mi materia.-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**tentadora proposición**

-Es más, si no acepta, lo tendré en la mira, hágalo como labor social.

-Aahhh…. Que me queda, pero lo del 10 es el trato que hago.-

-Ok. Gracias y nos vemos hasta el viernes.- Salía la maestra del salón.

Shuu se acercaba a Satoshi y le decía:

-Maldito suertudo…-

- :D yay! ;w; si me ayudaras!-

-No seré flexible… y es más. Lo hago para obtener el 10-

-;w; gracias…-

- -A-, larguémonos, mañana empezamos con lo que más te falle.- Salía de salón y Satoshi lo seguía.

-Gracias, chico andrajo :D-

-Si me sigues diciendo así…- Se quedaba callado y decía: -No hay problema… Niño.-

-Niño?-

-Ya llegaron por mi, hasta mañana entrenador-compositor-

-Hasta mañana, Shuu.- Le mostraba una ligera sonrisa-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por qué será que esa sonrisa tuya es tan… sincera?, eres todo un caso, Satoshi.**

Con tu forma de ser, cambias a la gente, escuchas y ayudas… Alien extraño.

Hoy aprendí algo: Mi futuro es incierto, pero mi presente es algo que debo de valorar.

espero que lo hayan difrsutado...

ya me largo.. a seguir subiendo mis otros caps

dejen Reviews ya que para mí su opinión es demasiado importante ;w;


	3. Capitulo 3

Espero que les guste este cap que es de lo más grande que he escrito xD (no esperen el 8 y el 9 lo superan XD)

Disfruten :D

**Capitulo 3 **

Iba de camino hacia mi casa, mirando hacia las calles algo transitadas a esas horas de la tarde; en un semáforo, nos paramos cerca de establecimiento de helados, y repentinamente me quede pensando en la "relación" entre Wakana y yo; no sé por que siento que solo me quiere por capricho, ya que para ser sincero, no soy el hombre más guapo ni el más caballeroso; o será acaso que si… siente algo por mi? Aahhh… como sea, debo de empezar a invitarla a salir y ese tipo de cosas. Sacaba mi Ipod y como siempre me ponía mis audífonos, aunque Kenichi-san me interrumpió antes de subirle el volumen a mi reproductor de música.

-Joven Shuu, en que tanto piensa?

-aahh, en muchas cosas Kenichi-san, pero más que nada es…

La voz de mi chofer familiar interrumpía un poco:

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero apuesto a que se trata del tema que ayer discutió con sus padres y los señores Kiyuuno.-

-Seee, de hecho por eso es, literalmente ya tengo novia- Shuu decía esto con un leve aire de desanimo.

-Wooh! Que gran sorpresa joven Shuu, me supongo que es la Srita. Wakana.-

-Ahhh, lo peor es que no se ni como tratarla, que decirle, como llevarme con ella.-

-No se preocupe, trátela normal, como siempre, claro teniendo ciertos detalles: una flor, un globo, unos chocolates, cartas…-

-Canciones-

-Ya me comprende, pues asi hágale y verá que todo saldrá muy bien.-

-Gracias, por eso me cae tan bien Kenichi-san- El chico se reclinaba en el asiento del coche y se disponía a segur escuchando su música.

Al llegar a su casa, Shuu pasaba primero a ver a su madre que estaba en el comedor.

-Hola, madre- Se dirigía hacia ella y le daba un abrazo.

-Hola hijo, como te fue en el colegio?- La señora estaba tejiendo una bufanda-

-Pues bien, lo de siempre, maestros odiosos, algunos muy buenos, me sacaron de…- Reaccionaba ante lo que acaba de decir y se quedaba callado.

-Te sacaron de?- Le miraba su madre con preocupación.

-Me sacaron de.. ammm pues de onda, es decir que me sorprendieron mis compañeros, solo nos quedamos 20 en el salón de clases por que los demás no llevaban la tarea.-

-Ah! Esos jóvenes de hoy, no saben cumplir con sus obligaciones.-

-Bueno madre, me paso a retirar para hacer la poca tarea que tengo, a si… seré "maestro" de Inglés.- Se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ooh! De Inglés! Que bien hijo! Pero, en donde o como?-

-De un.. compañero, bueno casi amigo de la escuela, que para serte franco es pésimo en ese idioma-. Se reía de forma burlona.

-En serio? Parece ser que es tu primer amigo-

-Pues no tanto así, nos empezamos a hablar por cuestiones medio extrañas, pero aunque sea nos podemos llevar bien.-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por lo menos no me dice algún apodo estúpido como los demás, claro.. eso de chico andrajo… asdadasda**

Shuu ponía una cara de inconformidad, la cual su madre la detectaba.

-Hijo estas bien?-

-si, si, no te preocupes, pero bueno entonces de una vez te digo que llegare un poco tarde algunos días, por que le debo de ayudar a ese chico.- Se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-Ok, por cierto, Wakana llamo para decir que si hoy podían salir.

-Hoy?, ahorita le hablo.-

-Espero que si lleguen a ser buenos novios, se ven tan bien ustedes dos juntos.-

-Hay madre, no sé, pero… trataré- Se despedía con una mano y subía corriendo las escaleras.

Pasadas unas horas, Shuu marcaba al celular de Wakana.

Moshi, moshi?

Wakana, ehh.. soy….

Ahhhh! Shuu! La primera vez que me hablas!

Ee… bueno, me dijo mi madre que quieres salir, a donde quieres ir?

A donde me lleves esta bien

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Con un carajo! Decide tú**

Aammm alguna idea Wakana?

Quiero… vamos a un Starbucks!

[En la mente de Shuu]

**yay! No me saldrá tan caro y es fácil de encontrar un Starbucks cerca de mi casa**

Ok, te veo a las 6 en el centro comercial que esta cerca de la escuela?

sipp! Aaahhh! MI PRIMERA CITAA!

Eee..este.. bye!

Colgaba rápidamente.

-Ashh, yo que quería descargar mas música, espero ser buen… novio?- Al decir la palabra novio hacia una mueca inconformidad.

En el centro comercial, a las 5:50pm se veía a un Shuu esperando a la chica a las afueras del establecimiento de café, trató de arreglarse un poco mejor de lo normal, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo Shuu.

-Será puntual esa niña?.. si no llega a las 6:05 me largo ¬¬-

De repente atrás de el se escuchaba un grito conocido, aunque la frase era la mas reconocida para el oído de Shuu.

-CHICO ANDRAJOOOO! :D-

-AAAGGGHHH! Dx no.. por favor no….- Dirigía su vista hacia donde provenía ese gritito y veía a Satoshi caminando como si nada hacia Shuu

-Qué haces aquí? Y por que tan… menos andrajoso y mas lujoso xD?-

-Quieres dejar de decirme así?, estoy esperando a alguien.-

-Ohh! Entonces por eso, y en un Starbucks?.-

-Seee, a esa persona le gusta venir.- Se recargaba en la pared.

-No es por nada pero hacen buenos cafés ahí, vente- Jalaba del brazo a Shuu.

-Oyee! Espera!-

Shuu era arrastrado hasta adentro del café, y ahí Satoshi le soltaba y le hacia señas para que pasase más adentro.

-Mira, hay tantos y diferentes tipos de cafés *w*.- Decía con unos ojitos brillosos.

-Tú frecuentas ese café?-

-Sip, me encanta venir, tomarme un buen café, sentarme un rato en los cómodos sofás, conectar mi laptop y entrar en batallas virtuales pokemon.- Satoshi miraba con cierto afecto ese lugar.

-Nunca me imagine que vinieses aquí, por qué te inspira o que?

-Simplemente me gusta, y claro con mis audífonos no me percato de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, solo me concentro en mis oponentes.-

-Eres algo,raro, eso de venir aquí, donde hay gente, pero literalmente te desconectas del mundo. Eres muy extraño.-

-Gracias, me gusta más ser extraño a ser como cualquier persona de este mundo.-

-Jejejeje, vaya si que sabes como no lograr ser ofendido, le encuentras el punto bueno a todo.-

-jeje, no te creas, me ha costado trabajo ser así….- Suspiraba y después veía a Shuu. –Y entonces, a quien esperas?-

-Amm.. a una chica, ella fue la que me pidió que viniéramos, es la tal Kiyuuno.-

-La chica pegajosa que se te queda viendo y se le cae la baba?- Imitaba una cara de idiota lo cual hacia reír demasiado al chico de menor estatura.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! xDDDDDD en serio me mira asi?.-

-Si! O hasta peor, quien sabe, te mira extraño. Pero bueno no quieres un café? Yo invito.-

-Eemm.. no soy muy dado a tomar café, pero huele tan bien, ok te acepto uno en lo que llega esa niña.-

-Ok, pero cual quieres?- Preguntaba Satoshi ladeando la cabeza.

-Este… buena pregunta, te digo que no frecuento este lugar, escoge tú.-

-Veamos… me da un Caramel Macchiato, y un… ammm y un Café Mocha Blanco.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**vaya mundos oscuros que este Alien conoce**

-Yay! Toma!- Le daba el Café Mocha Blanco a Shuu. –Espero que sea de tu agrado, si no.. tu lo hubieras escogido ¬¬-

-Ok, ok, ya, sentémonos.- Se sentaba en un sofá bastante amplio y a su lado se sentaba Satoshi.

-Y.. que tal?- Satoshi le preguntaba a Shuu con cierta curiosidad.

Shuu le daba un ligero sorbo pero lo dejaba de inmediato ya que…

-FUCK! Mi lengua! Dx-

-pffff! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Satoshi soltaba una gran carcajada por la cual muchas personas lo veían extraño. –Ten más cuidado! Jajajaja! Qué nunca has tomado un café así?-

-Púdrete Satoshi….- Secaba sus labios y decía: –Pero no sabe mal.-

-Okey :D, nee nee por cierto, mañana a que horas? En donde?-

-Eh?.. aahh! Las clases de Inglés, este… emm… te parece bien este lugar?-

-No soy bueno estudiando en donde hay mucha gente e_e.-

-Entonces?- Shuu seguía tomando su café lentamente para no quemarse la lengua de nuevo.

-En mi casa, bueno departamento, como esta en el último piso, establecí en la azotea un pequeño lugar para estudiar al aire libre.-

-Pues, ok. Después de clases esta bien?-

-Vale, si tenemos hambre podemos pasar antes por comida, o la puedo hacer.- Satoshi daba unos cuantos sorbos a su café y se estiraba un poco. –Ahh! Como me gusta estar aquí.

Shuu se le quedaba viendo extraño, ya que pues para ser un chico era demasiado expresivo. Abría la tapa de su café y lamía la espuma de su café, pero le quedaban unos "bigotes de leche" en sus labios.

-Anda el señor bigotes xD!- Exclamaba Satoshi.

-eh? ._. Ah?...- El chico con cabello verde no captaba la indirecta pero veía que Satoshi se dirigía hacia él.

-Me refiero a tus bigotes de leche.-

Satoshi se apoyaba en una mano y se acercaba con una servilleta a Shuu para poder limpiarle los labios pero la mano con la que se apoyaba se resbalaba y hacia que cayera encima de Shuu.

-Aahh! Sato-tonto! Dx adasdas! Me aplastas!- Shuu estaba siendo aplastado por el cuerpo del chico de mayor estatura.

-Lo.. lo siento!- Trataba de quitarse de encima de Shuu.

Shuu volteaba hacia un lado y veía la figura de Wakana cerca del establecimiento.

-Ah! Esa niña apenas llega!- Alejaba un poco brusco a Satoshi para pararse y poder ir con Wakana.

Satoshi se quedaba en el sofá, veía su café y lo tomaba para pararse y se dirigía a la salida.

En la entrada del café, Shuu estaba hablando con Wakana.

-Por que llegaste casi 30 minutos tarde? Aissh- Se quejaba Shuu en frente de Wakana.

-Es que yo.. yo me quería ver fabulosa para nuestra primera cita, y pues me fui a la estética… y pues…- Bajaba la mirada.

-Ahhh… ok, ok; ya, ya , no te pongas con esa cara, vamos.- La tomaba del brazo e iban juntos adentro del Café.

Al entrar, Shuu no divisaba a Satoshi por ningún lado, por lo que con la mirada lo buscaba.

-A quien buscas?- Decía Wakana, después de pedir su café.

-A Satoshi, hace rato estábamos juntos, pero ya no está.-

-Ese chico es bastante extraño…- Wakana alzaba una ceja.

-Pues de hecho lo es, aunque para serte franco casi no lo conozco, aunque seré su maestro de Inglés.-

-Tú! Ohh.. Mi Shuu será maestro de un chico pobretón! Con que te pagará? D: O es obra de caridad?- El tono con el que hablaba Wakana era algo arrogante.

-Wakana, deja de decir esas cosas, la maestra me lo pidió y lo haré, pero no le digas así, no toda la gente tiene la fortuna de crecer en una familia como la de nosotros.- Le miraba algo serio.

-Aun así, osea.. estos cafés no son muy baratos y vino, eso quiere decir que solo se hace el pobre.-

-Wakana…- Shuu solo movía la cabeza y cuando pasaba de nuevo la vista hacia el sofá donde estaban, veía una ligera nota, al verla caminaba hacia el sofá y la tomaba; al abrirla decía lo siguiente:

"Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el café, si no ya te dije: escógelo tú ¬¬, y perdón por caerte en cima, no era mi intención.

Mañana nos vemos en la escuela :D.

Suerte con la chica que babea como un perro cuando te vé xDDDDD!

Atte: Satoshi."

-Que babea como un perro … jejejejeje.-

-Shuu~! Vente!- Wakana lo llamaba a unas mesas alejadas del sofá.

Pasaba 1 hora y Shuu no podía establecer una buena conversación con la chica, ya que esta solo hablaba de: ropa, moda, belleza femenina, de sus novelas favoritas y de los regalos que había recibido en sus cumpleaños, era un tema que Shuu no manejaba ya que nunca le había gustado alardear sobre sus bienes materiales.

-Wakana, lo siento pero ya es tarde y debo de hacer unas cosas en mi casa- Shuu veía su reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:30pm.

-Pero es temprano! Aahh! Todavía no te termino de contar cuando nos fuimos a Slateport de vacaciones.-

-Luego me dices, bueno pues vámonos no?- Decía impaciente Shuu.

-asdadasd, ok-

Ambos chicos salían del Café y caminaban hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba ya el chofer de los Kiyuuno.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo- Shuu le abría la puerta del coche a Wakana.

-Shuu~! Aishiteru~!- Wakana se colgaba de su cuello y lo iba a besar en los labios pero sonaba el celular de Shuu.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Salvado!**

-Permíteme- se zafaba del agarre de Wakana

Moshi, moshi?

Hijo, como estás? Todo bien con Wakana?

Sí, perfecto, de hecho ya voy para la casa

Tan rápido?

Si, tiene cosas que hacer-Decia esto empujando a Wakana dentro auto.-

Ok, bueno te vienes con cuidado.

Si madre, bye

Shuu colgaba su celular y se despedía de la chica.

-Bueno nos vemosmañana en la escuela.-

-Me la pase muy bien Shuu.-

El chico se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

-Bye~!-

-Por que siento que solo me da el avión, desgraciado Shuu. Y tú que? Ándale ya llévame a mi casa!-

El coche de los Dela Rousse partía y adentro Wakana estaba con un muy mal humor.

-Ahhh, pero que día, esa Wakana parece que no le importa nada más que el dinero, no sé si pueda llevar una relación con ella- Shuu iba hablando solo consigo mismo en las calles circundantes al centro comercial.

Ya casi anochecía y la cuidad empezaba a tener leves brillitos que eran las luces de los edificios y casas.

-Que linda vista…-

Shuu llegaba a su casa, cansado por la tan "interesante2 conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja.

-Llegué!- Gritaba Shuu en cuanto pisaba el suelo de la entrada de su casa.

-Oh ¡ joven Shuu, sus padres acaban de salir a una cena de caridad.- Contestaba una sirvienta.

-Vaya, bueno me voy a mi habitación. Hasta mañana señora Naomi.

-Hasta mañana joven Shuu.-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Es bastante incomodo estar con Wakana, y más por que yo no la puedo ver como mi novia a parte de que seria la primera novia que tendría, pero que no se supone que para estar con ella de esa forma debo de sentir algo más? Para que podamos ser "novios" debemos de coincidir en algunas cosas, no del todo claro esta, pero aunque sea en lo más mínimo, y con ella no siento nada, ni amistad. Tendré que acostumbrarme?...**

El chico iba directamente a su cama, en si no tenia nada que hacer de tarea ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era descansar sus oídos de tanta plática sin coherencia de Wakana, por lo que tomaba su Ipod y se ponía sus audífonos para meterse a su cama y empezar a dormirse.

Al otro día Shuu se levantaba como de costumbre, desayunaba y lo llevaban a la escuela, eso era una rutina que no le gustaba mucho al chico, pero sentía que debía acostumbrarse.

Cuando llegaba a la escuela, veía que Wakana lo estaba esperando en la puerta del salón.

-Shuu!-

-Wakana, em, buenos días.- Le decía Shuu.

-Este, te prepare un tepariyaki, espero que nos lo podamos comer después de clases.-

-Lo siento Wakana pero…- Detrás del chico, llegaba el profesor de matemáticas.

-Ok chicos tomen sus asientos!.-

Shuu se dirigía a su lugar y veía a Satoshi mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hey niño Alien, que pasa?. Primera vez que llego y no me dices "Chico andrajo".-

-Eh? A Chico andrajo… no, no me pasó nada, bueno si, pero…-

-Jóvenes, dejen de charlar por un rato, después podrán hacerlo.-Les decía el profesor empezando a escribir unas cuantas ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

-Lo siento.- Contestaba Shuu.

-Perdón, profesor.-

Las clases seguían como si nada, aunque Satoshi parecía más callado de lo normal, y ya a la hora de la salida Shuu se paraba de su lugar y le decía:

-En serio estas bien? Te veo demasiado raro, no actúas como en otros días.-

-Es que…-

La voz de una chica interrumpía a Satoshi.

-Shuu, entonces que? Vamos a comer el tepariyaki que prepare?.-

-Wakana, no puedo por que empezare las clases con Satoshi, verdad?.- Le daba un codazo a Satoshi.

-Oh si es cierto, pero si quieres te puedes quedar un rato más con ella, por mi no hay problema.-

-Nada que! Si no nos apresuramos, la maestra Suka me empezara a pedir cuentas con tu aprendizaje de Inglés.- Decía apresuradamente Shuu, levantando de un brazo a su compañero.

-Este, bueno, si, si.- Caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

-Nos vemos Wakana!.- Shuu iba rápidamente con Satoshi hacia la salida de la escuela.

-adasdjasdf! AASSSHHH!.- Se quejaba Wakana por el comportamiento de Shuu.

A las afueras de la escuela, Shuu estaba caminando demasiado rápido y Satoshi le preguntaba:

-Por qué es que caminas así de rápido? Qué, tienes tantas ganas de empezar las clases? xD?.-

-Es que relativamente estoy evitándola, no sabes como sufrieron mis oídos, blablablablabla sin coherencia! Estupideces de adolescentes mimadas! Aahhh!.-

-Y.. por qué simplemente le dices que no a la tipa?.-

-Por que estoy comprometido con ella.- Decía en tono de desgano.

-Ohh… pero.. como puedes estar comprometido si no la…- Shuu interrumpía a Satoshi.

-Olvida ese estúpido tema, lo que importa es…donde esta tu departamento?.-

-Esta en la siguiente cuadra.-

El barrio por donde vivía Satoshi era de clase media, con ciertas casas que se veían que si eran de una clase social más alta, pero abundaba la sencillez en esas calles.

-Wooh, nunca había venido por aquí, se nota que es demasiado tranquilo.- Decía Shuu.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, digo se que estas acostumbrado a ver cosas súper lujosas, tiendas de marca o cosas así,pero me encanta la sencillez de las personas.

-Eso es demasiado raro verlo por donde yo vivo, muy pocas personas no presumen sus cosas materiales.-

-Mira, ese es el edificio donde vivo.-

Satoshi señalaba un pequeño edificio de 10 pisos, con unas cuantas macetas fuera de este y una puerta de metal pintada de negro.

-Ahh… y vives hasta el décimo piso?.- preguntaba Shuu.

-Sip, hay elevador pero cuando me dan ganas, me subo todas las escaleras hasta mi departamento.-

-Estas loco,pero bueno mi condición física debe de darme para subir esas escaleras.- presumía un poco Shuu.

-Aja, apostamos ¬w¬?.-

-No me retes Satoshi…- Shuu se preparaba para comenzar a correr.

-Retado :D, a la cuenta de tres…-

-Ok.-

-Una…. Dos….-

-TRES!-

Shuu era el primero que corría hacia las escaleras y Satoshi iba muy atrás, por lo que Shuu seguía corriendo sin esperar al chico de mayor estatura y empezaba a gritar:

-VEZ SATOSHI! TE DIJE QUE NO ME RETARAS…- Pero le extrañaba que no le contestara Satoshi ante sus gritos.

Al llegar al décimo piso Shuu con su respiración agitda y veía a Satoshi jugando con sus llaves a la entrada de su departamento.

-COMO CARAJOS!.- Exclamaba Shuu.

- :D para eso existe el elevador… xD.- Se burlaba de la condición en la que había llegado Shuu.

-MALDITO!.-

-Bueno, ahora vente, te daré un té helado que tengo adentro.

Shuu estaba lgoenojado pero volvia la vista hacia su lado derecho y se quedaba impresionado. La vista desde donde estaban era hermosa, se veía toda la ciudad principal y había varios árboles cerca de ahí, ya brisa del aire llegaba muy suavemente.

-Dios… que hermosa vista.-

Satoshi abria la puerta de su departamento y le decía:

-Por eso escogí este piso y este barrio, vente, en la tarde hay algo mejor que debes de ver.- Le hacia señas para que se metiera.

Al pasar Shuu adentro del departamento veía que este era demasiado sencillo, su sala/comedor con solo dos sofás el pequeño y el grande, la mesita para comer con 4 pequeños cojines, la cocina era algo reducida pero con varios electrodomésticos indispensables; Shuu lo veía con cierto gusto por que había un ambiente acogedor.

-Sabes Satoshi?.- Le decía Shuu.

-Si?.-

-Me agrada mucho este lugar.-

-Jajajaja, no se te hace demasiado pequeño?.- Satoshi estaba sirviendo unos vasos algo grandes con un té helado que sacaba de su pequeño refrigerador.

-No tanto, pero es muy… relajante.- Shuu se sentaba un cojín de la mesita para comer.

-Gracias, pero bueno, empecemos con mis clases por que si no se nos hará tarde.- Dejaba el té helado en frente de Shuu.

-Por cierto, que fue lo que te paso?.- Tomaba algo de té helado.

Satoshi se sentaba en el cojin enfrente de Shuu y le decía:

-Recibí una llamada… de mi madre.-

-Tu madre? Que bueno ha de ser eso.-

El chico de cabello negro solo bajaba su mirada.

-Este, dije algo malo?.-

-Hacia más de 5 meses que no hablo con ella.-

-Satoshi, puedo preguntar algo?.-

-Sip.-

-Por qué no vives con tus padres?.-

-Por que.. literalmente me fui de mi casa, aunque claro ellos también me corrieron.-

-Perdón, no sabia eso.-

-Este, empecemos con las clases, no?

Los chicos sacaban sus respectivos cuadernos, apuntes, hojas y demases cosas para empezar a estudiar, Shuu era bastante estricto pero le enseñaba bastante bien a Satoshi. Desde que llegaron que fueron las 4:30, habían estado estudiando.

-I'm Satoshi , I'm seventeen years old.

-Aunque sea mejoro un poco tu gramática, aunque eso de la pronunciación….-

-;A; sabes que me cuesta algo de trabajo…- decía Satoshi un poco desanimado.

-Bueno- Veia su reloj y este marcaba las 7:00. –ya es algo tarde, le continuamos pasado mañana.-

Decía Shuu levantándose del piso.

-Gracias, Dela Rousse, aprendi bastante hoy :D.-

-Yo también aprendí y vi cosas que nunca había visto.- Shuu sonreía un poco.

Satoshi lo miraba un poco y se volteaba rápidamente.

-Pasa algo Satoshi?.-

-Na-nada, este…- Miraba por su ventana que daba hacia afuera y decía: OH SI LA PUESTA DEL SOL!

-Eh!.- Shuu se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ven! Esto no te lo puedes perder!.- Satoshi inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Shuu y lo llevaba hacia el lugar de estudio que le había dicho, este lugar era un pequeñito jardín que el había hecho, con unas cuantas macetas con diferentes flores, un pequeño columpio hecho de tela y una pequeña banca de madera.

-Waaoooh! Satoshi esto es…-

-ve enfrente de ti.-

El sol empezaba a ponerse enfrente de los chicos, Shuu, impresionado sonreía al ver ese espectáculo natural.

-Que… hermoso. Es la primera vez que veo la puesta del sol.-

-Dela Rousse…- Satoshi lo observaba y veía por primera vez como Shuu esbozaba una sonrisa tan cálida y verdadera.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Dela Rousse…

Shuu…**

De repente Shuu sentía una leve presión en su mano

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por qué.. siento una leve calidez?.. es tan…**

Veía que Satoshi lo tenia agarrado de la mano.

-Satoshi!- Agitaba su mano para que este le dejase de tomar la mano.

-LO.. LO SIENTO!.- Decía apenado el chico de mayor estatura.

-Ahhh! Dx e..este.. bueno ya. Hermoso lugar, pero si no llego rápido a mi casa, mi padre empezara a refunfuñar.- Caminaba rápidamente hacia adentro del departamento para tomar sus cosas.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**esa calidez.. era de su mano? Asdgashdf!**

Satoshi entraba a su departamento y le decía a Shuu:

-Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos chico andrajo :D.-

-adasdadas! Aissshhh! Dx ya Satoshi!.-

-jajajaja, adiós.-

Shuu se retiraba del departamento en veía su mano.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por que.. sentí eso?...**

Al llegar a su casa, Shuu se metía a duchar, y posteriormente se ponía a escuchar música y a hacer sus deberes escolares, y cuando terminaba, se acostaba en su cama pero volvía a ver su mano.

-Satoshi, insisto… eres demasiado extraño pero…..

Qué demonios tienes? Por qué...me haces sentir uno confianza que nunca antes habia sentido

Primera vez… que siento eso.

Ufff!

creo que si me inspiré demasiado xDD

Espero con ansias sus reviews con sus opiniones y jitomatazos :D

baay!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al otro día, Shuu llegaba a la escuela, pero a la entrada veía a una sonriente Wakana.

-Shuu~!.-

-Ahh… hola.-

La chica lo tomaba del brazo y le decía:

-Nee, nee, que te parece si hoy volvemos a salir? Vayamos de compras!.-

-Compras? Pero…-

-Ningún pero, anda si?, es que quiero comprar algunas cosas, y pues quiero darte un pequeño regalito.-

-No se supone que lo que me des esta bien?.- Decía Shuu llegando a su lugar de clases.

-Pero quiero que sea especial, anda si?.-

-Si es especial, mejor escógelo tú.-

-Noo.. quiero que tú lo escojas!.- Hacia una pequeña rabieta jalando el brazo de Shuu.

-Wakana, deja de hacer eso.- La veía despectivamente.

-Shuu! Aaahh!.-

Detrás de ellos se escuchaba la voz de Satoshi que decía:

-Una señorita no se ve bien haciendo ese tipo de berrinches, si el joven le esta diciendo que no, es un no.-

-Tú que te metes pobretón.-

-Por que simplemente se ve mal.- Satoshi se sentaba en su respectivo lugar y seguía viendo a la pelirroja.

-Si de verse mal se habla, un pobretón visitando un gran café eso si se ve mal.-

-Aunque sea poca gente se da cuenta de mi condición social, y a ti se te nota lo berrinchuda desde lejos.- Decía volteándose y poniéndose sus audífonos a todo volumen.-

-Igualado! Aasshh!.-

-Wakana, no es por nada pero Satoshi tiene razón, esas rabietas no son de tu imagen.-

-Tú ni digas nada, bien, si no quieres ir, pues ya! No vamos, pero me debes una salida.- Se alejaba de ese lugar para llegar a su pupitre.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Lidiar con ella será más difícil de lo que pensaba**

-Ya se fue doña berrinche?.-

-Ah?, Satoshi, déjala en paz.-

-Pero en serio se lo digo por su bien, ustedes dos son una pareja dispareja.- Ponía su mano derecha en su mentón y con la izquierda comenzaba a escribir algunas cosas.

-Ahh… bueno ahora solo…-

-Tú también deberías de salir un poco más con ella.-

-No quiero, como te dije, esas pláticas de temas tan triviales no son lo mío.-

-Si no quieres, ya deja de ilusionarla y hacer que babee como un perro.-

-Ohh quien te entiende, pero bueno, quizá si salga con ella.-

El primer profesor de clases entraba y los chicos se quedaban callados.

Las clases pasaban rápidamente, y los chicos estaban sin decir mucho.

Ya a la última hora, se percataban de que ya había pasado la tolerancia del profesor para llegar a clases.

-Ya no va a venir, ya larguémonos!- Exclamaba un chico.

-Sii! Yo quiero ir a hacerme mi tratamiento de belleza.- Decía una chica, que estaba sentada con Wakana.

-Te acompaño! Ya que MI NOVIO no quiere salir conmigo.-

Shuu se levantaba y se ponía junto a Wakana.

-Deja de hacer tus berrinches, y corre, prepara tus cosas y nos vamos juntos, le pediré a Kenichi-san que te deje cerca de tu casa ok? Y a las 5 te quiero en el centro comercial de ayer entendido?

-aawww!- Se lanzaba a Shuu y lo abrazaba. –Ok, ok! Prometo llegar temprano.- Le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero.- Se alejaba de Wakana y caminaba hacia a fuera.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Ahh, trataré… trataré**

-Hey, entonces si la invitaste a salir?.-

-Ahhh.. si, seguí lo que me dijiste Satoshi.-

-Haces bien, bueno te veo mañana.-

-Espera, por cierto como estas de ayer? Ya mejor con lo de tus padres?- Preguntaba Shuu curioso.

-Sí, pero aun así duele un poco.- Satoshi ponía una cara algo triste.-Pero debo de olvidar eso, ya que no me llevara a nada bueno.

-Satoshi…. Luego platicamos con más calma por que ya llego Kenichi-san y prometí a esa chica llevar a su casa.-

-Gracias, Dela Rousse.-

-Que milagro que no me dices Chico andrajo, aunque..- Shuu se acercaba a Satoshi y le daba un ligero zape –Tú no eres así, no te preocupes y no te entristezcas demasiado, vale?.-

-Shu.. bueno.. si Chico andrajo.-

-Vez? Ya hasta te ríes de nuevo. Nos vemos!- Shuu caminaba rápidamente hacia el coche de sus padres y le gritaba a Wakana:

-Apúrate o te dejo!-

Wakana pasaba rápidamente delante de Satoshi pero le decía en voz baja:

-Pobretón, no soporto verte con Mi Shuu, aléjate de él, ok?.-

La chica se volteaba y le dirigía una sonrisa a Shuu.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Me recuerda tanto a su hermana, siempre estuvo separándonos, nunca le gustaba vernos juntos, quizá por eso… no aguanto verla. A fin de cuentas… ella sufrió cuando te fuiste**

Satoshi regresaba a su casa y comenzaba a estudiar por su parte algo de su idioma favorito, pero al trabarse empezaba a tararear las siguientes estrofas:

El sonido baila en el viento ondeándose,

mientras la razón y la conciencia se aplastan

el crimen y el castigo se mezclan

desapareciendo junto con la luz.

Estas últimas palabras solo hacen eco.

Mi voz grita hasta el final de este mundo podrido.

Y junto con mi loco e inflamado corazón,

caen muertos.

-Veo que si me siento mal, asdasdasd… creo que debo de salir un poco por que si no… pero bueno así me siento y así quedará ese poema.

Satoshi salía a su pequeño jardín y se sentaba en su columpio. Traía en su mano un refresco de lata y seguía tarareando esa canción. Veía la puesta del sol, pero interiormente se sentía vacio.

Al poco rato recibía una llamada, después… el chico se quedaba algo ido y demasiado pensativo.

Mientras tanto Shuu estaba de compras con Wakana, la chica parecía que nunca en su vida había salido de compras ya que escogía todo y gastaba dinero al por mayor.

-W..Wakana, este… todo eso te vas a llevar?.-

-Mira eso! Es tan hermoso! Y ese chaleco! No! También esa falda!.-

-Ahh.. que molesto…- Shuu tenia en sus manos 3 bolsas en cada una. Cuando llegaban al departamento de caballeros, Wakana se ponía peor de lo que estaba.

-Shuu~! Nee, pruébate esto!.- le ponía en sus manos un pantalón de vestir, una camisa rosa pastel y una corbata lila.

-WTH! Esto!.. Wakana estas loca?.-

-Anda, si?.-

Shuu dejaba las bolsas en una silla de las afueras del probador y caminaba a los probadores.

-Que fastidio…. Y luego esta ropa? Adasdas….-

Pasados 5 minutos Shuu salía vestido con tales prendas y lanzaba un grito:

-Oh my God! Te ves guapísimo!- Tomaba su celular y le sacaba fotos.

-Espera! No te atrevas! Aahhh! Dx.- Shuu trataba de esconderse de la cámara.

-Noo! Espérate! Te ves guapísimo con esa ropa!- Lo perseguía con su celular para tomarle fotos, pero Shuu se paraba y decía:

-Aisshh! Entonces me quito la ropa!- Se quitaba la camisa y Wakana se sonrojaba.

-AAHH! TAPATÉ!- Wakana apretaba el botón de toma de fotos y sacaba unas de Shuu desnudo del tórax.

-Wakana! Deja ese maldito celular!.- Se metía rápidamente al vestidor y lo cerraba con candado.

-OH MY GOD...- la chica guardaba todas sus fotos en su celular.

Shuu salía del vestidor con su ropa normal y le decía a Wakana:

-No te atrevas a enseñar esas fotos ok?. Y no me llevare esta ropa.- Lo decía en tono de leve enojo.

-Lo..lo siento.. pero ya las borre.-

- ¬¬ confío en ti.-

Ya por salir de la tienda, Shuu veía en el departamento de música unos CD's y unos cuantos aditamentos para su Ipod.

-Espérame, comprare algunas cosas.-

Shuu compraba unos cuantos discos de sus bandas favoritas, [[Pika-girls: inserte aquí el nombre de distintas bandas con nombres pokemon, por que para serles franca, se me acaban las ideas para renombrar bandas D:]], y unos audífonos nuevos para su Ipod.

-Por fin tengo lo que me faltaba de música, y unos audífonos nuevos, aunque esta la oferta de dos por uno en esos audífonos.- Shuu hacia una pequeña imagen mental y recordaba que los audífonos de Satoshi ya estaban algo gastados. –Amm creo que me llevo la promoción.-

Saliendo del departamento de música, Wakana le tenía en sus manos un café de Starbucks.

-Shuu, ten, te lo compre.-

-Este… gracias.- Le daba una pequeña probada y decía: -De qué es?

-Amm.. cappuccino.- Decía mientras caminaba junto a le y veía más tiendas de ropa y accesorios.

-No me gustó.- Contestaba secamente.

-No te gusta! Eemm.. bueno déjalo por ahí o tíralo.-

-No soy un desperdiciado, ahorita a ver si se lo doy a un vagabundo o a un niño de la calle.- Shuu veía el reloj de la plaza principal y decía: -Ya debo de irme, debemos de hacer la poca tarea que nos han dejado.

-Tú siempre llegando a casa temprano, pero si estas conmigo.-Wakana se estiraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno pues me voy.- Tomaba su bolsa donde tenia lo que había comprado pero Wakana lo detiene y le daba en la mano una bolsa.

-Se que te gusta Slakingplot, y por eso te compre un CD de ellos, es original.-

-Gra-gracias. Bueno adiós.- Shuu caminaba con rumbo a su casa, se rascaba su cabeza y encogía sus hombros y se decía lo siguiente:

-No podía decirle: este ya lo tengo, fue el primero que me compre, más hizo la pobre. No cabe duda que todavía no me conoce. Aunque… tengo dos…- El chico iba en el camino escuchando su música y se reía solo.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**quizá esto lo anime un poco, puesto que lo he visto desanimado a ese pequeño Alien**

Al otro día Shuu llegaba a su clase como siempre pero veía que en la entrada estaba Shinji.

-Santo Dios! Shinji, que milagro, como estas de tú accidente?-

-Púdrete Dela Rousse, y tu amigo el idiota de Satoshi? No ha llegado?

-No lo sé, no soy su niñera.-

-Me las pagará, cuando ya este mejor en serio me las pagará.-

Ya eran casi las 7:20 y Satoshi no hacia acto de presencia en su salón.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Qué le habrá pasado a Sato-tonto?. Es la primera vez que falta. Se habrá enfermado?**

Una voz en chillona le decía:

-Shuu.. amor..-

-ah! Amor! ._.- Se sorprendía pero no se daba cuenta de que era Wakana la que decía eso. –Nada de tu amor, carajo.-

-Grosero!.- Gritaba Wakana.

-Ahh! Eras tú!, perdón, que pasa?.- Decía tallándose los ojos.

-Grosero! Grosero! Grosero! Grosero!.-

Shuu se desesperaba y tomaba de ambas manos a Wakana:

-Quieres callarte!, no eres una mocosita para hacer esas rabietas!

-Shuu… yo..- Se zafaba del agarre de Shuu y corría desesperada por la escuela para llegar a la salida pero chocaba con alguien y esto hacia que su celular cayese de su bolsa del pantalón. –Assshhh! Quítate!.- Sin ver quien era solo lo empujaba y seguía corriendo.

-Ahh.. de nuevo la señorita hizo su berrinche.- Daba un paso y casi pisaba un celular. –Será de ella? No lo sé pero bueno lo guardaré.-

-Satoshi!.-

-Aaahh.. Dela Rousse, digo chico andrajo, qué tal?.-

-Qué tal tú? Por qué no viniste a clases hoy?

-…. – Satoshi permanecía callado y bajaba su mirada.

-Hey, Sato, no estas bien verdad?. Ven vamos a platicar un poco.- Lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la salida.

-Es que..-

-Es por tus padres verdad? Ahh, no soy quien para que me digas todo lo que te pasa, pero la verdad no me agrada verte con esos ánimos así de decaídos.

-La verdad ahorita me caería de maravilla un café.-

-Ahora yo invito.-

Ambos chicos iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pero permanecían callados, Shuu estaba con su Ipod escuchando música y Satoshi iba algo cabizbajo y con su mirada algo perdida.

Al llegar al Starbucks, Satoshi iba a sentarse a los sofás y Shuu iba a pedir los cafés; minutos después llegaba a sentarse junto a Satoshi y le ponía su café enfrente.

-Bien, soy todo oídos.-

-Pues bien, fui hijo único, mis padres solo pudieron tenerme a mí, así que pues me daban todo lo que quería claro que dependía de sus ingresos mensuales; no éramos una familia de dinero, de hecho somos de clase media-baja, pero aun así mis padres me complacían en mis gustos. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que entre a la preparatoria; empecé a interesarme por las batallas virtuales pokemons y tambien por la musica, a mi padre si le agrado la idea de las batallas pokemon , él fue un gran entrenador en su tiempo pero la musica... nunca le había gustado la idea de la música,simplemente la odiaba, el por qué? Nunca lo he sabido, él tenia en la cabeza que yo fuese médico cirujano, no era mala idea, pero eso no era lo que me llenaba, y me dije: Estudiar Medicina solo por complacer a mis padres?.. y, en donde queda mi felicidad personal?, esa idea la pensé inmediatamente después de que me dijeran: Satoshi, terminando tu preparatoria iras a la mejor universidad para estudiar Medicina. Yo me revele y les dije: Solo están pensando en ustedes.. y mi felicidad donde queda?. Esa fue una gota más en el vaso para que empezaran a oprimirme. Pero bueno también ahí conocí.. a una persona que cambió mi vida, esa persona tenia una manera muy graciosa de pensar- Satoshi sonreía al decir aquellas palabras- trataba de ver todo positivamente, cuando algo iba mal, contaba hasta 10 o simplemente decía: ok, será para la próxima; esa persona también influyo mucho para que mis padres me corrieran de su casa; esa persona quería ser pintor, le encantaba dibujar cualquier cosa de la naturaleza, su vida era ser artista. Sin conocerla mis padres me decían que era mala influencia para su hijo, que no me llevaría a nada bueno, que me alejara de esa persona; la verdad no aguantaba que la ofendieran ya que esa persona se convirtió en lo mas preciado de mi vida, pero… en un accidente automovilístico falleció. No te niego que fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para mi, ya que pensaba decirle a mis padres que me iría a estudiar música y no medicina, y que me iría con esa persona, pero al no estar ella aquí… no tenía de donde tomar las fuerzas necesarias. A fin de cuentas un día mis padres dijeron tanta estupidez sobre mi y sobre esa persona… que no pude más y opte por decirle mis planes a mis padres y… simplemente me corrieron de casa. Qué más podía esperar?, que me dijeran: oh si, Satoshi haz de tu vida lo que quieras, se feliz por que si tu lo eres nosotros también? Pues esa idea nunca la pensé. Y heme aquí, viviendo solo en ese departamento. Pero lo que realmente me ha puesto en este estado es que mi padre esta demasiado enfermo y mi madre quiere que lo vaya a ver…

Shuu había escuchado toda la plática con atención, tomándose el café lentamente y trataba de no hacer ninguna interrupción, pero cuando Satoshi comentó lo de su padre, hablo un poco.

-Por qué no lo vas a ver?-

Satoshi alzaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, instantes después decía:

-Por que él fue el primero que me corrió de la casa y el que más se opuso ante todo lo que quiero ser.-

-Pero aún así, es tu padre.-

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero…-

Shuu ponía su café en la mesita y hablaba en tono serio:

-Quizá lo único que quería era tu bienestar, pero pues se equivocó de idea. Quizá… solo quiere verte y pedirte perdón.-

Satoshi miraba a Shuu con cierta confusión y evitaba su mirada.

-Satoshi, deberías de ir.-

-Gracias, de hecho estaba preparándome para irme este fin de semana, o quizá desde mañana.-

-A donde viven tus padres?-

-Viven en un pueblo muy lejano de aquí, pero aun así me hago 8 horas de camino.-

-Si vas en coche, será más rápido.- Contestaba Shuu.

-Chico andrajo… no tengo coche ¬¬. –

-Le diré a Kenichi-san que nos lleve hasta allá.-

-Nos?._.-

-Oh bueno, era una opción.-

-Este… bueno es una buena opción, pe..-

Shuu le robaba la palabra de la boca y decía:

-Te quiero ayudar, pequeño Alien.-

-Dela Rousse…-

-Entonces qué? Aceptas la propuesta?-

Satoshi tomaba un poco más de su café, y le veía un poco.

-No crees que es muy "dadivoso" conmigo?.-

Shuu suspiraba un poco y le decía:

-Si no quieres pues no y ya, pero lo hago por que… la verdad me caíste muy bien, mi madre ya te considera uno de mis amigos, y yo hago lo que puedo por mis amigos.- Decía algo sonrojado.

-Jajajajaja, entonces, mil gracias Dela Rousse, digo Chico andrajo :D.-

La sonrisa de Satoshi volvía a ser la misma, veía su café y se percataba de que era el mismo que había pedido la otra vez

-Como supiste que este era el café que me gustaba?.-

-No tengo tan mala memoria, y por cierto tienes buen gusto, este café me agradó mas que el otro.- Shuu se reía un poco.

-Gracias Chico andrajo, obvio que mis gustos son buenos en todos los aspectos.-

-Jajajajajajajaja, pues de hecho, a si, espérame un momento.- Shuu sacaba de su mochila una bolsa negra de cartón duro y se la daba a Satoshi. –Toma.-

-Ah?..- Satoshi tomaba la bolsa, la abría con cuidado y en ese mismo momento su mirada estaba llena de incredulidad. –Como carajos…!.-

-Pues en primera: tus audífonos están todos gastados, velos.. hasta con cinta adhesiva los traes y pues estaban en oferta, en segunda, ese disco lo tengo repetido, me gusta pero no tanto como otros, asi que pues como también te gusta Slakingplot pues te lo doy.-

-Santo Arcues! Jejejeje..- La cara de Satoshi tenia una sonrisa muy peculiar, a lo que Shuu decía:

-Ese es el Sato-tonto que conozco.-

-De nuevo gracias, chico andrajo.-

Shuu sorbía lo último que tenia de café y decía:

-Bien, entonces mañana por la tarde partimos al pueblo de tus padres, me confirmas en la noche.-

-Chico andrajo… no tengo tu número de celular, y pues no tengo telepatía aunque sea un Alien como dices.- Se reía un poco.

-Ohh… bueno apunta mi número.-

Satoshi sacaba un pequeño celular algo viejo con algunas ralladuras en su carcasa y la tapa de la batería pegada con cinta adhesiva, traia un colgante de un pikachu ya muy gastado. Shuu observaba su celular y lo comparaba con el suyo el cual era de pantalla táctil con cámara digital muy buena y demases funciones, ademas llevaba el colgante de una roselia con piedras brillantes, esto le causaba un poco de pena así que solo le dictaba el número rápidamente.

-Ok, entonces te mando un mensaje en la noche.-

-Vale. Bueno me debo de retirar, siento que Wakana les armara un buen berrinche a mis padres, y pues a ver que les digo.- Se levantaba del sofá.

-Suerte con el perro babeador :D, digo doña berrinches, digo Wakana xD.- Se quedaba sentado.

-Si te escuchara ya te hubiera golpeado. Tú no te irás?-

-Me quedaré un rato más… y de nuevo gracias Chico andrajo.-

Shuu se daba media vuelta y con su mano derecha le hacia la seña de adiós a Satoshi.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Ahhh, gracias, pero no debes de comportarte tan... bien conmigo**

Cuando Shuu llegaba a su casa, sus padres lo estaban esperando, él ya sabía que le iban a hablar así que se quitaba sus audífonos y se preparaba para lo que le dijeran.

Efectivamente le regañaban por lo que le había dicho a Wakana, y le decían que la debía de tratar con mas cariño, ya que, qué seria de ellos cuando fuesen marido y mujer?, literalmente le dijeron que acostumbrara a Wakana. Cuando la plática había acabado Shuu le decía a sus padres:

-Mañana quiero salir al pueblo de un amigo, es que prometí ayudarlo en un proyecto escolar, y debemos de ir a un pueblo cercano.-

-Amm, no lo sé, que piensas querido?.- Preguntaba la madre de Shuu.

-Pues… ok pero solo por un día no más. Y quiero que me traigas el reporte de lo que hicieron.-

-Ok, gracias padres, de hecho el trabajo es solo sacar unas fotos y describir la condición en la que se encuentra el pueblo.-

-Ohh, que interesante, ok hijo. Le dirás a kenichi-san que los lleve?.-

-Si, asi llegaremos más rápido.-

-Cuando regreses, hablaremos sobre la fiesta de presentación de Wakana como la siguiente dama de los Dela Rousse.-

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Qué carajos!**

-Ahh… este… tan rápido?-

-Entre más rápido mejor y punto, vete a hacer tus labores escolares.-

-Este, ok, gracias padres.- Shuu les hacia una reverencia y subía a su recámara.

Adentro de su cuarto, Shuu empezaba a empacar una ligera mochila con una muda de ropa para ir al pueblo de Satoshi, y se decía a si mismo:

-Ok ya me creyeron mis padres, me dio algo de remordimiento decirles mentiras, pero si les decía la verdad, me dirían que por qué me meto en asuntos familiares que no son de mi incumbencia, aahh.. bien solo pongo esto y me dormiré.

En el departamento de Satoshi, el chico estaba también poniendo algunas cosas para llevárselas a ese pequeño viaje, pero volteaba a ver la bolsa que le había dado Shuu y caminaba hacia ella; sacaba el disco, lo ponía en su lap y subía la música a todo volumen.

-Ese disco desde cuando lo quería, se que tengo aquí en mi Ipod 8GB de música bajada de Internet, pero no es lo mismo que tenerla en un CD.- Terminaba de empacar sus cosas y sacaba unas cosas de su mochila y caía de nuevo el celular que había encontrado. –Ah! Si el celular que me econtré!, aunque es de esos que le picas con el dedo a la pantalla, no me agradan mucho esos celulares...- Sin querer, Satoshi apretaba un icono el cual lo llevaba a las últimas fotos y… en ese mismo instante solo exclamaba lo siguiente:

-POR ARCEUS! ./. Adasdasd!- Aventaba el celular a su cama y se daba ligeras bofetadas. –Olvida lo que viste! Olvida lo que viste!.-

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Nada! Ya lo viste.. y.. aaahhh! Desgraciado Dela Rousse…**

Por qué es que siento feliz cada vez que estas muy junto a mi?...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Antes de irse a dormir, Satoshi le mandaba un mensaje a Shuu.

-Pues ya se lo mande.. ahora me dormiré…- Dejaba su celular en un buro cerca de su cama. Se recostaba debajo de las colchas pero después de unos instantes tomaba su celular y lo ponía cerca de su almohada.

En la casa de Shuu el chico escuchaba que tenia un tono de mensaje.

-Amm.. quien será?-

Veia su cel y decía de remitente desconocido, abría el mensaje y decía:

Hola chico andrajo :D.

Bueno, pues el pueblo esta cerca de la prefectura de la cuidad. Espero que a tu chofer no se le haga demasiado pesado D: .

Espero que.. amm.. duermas bien?...

Atte: Satoshi

-Creo que con el simple saludo sé quien es.- El chico guardaba el número de Satoshi y le ponía:

NIÑO ALIEN. –Bueno, pues… le contestaré.-

Satoshi:

Ya le avisé a mi chofer, y no le molesta; solo asegúrate de llevar un cuaderno y unas hojas para "hacer" un proyecto, mañana te explico bien.

Descansa.

Shuu.

Shuu enviaba el mensaje y veía su celular.

-Satoshi…- Shuu ponía su celular cerca de su armario, se ponía su pijama y se iba a dormir.

En la casa de Satoshi, sonaba un celular, y el chico lo tomaba para leer el mensaje y leía lo último:

-Descansa.

Shuu.-

[En la mente de Satoshi]

**Puso su nombre… Shuu**

Satoshi cerraba su celular y se quedaba dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Satoshi despertaba algo somnoliento, se paraba y preparaba sus cosas para ir a la escuela, iba directamente a la ducha pero recordaba las imágenes que estaban en el celular y se decía:

-Adasdassdasd.. Satoshi, deja de pensar en esas cosas, bueno en… él.-

Se metía a su ducha y salía 10 min después para correr a la escuela. En el camino Satoshi a los audífonos que Shuu le había regalado, al verlos, sonreía un poco y se los ponía para escuchar música. Satoshi estaba demasiado sonriente, parecía que este seria un mejor día.

Al llegar, veía que en la entrada estaba Shuu con su mochila llena de cosas.

-Chico andrajo! :D.-

-Hey Sato-tonto!- Shuu lo saludaba desde lejos.

-Que tal? Si te regañaron tus padres?.- Preguntaba Satoshi.

-Pues, no mucho, pero, ya ven a Wakana como su nuera, y la verdad yo ni como novia la puedo ver.-

-Ufff es que doña berrinches es demasiado difícil de tratar.-

-A quien le dices doña berrinches?.- Una voz femenina decía detrás de ellos.

-Ya la regaste Sato-tonto.-

-Ahhh! Srita. Wakana :D.- Decía en tono sarcástico. –No se crea, usted vaya a al salón sin preocupaciones :D.-

-Mira pobretón, asdasd.. en serio me las pagarás, y tú Shuu? No tienes nada que decirme?.-

Shuu la miraba, levantaba sus cejas y decía:

-Buenos días Wakana :D.-

-aaahhhss! ¬¬ asdasd…- La menor caminaba hacia el salón de clases mientras que Shuu miraba a Satoshi y comenzaban a reírse.

-Jajajajaja xDD tu cara Dela Rousse! Jajajajaja! Y como le viste como diciendo: :D tonta! x'D- Satoshi se reía a tal grado que desconcertaba a Shuu.

-Satoshi…. Cálmate. Oh, pues ni modo que le dijera otra cosa? Pero tu si que te pasas, veo que te agrada poner apodos.- Shuu empezaba a caminar lentamente.

-Es una manía/costumbre que tengo desde que soy un niño.- Caminaba detrás de Shuu.

-Pues que manía tan.. rara. Oye sobre lo del "trabajo", solo debemos de poner las condiciones de tu pueblo, sacamos unas fotos y ya.- Le decía rápidamente a lo que Satoshi contestaba:

-Cuando demonios nos dejaron eso? De que materia es? Demonios! Ahh!-

-Satoshi… es solo invención mía para que me dejaran ir contigo a ver a tus padres.-

-Pues.. que buen pretexto, pero en serio, estas seguro de que me acompañaras?.-

Los dos chicos llegaban a su salón y Shuu le contestaba a su acompañante:

-Claro que te acompañare, me da curiosidad conocer tu pueblo natal.- Se volteaba a verle a los ojos.

-Gra-gracias.-

Ambos chicos tomaban sus respectivos lugares y las clases empezaban.

Satoshi estaba animado, en sus clases participaba como siempre; parecía un pequeño muñequito al que le habían dado cuerda.

En cambio, Shuu estaba algo preocupado por la famosa fiesta de presentación ya que: como demonios la iba a presentar, si ni siquiera él podía soportarla más de 1 hora?.

Ya en la última clase Satoshi percibía la preocupación del chico de cabello verde.

-Qué pasa Chico andrajo? D: , estas bien?.-

-Estoy bien, solo algo preocupado, pero con eso no lograré nada.-

Satoshi buscaba algo en la bolsa de enfrente de su pantalón y sacaba un pequeño dulce.

-Amm, quizá no sean unos audífonos o un CD original, pero espero que te ayude un poquito.- Le dejaba el dulce en su pupitre.

Shuu veía el dulce y solo sonreía.

-Insisto, eres un pequeño Alien demasiado extraño.- Tomaba el dulce y se lo comía.

Satoshi escuchaba lo que el chico le decía y no podía evitar ponerse un poco ruborizado por lo que volteaba bruscamente a su lugar y decía:

-E-espero que te haya.. gustado.-

-Ah? Y ahora esas chapitas que?, pareces pariente de Heidi la niña de las montañas.- Shuu se reía un poco.

-E-es que me dio un poco de calor, y ya viene Roz así que mejor me siento.-

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Desgraciado Dela Rousse…no se por que…. Aaahh!**

Al tomar su lugar, Satoshi se ponía ambas manos en la cara y se daba ligeras bofetadas.

-Satoshi… que cree que hace? Si es para despertar hágalo pero se ve demasiado extraño haciendo eso- La profesora de Inglés le decía esto a Satoshi alzando una ceja y comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón.

-i'm sorry teacher.-

La última clase trascurría demasiado rápido y cuando los alumnos se daban cuenta, ya era la hora de la salida.

-Bien, para el lunes quiero que me traigan resueltos todos los ejercicios de la unidad 8, y usted Satoshi-kun, ha mejorado un poco en su pronunciación, pero aun asi, necesito que me haga de nuevo las palabras que no ha sabido pronunciar, pero esta ves solo las hará 50 veces. Bien, nos vemos…

-Ahhh, de nuevo más tarea de Inglés ;_; -

-Pero te servirá de algo, y no te olvides de que conmigo también tendrás tarea.-

-Qué! Dx asdasd! Dela Rousse! No por favor ;A;-

-Solo por este fin de semana no harás nada ok?.- Shuu se levantaba de su pupitre y tomaba sus cosas. –Pues bien ya es hora de irnos.-

-Pero.. córrele antes de que tu "amada" se de cuenta de que no estas.- Satoshi decía esto caminando hacia la salida.

-Ya voy.- Justo cuando ponía un pie en la salida, Wakana lo interceptaba.

-Nee Shuu~! Estaba pensando, que si para que nos conociéramos más, pasamos un fin de semana en la playa, no sé, algo así, que piensas eh? eh?.-

-Este, amm debo de hacer un proyecto para un taller al que me metí, y lo siento mucho, no podre salir este fin de semana.-

-Taller? A cual?.- Preguntaba la menor.

-Este, es de Administración.-

-Oh! Yo quiero! Todavía están abiertas las inscripciones a ese taller? En donde lo tomas?.- Insistía Wakana.

-Este, es que.. amm… solo me invitó un pariente de mi padre, es un amigo de él, así que me pasaré el fin de semana en un pueblito cercano, investigando el nivel socio-económico y ver que otras fuentes de trabajo se pueden implementar en esa zona, otras que no sean dedicadas al campo.-

-Uhhm.. bueno, entonces nos vemos hasta el lunes?.-

-Sip.-

-Aww… no te veré! Ashh.. pero bueno… oye te puedo decir algo?.-

-Si?- Shuu se acercaba a la chica.

-Es que te lo debo de decir al oído.-

-Este, ok.- El mayor se acercaba más a Wakana y esta cuando veía que él estaba demasiado cerca, lo toma del mentón para así tratar de proporcionarle un beso en los labios, pero el ruido de un claxon hacia que Shuu se separase lo más rápido que podía de Wakana.

-YA LLEGARON POR MI! ÁDIOS!.- el chico corría hacia una pequeña camioneta.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**aahh! Me salvo Kenichi-san! Aahh! Casi me besa…**

Shuu ponía cara de asco y veía a Satoshi escondido detrás de la camioneta.

-Satoshi.- Decía en un susurro. –Metete a esta camioneta, es de mis padres.-

-ok~.- Satoshi imitaba la voz de Shuu y subía a la camioneta.- Bu…buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Satoshi.

-Buenas tardes joven Satoshi, yo soy el chofer de los Dela Rousse, kenichi-san.- El señor se levantaba la gorrita que tenia en la cabeza.- Escuche que irán a un pueblo cerca de la cuidad.-

-Si, este es para un proyecto.-

Shuu se subía rápidamente a la camioneta y le decía a su chofer:

-Que bueno que ya se conocieron, y Kenichi-san… mil, mil gracias.. me salvo el claxon.-

-Por qué?.- El señor de mediana edad arrancaba la camioneta.-

-Por que me salvaste de alguien, luego te explico.- Shuu se reclinaba en su asiento y veía a Satoshi. –Entonces… estas listo para el "proyecto"?.- Shuu se refería a el hecho de que Satoshi hablase con sus padres.

-Para serte franco, aún no lo sé, relativamente…- Satoshi cambiaba de voz a un leve susurro, por lo que su voz no se escuchaba pero se podía leer en sus labios lo siguiente: tengo miedo.

Shuu veía que Satoshi estaba algo sonriente, pero esa risa era de frustración y desagrado.

-No te preocupes, verás que allá encontraremos algo con que distraernos después de acabar el proyecto.-

-Gracias, Dela Rousse.-

El camino era algo largo, habían pasado 2 horas y ambos chicos ya estaban algo cansados.

-Ahh… es algo cansado todo esto.- Decía Shuu.

-Pues mas o menos, como en 1hora y media llegamos, por que no escuchamos algo de música?.-

-Pues yo traigo mi Ipod, pero con muy poca batería.-

Satoshi sacaba su Ipod y le ponía un audífono a Shuu.

-Yo por eso siempre cargo mi Ipod en la noche, por que no puedo vivir sin música.-

-Satoshi, yo creo que tu vas a ser un buen musico.- Se acomodaba el audífono.

-Espero que lo que digas sea cierto, y pues la verdad ese es mi sueño :aparte de ser un gran as de las batallas, ser un buen compositor y si se puede hacer una banda de música.-

-En serio?.-

-Sip, yo se que podre combinar ambas cosas , quiero que mis sentimientos sean plasmados en una canción, y que algunas personas se sientan identificados con ella. También quiero poder ayudar a la gente en ese sentido, levantarles un poco el ánimo.-

-Vaya, por lo menos sabes lo que quieres.- Shuu escuchaba una tonada algo extraña ya que nunca la había escuchado. –Oye Satoshi, que banda es eta? O que canción es?.-

-Este… esa canción la compuse hace tiempo.-

Satoshi cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a cantar:

Estaría mintiendo si dijera

Que no tuve lamentos.

Yo había estado matando mi corazón

Hasta que te conocí.

Me odiaba a mi mismo, pensando que era horrible,

Pero tú eras demasiado bueno.

Me di por vencido dejando que la soledad llegara a mi.

Estando amargado y envidioso sobre el pasado.

Y ahora se como engañar un poco…

-Vaya… nunca pensé que escribieras cosas así.-

-Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás.-

-Se escucha bastante bien, pero no has acabado de componerla.-

-Nop, por que no me ha llegado la inspiración.- Satoshi miraba el paisaje que consistía en varios campos de arroz.

-Pues.. a mi me gustó, espero que la puedas terminar.-

-Eso… espero.-

-Y como se llama?.-

-Volvi a nacer.-

-Vaya... el nombre si le queda.-

Satoshi se quedaba algo callado y después solo seguía escuchando música

Pasaba una hora y los chicos llegaban al pueblito, minutos después Satoshi gritaba:

-ES AHÍ!- Señalaba una casa rustica, con un lindo jardín y un pequeño columpio de madera.

-Wooo! Esa es tu casa?.-

-Este.. sip.- Decía algo apenado.

-Bueno, entonces aquí los dejo, vendré por ustedes mañana por la tarde.- Decía el chofer de Shuu.

-Gracias kenichi-san!.-

Tanto Satoshi como Shuu bajaban sus cosas, y Satoshi adelantaba su paso para llegar a tocar el timbre de su casa.

-Estas bien Satoshi?.- Shuu le ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Si, estoy bien.- Satoshi tocaba el timbre y salía inmediatamente una señora como de 30 años, con su cabello cafe y en su cara había pocas arrugas, lucia bastante jovial.

-Sa..satoshi..-

-Madre, ya.. ya estoy aquí.-

La señora abrazaba al menor, de una forma demasiado tierna, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera.

-Regresaste, nunca pensé que regresarías.-

-Crees que tu hijo es una persona sin corazón?... pues no.-

La señora le tomaba de las mejillas y le daba un beso en la frente, pero veía a un chico de cabello verde detrás de Satoshi.

-Quién es él?.- Preguntaba la madre de Satoshi. –Es un amigo nuevo?.-

-Este.. si, el es Shuu, Dela Rousse Shuu.- (Satoshi se hacia a un lado y le hacia señas a Shuu para que se acercara.

-Mucho gusto madre de Satoshi.- Le daba una mano a manera de saludo.

-Mucho gusto jovencito, me llamo Hanako...este.. pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.-

Shuu pasaba dentro de la casa, la cual era algo pequeña pero con cierto ambiente familiar.

-Este.. Dela Rousse, puedes sentarte, iré por algo de agua.-

-No te preocupes hijo, yo voy por ella, quédate aquí con tu amigo.- La señora iba a su pequeña cocina-comedor por unos vasos de agua.

-Pues bien, esta es.. bueno era mi casa.-

-Es algo acogedora, tiene un lindo ambiente…-

La señora llegaba con los vasos de agua y decía:

-Bueno.. no soy muy buena en las conversaciones, pero, desde cuando se conocen?.-

-Nos conocemos desde hace una semana.-

-Si.- Afirmaba Satoshi.

-Bueno… este, me garraron sin algo que comer, asi que al ratito iré por algo de comida.-

-No se preocupe señora, yo puedo ir a comprar las cosas mientras pues… hablan como familia, no soy quien para estar aquí y meterme en asuntos.-

-Muchas gracias…-

-Bueno, pues iré a buscar una tienda donde poder comprar las cosas.-

-Espera, deja te digo donde esta la tienda más cercana.-

-No te preocupes, preguntando se llega a Roma.- Shuu se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la salida.

-En serio muchas gracias joven Shuu, ah! Perdón! Debería de ser más educada.-

-No hay problema, bueno pues con su permiso.- Shuu salía de la casa de Satoshi y empezaba a caminar por las pequeñas calles de ese pueblito.

[en lamente de Shuu]

**No entiendo como una persona tan… pasiva pudo haberlo corrido de su casa? Digo, el hecho de que haya querido cambar de carrera haya sido el gran pretexto para hacerle eso a Satoshi… eh! y por que me preocupo por él ¬¬... Bueno… pues creo que.. ya le tengo confianza y...Estima?.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Satoshi:

-Madre, donde esta.. mi.. padre?.-

La señora Hanako se levantaba del sofá y señalaba las escaleras.

-Esta en nuestra habitación, Satoshi… que bueno que viniste, por que, no.. no quiero que tu padre se muera sin antes verte.-

Satoshi caminaba hacia las escaleras y las subía hacia la habitación de sus padres, hacia tanto que no pisaba esos pasillos, miraba a todas partes como si se tratarse de un niño perdido, acariciaba las paredes cercanas a él. Cuando llegaba a la tan "esperada" habitación, tomaba algo de aire y tocaba la puerta.

-Quien?.- Una voz seca y apagada contestaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-Soy yo… Sa….Satoshi.- El menor abría la puerta y pasaba. Ante sus ojos veía a su padre acostado en la cama, con un respirador artificial, un suero colgando de un gancho el cual terminaba en un tubo que se insertaba en la vena. Era una escena impactante para el menor, ya que…quisiese o no: Era su padre.

-Que…haces.. aquí?-

-Mi madre me dijo que estas muy grave… y pues no quería…-

-Tú.. ya no eres. mi hijo desde..ese día te… lo dije.-

-Pero, para mi sigues siendo mi padre.- Satoshi se acercaba a la cama donde estaba el señor.

-aahh.. en serio… lárgate Satoshi. A ti… es a quien menos… quiero ver.-

-No.. no me iré, por que si me voy.. no quedare con la conciencia limpia.-

-Limpio?... tú eres un ser impuro… como.. como pudiste.. traicionarnos así?... y más… más.. con eso.. tan asqueroso.-

Satoshi temblaba un poco, pero aún así, se sentaba junto a su padre.

-Padre, quizá no es buen momento para decírtelo pero, tu hijo nunca cambiará, no cambiaré por nada ni por nadie. Padre.. por favor… me.. me gustaría que me aceptaras como soy.. por una sola vez.- El chico tomaba la mano de su padre, pero este con algo de esfuerzo aventaba la mano de Satoshi.

-No… nunca… nunca lo haré! ERAS.. MI UNICA ESPERANZA! ERAS LO QUE MÁS ME IMPORTABA! TÚ...REVINDICARIAS MI NOMBRE, SERIAS UN GRAN ENTRENADOR COMO YO...TU NOS SACARIAS DE ESTA.. ESTÚPIDA POBREZA! Y TAMBIEN SERÍAS UN ASOMBROSO MEDICO… PERO.. PERO.. SOLO NOS HAS CAUSADO PROBLEMAS Y… AHHH….ahhh….- El padre de Satoshi estaba comenzando a sofocarse de tanto gritar.

-Padre! Ya.. ya no sigas!.-

-Aléjate!..-

-Pero…-

En un leve silencio se escuchaba que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, por lo que el señor decía:

-Quien.. esta ahí?...-

-Pe…perdón, no..no pensé que…- La voz correspondía a Shuu, este había subido las escaleras para buscar a Satoshi, pero… solo se encontró con una desagradable conversación entre padre e hijo.

-Quien eres?...-

-Mi.. mi nombre es Dela Rousse Shuu.-

-Que demonios…haces en mi casa?.-

-Pa..padre es un amigo.-

-Amigo?... contigo.. ya no se sabe…-

-No digas más…-

-Qué? Jajajaja… no.. me digas que… jajaja!.-

Shuu estaba confundido ante todo lo que el padre de su amigo acababa de decir, no entendía a que se refería, pero… lo que si sabia era que debía de salir de esa habitación.

-Lo..lo siento, me retiro. Con su permiso.-

-E-espera Shuu!- Satoshi se separaba de su padre y solo le decía: Yo esperaba que aunque estuviese ya casi a punto de morir, recapacitaras un poco; todavía tenías un hijo, yo ya te había perdonado… pero parece que nunca cambiaras de ser un hombre amargado que abandono sus sueños y quería que su único hijo lo cumpliera para él. Sabes?... acabas de perder a tú único hijo.

Satoshi tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de enojo, miraba a Shuu y lo tomaba del brazo y le susurraba:

-Mi..cuarto esta arriba..cerca del..ático.. ahí..puedes instalarte…- Bajaba las escaleras y empezaba a correr hacia el pequeño jardín que estaba detrás de su casa.

-Satoshi!.- Shuu solo exclamaba su nombre pero el nombrado no le hacia caso.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Satoshi… tú pasado.. es realmente… oscuro y lleno de tristezas.**

Shuu bajaba por sus cosas que estaban en la sala y las subía a la habitación de Satoshi, cuando abría la puerta veía que era una recámara demasiado arreglada, muy limpia y con una pequeña cama individual, un pequeño librero lleno de varios tipos de libros, desde libros de ciencia hasta libros de poesía y arte. También veía que había una pequeña ventana la cual daba hacia el jardín; Shuu pasaba lentamente a la habitación y dejaba sus cosas en el piso.

-Que habitación tan… extraña… como dicen: todo se parece a su dueño.- Se acercaba a la ventana y veía la silueta de Satoshi columpiándose en el columpio de madera.

-Creo que… algo de comida le caerá bien.-

Pasados unos minutos, se veía a un Shuu saliendo al jardín, con un platón lleno de arroz y en otra mano un poco de ramen. Miraba a Satoshi el cual seguía en el columpio, se acercaba a el y le ponía el platón cerca de la cara.

-Toma, come y calla.-

-No quiero…-

-Te dije que callaras, tú solo come.-

Satoshi tomaba el platón y comenzaba a comer pero a bocanadas pequeñas.

-No sé lo que haya pasado entre tu padre y tú, pero.. quiero que sepas…. Que.. pues ya eres libre.-

-Aún así, no sabes cuanto duele.- Satoshi tenia un ligero bocado en su boca, pero esto no le impedía hacer una cara de tristeza y que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

-Sí, quizá no lo sé, pero trata de verle un punto bueno a esto, y… trata de animarte un poco.-

-Shuu.. digo.. Dela Rousse..- La voz de Shuu lo callaba.

-No hay problema… puedes decirme así.- Le ponía el otro tazón con ramen y le decía: mejor come… Satoshi.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**Por que me habla asi? sera que le importo?**

En la cara de Satoshi se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa pero seguía llorando.

-Gracias.. Shuu.-

Satoshi comía ya un poco más y cuando acabaña se reclinaba en el columpio y alzaba la vista para decir:

-Sabes…? Hacia mucho que no veía el cielo tan limpio y sentía el aire en mis mejillas.-

-Pues sabes… es la primera vez que siento un poco de tranquilidad.-

-Oye mira! Una estrella! La primera estrella del atardecer!.-

-Wooh! Si nunca había visto eso!.- Shuu sacaba su celular y le sacaba una foto.

-._. Tu celular es de esos poderosos que sacan fotos acá bien nítidas.-

.Si, más que nada por eso lo escogí.-

-Que envidia.- Decía en tono de broma Satoshi.

-Naaa, es mejor una cámara digital.- Shuu volvía a tomar otra foto de la estrella pero… Satoshi se atravesaba y salía él en la foto.

- :D sake!.-

-Satoshi! Aaisshhh! Tenía la toma perfecta!.-

- Jajajajaja! xD muchas gracias Shuu.-

-Ah? por qué las gracias?- Shuu guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

-Por ayudarme, y no digas más, la verdad ya me muero de sueño, se que apenas son las 7:30pm… pero ya me muero de sueño.-

-Como niño pequeño xD.-

- ¬/¬ es que pues me duelen los ojos… asdasdasd.. olvídalo, me iré a dormir.-

-Pues.. si me permites, yo deseo ducharme.-

-El baño esta cerca de mi cuarto.- Satoshi se levantaba de su columpio y decía: después de que te duches.. creo que mejor me ducho yo también, eso me ayudara a relajarme.-

-Si, te ayudará, bueno me adelanto.-

Shuu se adelantaba a la casa y en la entrada estaba la madre de Satoshi la cual le decía:

-Gracias… gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo… y gracias por apoyarlo.-

-No se preocupe, gracia a usted por permitirme quedarme aquí, siendo que soy como un completo extraño.-

-Disculpa si mi esposo haya dicho tonterías.. pero.. bueno, ignóralo. Esta es tu casa.-

-Gracias Señora Hanako.-Shuu le hacia una reverencia y subía a ducharse.-

Al cabo de 30 min, Shuu salía de la ducha y Satoshi estaba despierto

-No que te ibas a dormir niño?.- Decía secándose el cabello

-Este… me quede escuchando el CD que me regalaste.-

-Que bueno que lo puedes disfrutar.-

-Ahora me toca a mi ducharme, pero.. si ya quieres acostarte puedes dormir en mi cama.-

-Mejor duermo en el piso.-

-No… yo dormiré en el piso ok?.-

-Ok.. aunque podríamos caber los dos en tu cama.-

-No!.- Gritaba Satoshi.

-Ah? Por que no?.- Shuu se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Po..por que es de mala educación que no te deje mi cama, si tu eres el invitado, asiq ue mejor yo en el piso y no se diga más! .- Satoshi tomaba syus cosas para la ducha y salía de su cuarto rápidamente.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**dormir juntos… adasdas! No! Noo! D/x**

Cuando Satoshi acababa de bañarse, entraba a su habitación y veía a un Shuu dormido profundamente con sus audífonos puestos.

[en la mente de Satoshi]

**te ves tan… no sé, me inspiras serenidad…** Se acercaba un poco a Shuu y le quitaba unos cuantos cabellos de la cara.

**descansa.. Shuu**

No entiendo como es que pasó, aunque creo saberlo, uno siempre dice que no hay que creer en el amor a primera vista, yo no creo en él, pero… contigo fue otra cosa….

Confianza, calidez… quizá…


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

La mañana llegaba, y en la habitación de los chicos, el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana que había, los primeros rayos iluminaban la cara de Satoshi que estaba desparramado en el piso, con un simple futón cubriéndolo. El chico comenzaba a entreabrir los ojos por los rayos que tenía en su cara y también empezaba a quejarse:

-aadasdad… 5 minutos más… ya sé, ya sé, ammm….-

Poco a poco se iba despertando con cierta pereza conseguía ponerse de pie.-

-aahhh.. -A- que sueño, pero bueno si no me despierto ahorita, no me despertaré hasta medio día.-

Acabando de decir esto, veía que Shuu estaba todavía en la cama, durmiendo profundamente pero con sus audífonos caídos y con su Ipod a punto de caer al piso.

-Jejeje.. esto se amerita unas cuantas fotos.- Decía en tono burlón.

Satoshi se acercaba a Shuu lentamente, y con una vieja cámara fotográfica le tomaba unas cuantas fotos.

-Jijijijiji…- La risilla traviesa de Satoshi salía a la luz.. pero no debió de haber reído… ya que.. esa leve risilla hizo que Shuu despertase.

-Que..demonios?.. Sa..Satoshi?...- Apenas lograba articular palabras y se metía debajo de las sabanas, ya que estaba apenas despertándose.

-Nada que! Jojojojo! Te tengo infraganti muahahaha!.- Reía Satoshi parándose del suelo y escondiendo la cámara.

El chico que estaba en la cama solo empezaba a levantarse de manera lenta pero al quitarse las sabanas de la cara.. parecía que habían despertado a un demonio de su más largo sueño.

-SATOSHI ... POR QUÉ ME DESPERTASTE DE ESA FORMA! QUIERO ESAS FOTOS! LAS QUEMAREE!.- Gritaba un Shuu completamente despeinado, con los ojos semicerrados de sueño y con un puño cerrado.

-Diablos!o_oUu acabo de despertar a la bestia xD.-

-Aaaishhh! Me las pagarás!- Shuu se levantaba y le daba de almohadazos al chico de mayor estatura.

-Jaja! Auch! Jajajaja xDD auh! Ya! Ya! xDD jajaja.-

- ¬¬ te dije que me las pagarías, pequeño Alien.- Le daba un último almohadazo.

-Oye… pues no sé, según yo esa cámara ya ni rollo tiene.. o creo que si ._. No sé xD.-

-Pues.. ya que me despertaste, ire a hacer el desayuno.- Shuu se estiraba pero Satoshi le decía:

-No, ahora me toca a mi hacer de comer, tú ayer hiciste el arroz y todo eso.- Decía en lo que recogía su futón y lo ponía adentro de un closet.

-No te creas, tu madre me ayudo con el arroz, y el ramen.. no es tan difícil de hacer.-

-Aún así, tú quédate aquí, o si quieres salir a dar una vuelta para sacar las fotos para nuestro "proyecto", aunque yo tengo unas de algunos lugares de por aquí.- Satoshi se ponía unas pantuflas y abría la puerta del cuarto.

-Bueno, gracias, solo tiendo la cama y saldré a tomar las fotos.-

Satoshi bajaba a la cocina-comedor, Shuu estaba en la recamara arreglando la cama y poniéndose una muda de ropa nueva, cuando terminaba y bajaba al comedor, el olor a huevo cocinándose y el sonido de un exprimidor de jugos.

-Huele bien.- Decía para sí mismo el chico de cabello verde.

-Shuu?.- Preguntaba Satoshi sin dejar de ver la sartén.

-Joven Shuu, buenos días, venga, ya casi estamos haciendo el desayuno.- La señora Hanako estaba exprimiendo algunas naranjas mientras que su hijo estaba parado en la estufa.

-Este, gracias no se hubieran molestado.- Shuu se acercaba a Satoshi y le decía: -Qué se supone que estas haciendo?.

-Se supone?, nada, estoy haciendo unos omelettes.- Satoshi volteaba el omelette que tenia algo de jamón, champiñones cebolla y pimientos.

-Huele bien, aunque.. esta medio raro tu omelette, ni forma tiene.-

-Pero lo que importa es que sea comestible ¬¬ .-

-Jajajaja, mi hijo casi no metía las manos en la cocina, no sé que le dio por ayudarme.-

-Madre… no digas nada.. por que pues ya se cocinar por vivir solo.- Satoshi veía la sartén y se quedaba algo ido.

Shuu veía al chico de mayor estatura en ese estado y le ponía un plato en frente:

-Satoshi.. eso se va a quemar y no será comestible.-

-Ahh! Diablos! Sácalo! Sácalo!.- Decía algo histérico.

-Jajajajajajajajaja! xDD! No pasa nada!.- Shuu lo quitaba y el tomaba la espátula y lo sacaba de la sartén.

-Ten cuidado, joven Shuu.- La madre de Satoshi le ponía una tabla de madera en la mesa para que dejase el sartén.-

-No se preocupe, ya he hecho esto antes… bueno… cuando se me antojaba algo de comer y no había nadie que lo hiciera.-

-Lo..lo siento, es que yo…- Satoshi hablaba algo nervioso.

-De que lo sientes?, pero bueno, a mi me gustan los omelettes más fritos.-

-Jejeje ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.- La señora Hanako servía 3 vasos de leche y tres jugos de naranja.

-Gracias, y creo que mejor desayunamos y después salimos a sacar unas fotos para una tarea.- Shuu se sentaba cerca de la salida y a su lado se sentaba Satoshi.

-Itadakimasu~!.- Decía Satoshi después de haberse sentado y empezaba a comer.

El desayuno transcurría rápidamente, entre pláticas sobre la escuela de Satoshi y Shuu, como de algunas cosas sobre el "proyecto" de ambos chicos.

-Es lo único que puedo decirles, espero que sea de su ayuda.- La madre de Satoshi se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger la mesa. –Por cierto, a que hora pasarán pos ustedes?.-

Shuu le ayudaba a la señora a poner los trastos en el fregadero y le decía:

-Muchas gracias, de todos modos saldremos a sacar unas fotos para que nos crean que venimos. Ya sabe como son esos maestros.-

-Ok, entonces no los entretengo más, se van con cuidado.- La señora les sonreía a ambos.

Shuu veía esa sonrisa y simplemente sentía una ligera calidez en ella.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Por que…. Nunca he visto.. sonreír así a mi madre?..**

Shuu bajaba su mirada y veía el piso estando un poco ido.

-Hey Shuu.. Shuu…. Tsss… tierra llamando a Shuu…. Si no nos vamos Kenichi-san vendrá por nosotros y no tomaremos ninguna foto.- Satoshi le pasaba una mano enfrente de su cara y Shuu reaccionada.

-Eh..este.. seee.. ok.. ahorita regresamos.- El chico salía primero de la puerta de la casa y después salía Satoshi.

Los chicos empezaban a caminar por algo de campo, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, el cielo despejado, algunas nubes esparcidas por el cielo, aire fresco.. era un día muy hermoso.

-Wooh.. que hermosa vista, es la primera vez que respiro un poco de aire fresco.-

-La verdad, amo este lugar…. No te niego que cuando estoy alla, extraño demasiado mi casa.. mi lugar de origen.-

-No es por nada pero lo noté: el columpio que tienes en tu departamento, las plantas, el hecho de que este hasta arriba.. donde puedas tener una genial vista de la ciudad y de la poca naturaleza que hay… estas acostumbrado a esos escenarios.-

-Jajajaja, es que.. si puedo.. lo hago, así que me dije: algo de recuerdos, de viejos recuerdos de los buenos tiempos no me caerían mal en esa ciudad llena de dobles caras, de cosas triviales… obvio que necesitaba algo bueno que verle a esa cuidad.-

-Tienes razón, aaahh… bueno empecemos a tomar fotos.-

Shuu pedía permiso para tomar fotos de las casas, del pequeño hospital que había, de casi todos los lugares que veía pedía permiso para sacar fotos.

Ya casi siendo la 1, Shuu se sentaba en una pequeña plaza, donde había un kiosco y vendían unos helados y nieves.

-Ahh.. ya me cansé.-

-Pues tú que no dijiste que solo vendrías a la casa de un amigo.- se sentaba a su lado.

-Es que… mis padres no me dejarían si es que solo les digo eso.- Miraba hacia todas partes y veía los helados. –No quieres uno?.-

Satoshi veía los helados y decía apenado:

-Nop, asi esta bien.-

-Nada… de que lo quieres? Oiga señor! El de los helados! Quiero dos!.- Shuu se paraba y le decía a Satoshi: -De que lo quieres?-

-Eh..este…. amm… quiero de.. vainilla.-

-Ok, es uno de vainilla y uno de cereza.-

El señor de los helados le daba un helado de cada sabor a Shuu y encima le ponía un poco de chocolate derretido.

-Oh Dios.. esto es un pecado.- decía Shuu para si mismo.

Satoshi veía los helados y se le hacia agua la boca.

-Vaya.. se ven buenos… gracias.- Cogía el helado de vainilla y le daba una probada.

-Hasta los helados son diferentes…. Quizá cuando tenga tiempo, quiero pasar unas vacaciones aquí.- Shuu comía su helado pero estaba apunto de caérsele la primera bola de helado. –Ahh! Mi helado!.-

Satoshi ante eso, pone su helado contra el de Shuu para que este no se callera.

-Otro poco.. y ese helado se acaba en el piso… y te golpeaba por tirarlo.-

-A caray… tú golpearme?. No te creo capaz.-

-Si pude con Shinji … que no pueda contigo xDD.- Satoshi iba a quitar su helado del de Shuu.. pero casi también tira su propia bola de helado. –Mi helado ;A; !.-

-Jajajaja, mejor vámonos por que con este leve sol se derretirán rápidamente.-

-See, y no quiero que mi helado se derrita ;A; .-

-Pareces un niño.-

Shuu quitaba un poco su helado pero goteaba algo de este sobre la mano de Satoshi.-

-Ahh! Me ensuciaste!.- Satoshi le embarraba la cara con un poco de helado derretido.

-Satoshi! Dx aaaaiisshhh! Mi cara!.- Shuu se limpiaba con su otra mano el poco helado en su cara.

-jajajajaj! Por decirme niño.- Satoshi lograba separar su helado del de Shuu sin que se cayese su bola de este.

- ¬¬ me debes dos…-

- Y ahora te debo tres :D.- Satoshi le sacaba una foto estando todavía sucio de helado.

- Dx! SATOSHI !.- Shuu le ponía su helado en la mejilla a Satoshi embarrándolo también de ese postre. –Ahora mi venganza!.- Sacaba su celular y le tomaba una foto.-

-Sake :D!.- A Satoshi no le parecía importar que estuviese lleno de helado, hasta sonreía más de lo acostumbrado.

-menso.. ¬¬.- segundos después, Shuu emitia una leve risa. –Jajajajaja!.. que chistoso te ves…-

Satoshi caminaba a ver la foto y también se reía al verse todo sucio y diciendo sake.

Shuu veía el helado de Satoshi.. y después veía su helado… ambos juntos.. riéndose de tonterías. era tan raro eso…

[en la mente de Shuu]

**que.. rara sensación…. Por que… nunca la había sentido.**

-Shuu?.-

-Nada, pero…. Nada olvídalo.- El chico de cabello verde se sacudia la cabeza y se reía un poco. –Bien, vayámonos ya por que si no tu madre se preocupará.- Caminaba con dirección a la casa de Satoshi.

-Oye.. amm cuando lleguemos me harías un favor?.- Lamiendo su helado.

-Si?.-

-Allá te digo.-

Satoshi iba caminando despacio, comiendo y disfrutando su helado, Shuu estaba pensativo, teniendo en su mente la extraña sensación que había sentido.

Al llegar a la casa del chico de mayor estatura, Satoshi se paraba cerca del columpio y sonreía para si mismo.

-Y ahora? Qué te pico?, de que te ríes?- Shuu le decía esto viéndolo desde la puerta de la casa.

-De nada,pero bueno.. yo ya huelo a comida…. *¬*.-

-Tiene poco que comimos y ya tienes hambre.-

-Es que… el sazón de mi madre es único w.- Satoshi cerraba los ojos y hacia puchero.

-La mia, pues….. ella nunca ha cocinado, asi que no puedo decir nada.- Shuu olfateaba un poco y después decía: -Por lo que huelo… se nota que estará sabrosa la comida.-

-Esa es mi madre…- Bajaba la mirada y sonreía pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.

-Satoshi… bu-bueno… que me ibas a pedir de favor?.-

-Más al rato te digo, pero primero ya quiero comer *A*.- Satoshi se dirigía hacia la puerta y al abrirla, escuchaba la voz de su padre diciendo:

-Entonces… ese… es otro de sus… amores?.- el tono de voz del señor estaba lleno de sarcasmo.

-Mira querido, no debemos de entrometernos en eso, que más da, si nuestro hijo es feliz?.-Contestaba la señora.

-PERO ESO ES UNA ABERRACIÓN! Hanako.. es el único.. hijo… que tenemos… como puedes… pensar que… eso esta bien?.-

-Por que… no quiero perder al único hijo que amo… y tú.. haz lo que quieras, pero… espero que cuando realmente.. te mueras no estés pensando en que él te perdone.-

-Y ahora… estas a su favor!, no te da asco saber.. que… quizá ya estuvieron en la cama juntos!.-

-Y eso que te importa! Ya.. ya no quiero que sigas ofendiendo a Satoshi!.- La señora lo dejaba solo en la pequeña sala y este volteaba a la puerta y veía como esta se cerraba inmediatamente.

-Que pasa Satoshi? Por que no entras?.- Shuu veía a Satoshi el cual tenia una cara, de nuevo, llena de tristeza y con sus ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No.. no es nada… pero.. creo que es mejor que si me hagas el favor ahorita, mi madre apenas esta acabando de cocinar.- Tomaba del brazo a Shuu.

-Le podemos ayudar.-

-NO! No vayas a entrar…. Por favor.- Satoshi aprendía fuertemente a Shuu del brazo y lo jalaba hacia el columpio del pequeño jardín.

-Satoshi…. E-esta bien.-

Cuando Satoshi llegaba al columpio, escondía su mirada en su fleco y le decía a Shuu:

-Shuu… podrías… columpiarme un poco?.-

Shuu se impresionaba ante la petición del chico de cabello negro, eso era algo tan… infantil?. Pero que le costaba solo columpiarlo un poco?, así que caminaba hacia las espaldas de Satoshi y ponía sus manos en las cadenas del columpio.

-Ok.-

Shuu empezaba a columpiarlo un poco, observando como de las mejillas del chico corrían unas pequeñas lágrimas. Satoshi parecía un muñeco sin vida, su cabello se ondeaba un poco ante el contacto con el ir y venir del viento; de repente, alzaba la vista y solo decía:

-Tenía años.. que no sentía el aire así en mi cara…-

-Satoshi… perdón pero… siento que en tu casa viste o escuchaste algo que no debiste.-

-Ya no importa, por que sé que cuento con mi madre.- El chico miraba a Shuu con una cálida sonrisa pero todavía había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Shuu veía aquella sonrisa, y no podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que reaccionaba y cerraba los ojos para decir:

-Quieras o no, un leve apoyo hace que puedas seguir adelante.-

-Gracias, ya me puedes dejar de columpiar.-

Shuu se hacia a un lado y Satoshi empezaba a frenar el columpio poniendo sus talones en el piso, levantando algo de polvo y parando poco a poco.

-Bien, muchas gracias por el favor.-

-De nada.-

Shuu se sentaba junto a él y empezaba a ver las fotos del "proyecto" y empezaban a comentar sobre que foto había salido desenfocada o cual de plano.. no se veía nada más que el cielo.

- D: esa foto de seguro la tomaste Shuu.-

-Claro que no! Ese fuiste tú.-

- Yo no soy tan torpe para sacar solo el cielo.-

-Aja…-

-Oh chicos, lamento interrumpirlos.- La voz femenina de la madre de Satoshi sonaba enfrente de ellos.

-No se preocupe señora.- Shuu guardaba su celular y Satoshi veía a su madre sonriéndole felizmente

-Ya esta la comida y… ya se tomaron la foto juntos?.-

-Este..-

-Nop.-

La señora Hanako le estiraba la mano a Shuu y este comprendía que quería su celular para sacar una foto.

-Ok, solo apriétele el botón de a lado y cuando enfoque dele en el símbolo de en medio y se sacara.-

La señora le sonreía y tomaba el celular y decía:

-Ok… listos? Una.. dos.. digan.. SAKE.-

Shuu solo cruzo los brazos, mientras que Satoshi se recargaba algo en el hombro de Shuu y sonreía de esa manera cálida que pocas veces se mostraba en su rostro con una seña de amor y paz.

El click y el flash… ambas hacían que en la pantalla del celular quedasen plasmados los dos chicos, la señora Hanako la veía y sonreía un poco.

-Bien, se ven bastante guapos chicos.- la señora le daba el celular a Shuu.

-Gra-gracias señora.-

-Madre… harás que me sonrojee…-

-Jejejeje, bueno, bueno, ya vayamos a comer, por que a mi ya me dio hambre.- la señora caminaba hacia la casa y Shuu solo se reia para si mismo.

-Vendrás o qué?- Satoshi decía esto parándose del columpio y dando pasos hacia la entrada de su casa.

-Voy…-

La comida ya estaba en la mesa… mesa para 3: arroz, algo de carne asada con salsa y algo de ramen con camarones.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, joven Shuu.-

-Huele bastante bien.- Se sentaba en la mesa delante de Satoshi.

-Oh madre… sabes que me encanta cuando haces carne asada.- Tomaba los palillos y decía: -Itadakimasu!.-

Los tres empezaban a comer, Shuu comía despacio disfrutando de aquella comida poco usual, ya que en su casa, pocas veces probaba comida que no fuese muy sencilla. Para él, esto era algo nuevo pero bastante bueno.

-Y bien, que te parece la comida de mi madre?.- Preguntaba un Satoshi atascándose de arroz la boca.

-Sato… no hables con la boca llena.- Su madre le limpiaba los labios.

-Madree… oye ya no soy un pequeño!.-

-Pues lo pareces jajaja.- Shuu se reía un poco y decía: -Esta deliciosa, en serio nunca había comido algo así.

-Muchas gracias, ya sabe que cuando quiera, puede venir a esta casa, y les prepararé lo mejor que pueda.-

Shuu se sentía algo avergonzado, pero Satoshi solo le sonreía y pareciese que esta le robaba la mirada.

-Estas bien?.- Preguntaba la madre de Satoshi.

-E-este si.- Veía su reloj y decía: Dentro de 20 minutos, Kenichi-san vendrá por nosotros, deje que yo lave los trastos, aunque sea deje que haga algo por favor.

-Bueno, muchas gracias.- la señora Hanako tomaba de la mano a Satoshi y le susurraba: -Debemos de hablar.-

El mayor se paraba e iba a su habitación, ahí, madre e hijo empezaban a hablar mientras que Shuu estaba en la cocina.

-Hijo.- La mayor se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

-Escuche lo que dijo mi padre hace rato, y… lo siento, en serio lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada. Si, tu hijo es homosexual pero… que más da si soy feliz?...- Satoshi veía hacia las afueras desde su ventana. –Tú lo dijiste, y… gracias madre, gracias por apoyarme.-

La señora Hanako se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba a su pequeño hijo besándole la frente y diciéndole:

-Cuentas conmigo, eres mi único hijo, y te amo mucho y lo que me importa es verte feliz, sea con lo que tu seas feliz… tu madre también lo será.- Le daba otro beso en la frente.

-Madre.. yo.. es que..- Sus ojos tenían un poco de lágrimas.

-Ya basta de llorar tanto, hijo mío; debes de ser fuerte en esta vida llena de trabas y de gente cruel que no dejara que una sonrisa salga de este rostro.- La mayor le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Vaya, nunca te había escuchado hablar así.-

-Pocas veces pudimos hablar, y por cierto… lamento haberte echado ese día de la casa, pero…es que estaba cegada por el coraje y por las cosas que habia dicho tu padre, hijo: perdóname.-

Satoshi se acercaba a su madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla y decía:

-Estas perdonada desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-Por cierto… no tienes mal gusto eh?.-

-Ah?, por que lo dices?.- Satoshi miraba extrañado a su madre.

-Dirás que no me he dado cuenta?, soy tu madre..- Le pellizcaba una mejilla. –Te gusta Shuu.-

Satoshi abría sus ojos expresando incredulidad y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Cla-claro que no.-

-Hijo… no me niegues cosas que mis ojos captan, sabes que.. la sonrisa que pones cuando estas con él, es muy diferente a las demás sonrisas que haces?.-

-Madre… es que.. bueno.. como decirlo.-

-Espero que él te corresponda, y por lo que veo…- Una voz ronca empezaba a decir:

-Entonces si eres un asqueroso puñal.-

-Querido… que haces parado?, debes de recostarte!.-

-Déjame hablar mujer… tú bastado.. córrele, veta a consolarte con ese chico! O que?... ya te bastó con solo una noche?.-

Satoshi miraba de arriba abajo a su padre, caminaba hacia el señor y le decía:

-A palabras necias… oídos sordos. Gracias por darme la vida, pero aún así, si no admites mi forma de ser y mi vida, pues no lo hagas, yo soy feliz y es lo que cuenta.- Satoshi regresaba con su madre, le abrazaba, tomaba las cosas de Shuu y las suyas y salía de la habitación. –No se si te volveré a ver, no sé si podre verte todavía con vida, pero… gracias y adiós… Padre.-

El menor baja las escaleras con la frente en alto, volteaba y le dirigía una fría sonrisa a su padre.

-Ese… asqueroso…-

Al bajar, Satoshi veía a Shuu el cual terminaba de lavar los trastos. Por la ventana se veía a lo lejos una camioneta negra.

-Nee Shuu, creo que ese es Kenichi-san.-

-Ahh, siempre es tan puntual, oye.. gracias por bajar mis cosas.-

-No hay de que, pero vámonos ya.-

-Y tu madre?.-

-Mi padre se puso un poco mal, te manda saludos y dice que te cuides mucho.-

-Oh… bueno, y tú, estas bien?.- Caminaba hacia la salida.

-Claro que lo estoy, y lo estaré.-

Llegaba la camioneta llegaba, Shuu se subía primero mirando por última vez aquel paisaje que tanto le había gustado; Satoshi miraba hacia su habitación, ahí su madre se asomaba y le mandaba un beso con una mano, y en los labios de la señora se leía:

-Cuídate mucho, se feliz y cuando sean algo… me avisas.-

Satoshi se reía un poco y no evitaba sonrojarse. Como es que su madre fuese tan sabía?. Veía su casa, ladeaba la cabeza, decía un pequeño adiós y se subía a la camioneta.

El chofer les daba la bienvenida, y ambos chicos solo contestaban un gracias y Satoshi abrazaba su maleta.

-Ahhh.. ya me dio sueño….-

-En serio, si pareces niño.-

-Cállate, chico andrajo :D .-

-Y de nuevo con lo mismo.- Le daba un pequeño zape.

- Dx! Me pegaste! Kenichi-san! Me pegó!.-

-Jejejejejeje, oiga joven Shuu, no debe de pegarle a sus invitados, es de mala educación.-

-Pero.. Kenichi-san! Me dijo chico andrajo! Dx! ¬¬ me las pagaras en la escuela… aahh.. ya se con que me las pagarás.-

-Mira como tiemblo jajajaja xD.- Satoshi se acomodaba en su lugar, se ponía sus audífonos y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

[En la mente de Satoshi]

**Espero que… tengas razón madre, y sea correspondido.**

Shuu estaba algo entretenido escribiendo un "reporte" para su "proyecto", esto le tomaba como 30 minutos en los cuales no le había prestado atención a Satoshi, pero en una curva sentía como algo cálido se recargaba en él.

-Ah?.- Volteaba y veía a un Satoshi completamente dormido, con sus labios semiabiertos y con una expresión de serenidad. Ante esto, Shuu sentía como un ligero rubor se le subía a las mejillas, Satoshi se veía tan… inocente?.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Que.. que carajos? Por qué mis mejillas las siento tan calientes?. Por que su cuerpo lo siento tan cálido?..aahh!**

Shuu hacia un poco de lado a Satoshi y de uno de sus bolsillos caía una libretita.

-Qué es esto?.- Shuu se agachaba y la recogía, al abrirla encontraba hojas llenas de escritos, algunas hojas tachonadas y otras con algo de tinta desvanecida en pequeñas gotitas. Al llegar a las últimas hojas, la curiosidad le ganó y empezó a leer.

El sonido baila en el viento ondeándose,

mientras la razón y la conciencia se aplastan

el crimen y el castigo se mezclan

desapareciendo junto con la luz.

Estas últimas palabras solo hacen eco.

Mi voz grita hasta el final de este mundo podrido.

Y junto con mi loco e inflamado corazón,

caen muertos.

Una voz ronca murmura una risa,

y las olas del resentimiento desaparecen.

Un amor congelado empieza a temblar,

y una voz ciega se derrama.

Las hojas muertas giran bailando

y un grito desaparece en la oscuridad

de un mundo podrido.

…..

Era todo lo que había escrito en esa hoja. Por los puntos suspensivos, se notaba que faltaba todavía un poco más.

-Por que tus letras son tan.. tristes?.-

Terminando de decir eso Satoshi despertaba un poco y miraba a Shuu con su libreta.

-Que.. que haces con eso?.- decía algo exaltado.

-Lo siento. Se cayó y la recogí.- Se la daba rápidamente.

-No.. no hayas leído nada….- Satoshi la guardaba en su mochila y después decía:

-Lu…luego te cuento, pero en serio, no digas nada de lo que leíste si es que lo hiciste.-

-No diré nada, pero aun así…. Nada.. olvídalo.-

El resto del camino ambos chicos iban algo callados, cada uno escuchando su propia música.

Cuando llegaban a la cuidad, los dos chicos se quitaban sus audífonos y Shuu le decía a su chofer:

-Kenichi-san, podría ir hacia las calles que están cerca de la escuela?-

-Si, con mucho gusto.-

-A donde vamos?.- Preguntaba Satoshi.

-A donde más? A tu casa menso.-

-No es necesario.-

-Qué más da?, estamos cerca de ahí, así que nada de peros.-

La camioneta llegaba al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Satoshi.

-Bien, llegamos.-

-Gracias, y nos vemos el lunes.- Satoshi bajaba sus cosas y se bajaba de la camioneta.

-Ok, nos vemos allá, y sobre lo de la libreta… despreocúpate.- La camioneta avanzaba y Satoshi solo le decía gracias al chofer.

-Disculpe joven Shuu, se me había olvidado decirle que en su casa están los Kiyuuno.-

-De nuevo?.- Decía en tono de fastidio.

-Si, antes de que me fuera estaban hablando con sus padres, no se si recuerde de la fiesta de presentación de Wakana.

-Si, si, como poder olvidar eso.-

-Pues creo que ya quedo la fecha.-

-Espero que falte mucho para eso.-

-este.. joven Shuu… es mañana.-

-MAÑANA! Que carajos!.-

-Jo-joven Shuu!.-

-Pe—perdón! Dx pero.. por que mañana! Aahh! Que horror.-

-Pues, ya ve, así que váyase preparando.-

-Ahh.. ya que.-

Al llegar a su casa, Shuu entraba por la puerta de servicio, ya que no quería encontrarse con Wakana, así que subía por las escaleras traseras, llegaba a su cuarto y se acostaba en su cama.

-Este viaje si que fue interesante.- Sacaba su celular y empezaba a ver las fotos, y se detenía a ver la foto que había sacado la madre de Satoshi. –No nos vemos mal, y esa sonrisa… por que.. no puedo dejar de verla? Que te pasa Shuu? Por qué estas así cuando esta muy cerca de ti?.-

Shuu dejaba caer lentamente su celular y se quedaba dormido.

Unas horas más tarde, entraba la madre de Shuu y le despertaba.

-Hijo.. hijo, por que no nos avistaste que llegaste? Eh?.-

-Ma-madre?.. amm… madre? Perdón pero es que estaba tan cansado que..-

-Sin excusas, mañana será la fiesta de Wakana, y quedamos que primero será en la casa y después ella quiso que también hicieran algo en una antro VIP de la cuidad.-

-Antro?.. pero.. que demo.. digo que?.-

-Shuu, son jóvenes, ella quiso disfrutar de ese lugar, así que no se lo negamos y se hará mañana.-

-adasdasd.- se quejaba un poco Shuu.

-Qué es eso de estarse quejando de esa manera?.-

-Olvídelo madre, bien mañana estaré listo.. pero puedo invitar a alguien?.-

-Si, pero bueno, descansa y mañana tu padre quiere ver el proyecto que fuste a hacer.-

-No se preocupe, mañana se lo muestro.- El joven estaba demasiado somnoliento.

-Ok, ya duérmete y hasta mañana.- La señora se levantaba y salía del cuarto de Shuu.

-Aasdasdasd… esa Wakana me esta haciendo la vida imposible- Tomaba su celular y escribía lo siguiente:

Hey, espero que no te haya despertado, por que por lo que vi duermes como niño.

Oye, mañana tengo una.. "fiesta" y la verdad no quiero estar entre tanta gente que solo aparenta ser algo que no es, me gustaría saber.. si quisieses venir? Puedes invitar a quien quieras.

Le digo a Kenichi-san que vaya por ti a las 6 pm, la fiesta es de gala, pero no por eso vengas disfrazado de chico de la alta sociedad, ven siendo tú mismo ya que yo no me pondré esas cosas formales.

Es un favor que te pido….Me cobro el favor que me pediste… ok, no, solo es un favor vale?.

Me confirmas lo más pronto que puedas.

Atte: Shuu.

P.D: Gracias….

Shuu instintivamente apretaba el botón de enviar y recapacitaba pero era demasiado tarde.

-Ahhhh! Qué acabo de hacer! Por qué le dije que viniera! Aahhh! Shuu! Shuu! En qué estas pensando?..- Se dejaba caer en su cama pero no soltaba su celular.

En la casa de Satoshi, él estaba tocando su guitarra y su celular sonaba.

-Quien será?.- Al abrir su celular veía que era de Shuu. Cuando lo leia sonreía para si mismo y solo contestaba:

No te preocupes, gracias por la invitación y entonces nos vemos mañana, trataré de no dar la impresión de ser un chico pobretón. xD

Favor por favor.. te pasas Chico andrajo :D.

Y no tienes que agradecer…..

El que debe de agradecerte…. Soy yo.

Cuidate…..

Terminaba de mandar su mensaje y veía las letras en su libretita.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de seguir con estas canciones tan.. oscuras, quizá llego un leve rayito de alegría…-

Satoshi apretaba su celular y comenzaba a reírse para así meterse a su cama.

Minutos más tarde Shuu recibía su mensaje y al instante decía:

-Satoshi...- Ponía la foto de Satoshi en donde se atravesaba para salir en la cámara y pensaba.

**Qué carajos me has hecho?... esa… esa sonrisa…. Hey Shuu, por qué tu corazón latió tan rápido cuando vez su cara llena de alegría?...

La respuesta puede ser….

Su sonrisa?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

La mañana llegaba rápidamente, en la mansión de los Dela Rousse empezaba a haber cierta actividad desde las 6 de la mañana: mesas por aquí, criados yendo y viniendo, todo un gran alboroto.

Shuu estaba tranquilamente dormido en su cama, era domingo y solo ese día era cuando se acostumbraba a parar tarde, pero ante tanto ruido procedente de los criados y demases cosas, el chico se despertaba.

-Aasshh.. que carajos hacen a estas horas?.. quiero dormir más!- se ponía su edredón encima de la cara y se acurrucaba, pero aun así el ruido era demasiado como para permanecer dormido, por lo que el chico se levantaba de su cama, tomaba su Ipod y lo encendía, regresaba a su cama y se ponía los audífonos a todo volumen.

-Ahh, esto si es música para mis oídos.- Shuu volvía a quedarse dormido…pero perdía la noción del tiempo.

Unas manos le movían de un lado para el otro, haciendo que un audífono cayera y escuchara:

-Joven Shuu! Joven Shuu! Levántese por favor! Ya es casi medio día!- Una voz femenina le decía esto.

-Que?.. pero..eh?.- Shuu empezaba a despertarse lenta y perezosamente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, reconociendo a una criada. –Que pasa´? Déjenme seguir durmiendo- Se tallaba los ojos.

-Pero ya son 11:50am! Debe de probarse la ropa que le compró la señorita Wakana para el día de hoy!.

-Ya es tan tarde! Oh fuck!.- Rápidamente, se levantaba y corría a la ducha diciendo: -Dile a Wakana que no me pondré su ropa, que yo tengo la mía, que gracias pero no.- Shuu se metía a su baño y tomaba una ducha de 5min.

Pasada una hora, bajaba a desayunar… pero se encontraba con la mirada fría de su padre el cual estaba fumando en la sala de estar.

-Lindas horas de bajar a desayunar, no es posible que te quedaras dormido tanto tiempo.-

-Lo-lo siento, pero es que estaba demasiado cansado.- iba a pasarse de largo hacia el comedor pero su padre cambiaba su tono de voz a un tono serio y demasiado seco.

-Veo que ese viajecito te afecto demasiado, por que ayer no bajaste a saludar a tus futuros suegros?.- Inhalaba una gran bocanada de cigarrillo.

-No, no me afecto, simplemente fue un viaje algo cansado. Y me quede dormido por que estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Por cierto que tanto están haciendo?.-

-Preparando la casa, esta tarde vendrán demasiadas personas importantes a conocer a Wakana.-

-Solo para conocerla… harán tanto relajo?.- Shuu decía esto caminando hacia la cocina y tomando un platón para servirse cereal.

-Tanto?.. Shuu, ella será la nueva Dela Rousse, date cuenta delo importante que es eso.-

-Padre…. Que.. que dirías.. si…- Hacia una gran pausa, en la cual el señor decía:

-Si que?.-

-Si… bueno… es que… pienso que ella no es….. pues..-

El ruido de un teléfono celular hacia que Shuu guardara silencio y sacara de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil. Era un mensaje.

Shuu! Chico andrajoso! :D

Oye no quieres que lleve algo para la futura Dela Rousse?.. ok ._. Creo que eso no verdad?.

No en serio, no quieres que lleve algo?.

Shuu reía un poco ante el mensaje que le había llegado, y su padre al ver eso, le decía:

-Quien te mando el mensaje, que hasta tu cara cambio?.-

-Un amigo…-

-Pues vaya amiguito. Ya desayuna por que Wakana te compro ropa y quiere que te la pruebes, esta puesta toda en tu armario. Creo que desecho algo de ropa tuya-

Al menor parecía que esto le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro, ya que solo parecía enfocarse a contestar su mensaje.

Satoshi.. mendigo crio…. ¬¬

No te preocupes, no traigas nada, puesto que…. Adadasd.. nada… no traigas nada, esa niña tiene demasiadas cosas, y le traerán más.

Aunque creo que… no nada.

Nos vemos en la tarde.

Shuu desayunaba, pero en su mente rondaban algunas ideas.

[En la mente de Shuu]

**Veamos Shuu, por qué tanta importancia en él? Qué más da si no viene?... CLARO QUE SI! Asdasdsa.. es con el único que me puedo divertir un poco, más entre tanta gente.

Aunque… por qué viene a mi mente de nuevo su sonrisa!**

Había tanta gente, ruido, cosas por aquí y por allá, que el chico al terminar su desayuno salía de su casa hacia el jardín que tenían, pensando que ahí quizá encontraría algo de paz.

-Ahh.. como amo este jardín, aunque a veces mi madre corte las rosas para ponerlas en los floreos que hay en la casa.- Cuando Shuu llegaba al jardín, veía que abundaban las personas y en el poco pasto que había, estaban puestas sillas y mesas.

-Que carajo.. hasta aquí habrá gente! Que no habrá un pequeño espacio donde no haya hipocresía?.-

Shuu decepcionado caminaba de nuevo hacia su cuarto, ya que… cual era el único lugar en donde no habría más gente que solo él?, prendía su laptop y ponía algo de música en esta, se acostaba de nuevo en su cama y empezaba a tararear algunas canciones, pero aun asi.. por que no dejaba de pensar el la razón por la cual había invitado a Satoshi a esa fiesta?, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y de repente se levantaba y decía para si mismo:

-Quizá el me puede ayudara no sentirme tan incómodo, creo que esa es la respuesta.

Al terminar de decir esto veía su reloj para ver la hora.. y no había ni si quiera pasado 2 horas desde que se había tomado su desayuno.

-Oh mierda! Como odio que el tiempo pase tan lento… pero.. bueno creo que mejor empezare a checar que ropa me pondré, ay que ni de loco me vestiré con la ropa que escogió esa niña.-

Shuu seguía escuchando su música e iba directamente hacia su armario, al abrirlo el chico de cabello verde se llevaba una gran sorpresa.

-QUE MIERDA PASÓ CON MI OTRA ROPA! POR QUE SOLO VEO ROPA FEA!-

El chico lanzaba estos gritos los cuales de no haber sido por la música a todo volumen, se hubieran escuchado por toda su casa.

-Maldita sea! Donde están mis jeans! Donde están mis playeras que me encantaban tanto! DONDE ESTA MI CINTURON CON ESTOPEROLES Y SUDADERAS!.-

Desesperado, Shuu comenzaba a sacar toda aquella ropa elegante que invadía su armario sacándola a tirones y con cierto coraje ya que parecía que habían invadido su espacio y habían puesto las cosas que más le desagradaban. Justo cuando se daba por vencido al ver aquella cantidad de ropa tan inusual para el, encontraba un jean que hacia mucho que no se ponía, era de color negro con algunos toques en azul marino, que a simple vista parecía un pantalón formal.

-GRACIAS DIOS! Esa Wakana… ahora si se fue muy lejos.- sacaba una camisa de vestir color azul marino la cual le quedaba algo holgada y también encontraba una playera algo larga color gris, veía un saco negro y unos zapatos negros; tomaba sus prendas de vestir y se las ponía para ver que tal se veía. El pobre chico no estaba muy contento del todo ante la imagen que observaba frente de él, pero sabia que no había de otra.

-Ok, pues no es mi estilo me siento como un completo Junior…. Aunque si tuviera unas cadenas para colgar mi cartera… o mi cinturón con estoperoles, quizá si seria otra cosa.-

Decepcionado, el chico suspiraba y de nuevo veía su reloj el cual marcaba las 5:30pm, sabia que dentro de media hora comenzaría aquella fiesta llena de superficialidades, hipocresía y rumores sociales. Linda fiesta no?, así que regresaba a su laptop para apagar la música e ir con Kenichi-san para informarle que fuese por Satoshi.

Llegaba lo más rápido que podía a donde estaba su fiel chofer y le pedía de favor que fuese por el joven de cabellos negros ya que estaba invitado a la fiesta de Wakana.

-Ok joven Shuu, iré por su amigo. Y por cierto, se ve bastante bien con esa ropa.-

-Ni me digas nada Kenichi-san, que cometieron un abuso en contra de mi integridad personal.- Solo le faltaba una nubecita de la desgracia encima de la cabeza.

-Jejeje, pero bueno aunque sea no parecerá mesero o un botones.- Decía el chofer caminando hacia su coche.

-Kenichi-san!.- Gritaba Shuu.

-Es broma, es broma.- se subía al coche y le hacia la seña de adiós.

-Aaah ese Kenichi-san, parece como si fuese mi verdadero padre.- Al terminar de decir estas palabras Shuu se quedaba pensado: por que nunca podía llevar una conversación con su "verdadero" padre? Era demasiado diferente el convivir con su padre a convivir con aquel viejecillo de servicio, con este le tenia confianza y confidencialidad…. Acaso..?

Una voz chillante emitida con un leve grito lo sacaba abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Shuu~!.-

-Mierda…- Volteaba para ver a Wakana caminar hacia el, parecía un maniquí de boutique, con risos exageradamente ondulados, pestañas algo exageradas para sus ojos, maquillaje en sus parpados algo cargado, una falda demasiado entallada pero que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y un pequeño saco con una blusa de vestir rosa- Que carajos le paso?.- Pensaba para si mismo.

-Amorcito! Nee, nee como me veo?.- daba pequeñas vueltas como si estuviese modelando.-

-Te vez…. Absolutamente… falsa.-

-Eh?, falsa? Espera… dijiste eso por la impresión que te causó verme así verdad?.-

-Claro que no, solo digo lo que realmente veo, y para mi eso es falsedad.-

La chica parecía estar demasiado molesta por las palabras del chico pero se le acercaba y lo abrazaba.

-Shuu, esto debe de cambiar, por que.. en serio: que haremos cuando seamos marido y mujer?. No nos podemos estar peleando por pequeñeces.- Le susurraba al oído pero el chico lo único que hacia era tratar de separarse de ella.

-Wakana, la verdad no creo que este preparado para…- el mayor no terminaba su frase cuando empezaban a llegar los invitados. –Ya llegaron los invitados.-

-Pues que mejor que nos vean asi de juntos, no lo crees? Esta fiesta es para que me presenten como la nueva dama de los Dela Rousse, para que vean quien será la esposa del joven Shuu Dela Rousse.- Le acariciaba una mejilla con sus manos.

Ante aquel contacto Shuu solo alejaba su cara y se separaba más de Wakana.

-Pues quizá sea para eso, pero para mi no es mas que mera hipocresía y chismes sociales.- Caminaba a lado contrario de Wakana. –Por cierto, la ropa que me dejaste en mi cuarto, esta horriblemente fea, sabes que no es mi estilo y a parte de eso: todo desaparecio, sabes cuanto quería esas cosas? Pero bueno, no me queda mas que comprarme otros.- La veía despectivamente y empezaba a saludar a los primeros invitados que habían llegado.

-Maldito Shuu, por que te comportas asi conmigo! Aash! Tú serás mi marido! Serás mio! Aaaahh!.- Haciendo una pequeña rabieta, se retiraba a el jardín.

Palabras llenas de vacio, sin sentimientos ni nada por expresar más que pura vanidad, falsedades e hipocresía al máximo: "oh que bien que ya se vaya a casar su hijo, es su primera novia no es así?, cuanto tiempo llevan ellos dos como novios? Aww! Que linda pareja!, muy buena elección de su hijo, sus pequeños hijos saldrán hermosos". Personas que nunca en su vida habían pisado esa casa puesto que la rivalidad entre empresarios parecía ir más allá de un simple comercialismo. Esa gente realmente estaba ahí para desearles felicidad o algo bueno? O solamente para chismosear?. Shuu no soportaba aquello, era algo demasiado difícil de tolerar, estrechaba las manos de diferentes hombres de negocios, manos que, al parecer estaban impregnadas de un fuerte olor a tabaco y sin alguna marca o herida que demostrara que alguna vez en su vida habían hecho algo más que no fuese sentarse a dirigir una empresa. Era algo.. frustrante? No sabía como describir esa sensación, pero lo único que quería era acabar con esos saludos por una vez por todas.

-Bueno pues pasaré a retirarme, iré por un poco de soda.- Shuu hacia una leve reverencia ante todos esos hombres con traje y con ese olor tan penetrante a cigarrillo.

Pasaba delante de todas las jovencitas que habían ido a esa reunión, chicas que, parecían igual de falsas que Wakana. Ante todo esto Shuu no evitaba ver consecutivamente la entrada por donde pasa el coche, esperaba la venida de Satoshi.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Ya se tardaron demasiado, habrá.. pasado algo?... Satoshi…. Kenichi-san**

Shuu estaba empezando a preocuparse por aquellos, y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Se paseaba alrededor de esa entrada, miraba su reloj y eran las 6:45pm.

-Por que fucking carajos no vienen!.-

Detrás de Shuu se escuchaba una vocecilla que le decía:

-Y ahora por que tan ofensivo?.. chico andrajo?.

-Por que Satoshi y Kenichi-san no han llegado! Ya me preocupe por e..- reaccionaba al instante y veía a un Satoshi sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza. La imagen que tenia era la de un chico de tez morena, con el cabello algo alborotado pero expresaba cierta formalidad, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco encima, un pantalón gris de mezclilla algo entallado y unos buenos zapatos de vestir.

-Satoshi?.- Shuu lo veía lentamente y este solo se reía.

-Pues que? Si soy yo, y perdón fue mi culpa de que nos tardáramos tanto. Es que no encontraba mi cinturón.- se rascaba su cabeza.

-No hay problema…. La cuestión es que están bien. Solo me hiciste preocupar.- Cruzaba los brazos y soltaba un suspiro. –Que bueno que llegaste, necesitaba con quien distraerme.-

-Pues… hay mucha gente, por que no platicas con ellos?.- Satoshi se sentaba en una banquita de piedra que había por ahí.

-Por que sus palabras están vacías Satoshi.-

-Siento que aquí solo se respira algo de.. falsedad?-

-Estas en lo correcto.-

-Oh si! Toma.- sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita.

-Y esto por que es? No es mi cumpleaños menso.- Shuu lo decía en tono de juego y tomaba la cajita.

-Simplemente por que quiero dártelo, que no puedo?.-

-Ohh, que agresivo.- Shuu estaba apunto de abrir su cajita cuando Satoshi se levanta de donde estaba sentado y decía:

-Hay un pianista tocando?.-

-Ah? A si, mis padres contrataron uno para ambientizar esta "fiesta".

-Hace tanto que no veo un piano.-

-Quieres ir a ver?.- Shuu guardaba la cajita en su bolsillo del pantalón y le hacia la seña de que lo siguiera.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el jardín principal, donde poca gente estaba admirando a aquel pianista que tocaba en aquel piano.

-Que desperdicio, nadie lo ve.- Decía Satoshi algo decepcionado.

-Ahhh que te dije? Pareciesen que no saben apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida.- Se sentaba en una sillita del jardín.

Satoshi sin decir nada caminaba hacia donde estaba el joven pianista, le decía algo y este solo se rascaba la cabeza y le cedía el lugar.

Satoshi se sentaba enfrente del instrumento de teclas negras y blancas, posaba sus dedos en estas y comenzaba a tocar una leve tonada. La gente que iba y venia empezaba a mirar a ese joven tocando, habían notado que la melodía cambiaba demasiado, algunos ya la conocían, otros tantos solo iban por el simple hecho de que el pianista no era el que tocaba, si no un joven que nunca habían visto en sus vidas.

Shuu, impresionado ante la forma de tocar de Satoshi se le quedaba viendo anonadado, con una mano en su mentón, las piernas cruzadas y entrecerrando los ojos.

La melodía interpretada por Satoshi se llamaba Claro de Luna, mucha gente decía el nombre y sonreía, otros se ponían algo melancólicos, pero la pose que tenia Satoshi al tocar el piano hacia que las personas se sintiesen atraídas hacia el.

-Quien es ese chico?.- una voz familiar para Shuu decía junto a él.

-Madre?.-

-Quien es?, nunca lo había visto en mi vida.-

-Él es mi amigo… Satoshi .- sonreía un poco.

-Oh Dios, que hermoso interpreta esa canción, tiene talento el pequeño.-

Satoshi estaba por terminar su interpretación y le ponía más sentimiento y cerraba los ojos para por fin terminar con unos leves tecleados en el piano.

El ambiente se llenaba de aplausos, de personas parándose de sus lugares y aplaudiendo, de abuelitas llorando por el sentimiento que esa melodía les había expresado; Satoshi nunca se imagino tener ese resultado, por lo que solo se paraba y hacia una reverencia ante todo su público.

-Bravo!.- exclamaba la madre de Shuu.

Satoshi se quitaba de aquel piano y se dirigía hacia Shuu.´

-Oye.. no.. no hice el ridículo? No.. este.. no me pasé?.- su voz estaba llena de cierta vergüenza.

-No lo hizo jovencito.- La voz de la ,madre de Shuu le contestaba.

-Bu-buenas tardes, soy Satoshi . Gusto en conocerla.- le hacia una reverencia.

-El gusto es mio, Satoshi-kun.-

-Satoshi, ella es mi madre.- Shuu le presentaba a su madre.

-oh! De nuevo mucho gusto en conocerla.-

-Vaya, si que eres un chico impresionante! Tocaste tan bien esa hermosa melodía, en mi época yo tocaba esa tonada.-

-Mu-muchas gracias.-

-Bueno, los dejo para que sigan platicando y gracias por deleitarme mi oído Satoshi-kun.-

-Hasta luego.- Satoshi se despedía de nuevo con una reverencia.

-Wooh! Impresionaste a mi madre! Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.-

-no fanfarroneé mucho?.- Satoshi estaba algo sonrojado.

-Claro que no, ese es el Satoshi que conozco.-

Ambos chicos se reían pero atrás de ellos alguien los veía con cierto recelo y algo de enojo.

-Ese pobretón! Como es que…. Aahhh! Por que es que lo odio tanto?, no aguanto verlo cerca de mi Shuu, y luego luciéndose con mi suegra! Debo de hacer algo….. y creo que ya sé que será.- Wakana esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el micrófono de presentación.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, espero que estén de maravilla disfrutando esta fiesta hecha especial para mi, ya que como lo saben seré la próxima dama de los Dela Rousse, mi esposo Shuu y yo seremos la mejor pareja que podrían imaginarse, oh! Creo que ando siendo muy presumida, pero bueno, infinitas gracias por venir y demostrar su interés por mi. Dentro de 10 minutos chicos y chicas están invitados al antro VIP que esta a unas cuadras de esta hermosa casa, los espero con ansias!- Wakana dejaba el micrófono y caminaba hacia su limosina.

Satoshi se sacaba algo de onda, puesto que no sabia nada sobre el hecho de ir a un antro.

-Shuu este.. por que no me dijiste que iríamos a un antro?.-

-Perdón, se me olvido. Te incomodan esos lugares?.-

-Más o menos, es que.. pues.. nunca he ido a uno.- decía algo penoso.

-Pues… entonces vamos? Ya que la verdad ahí el ambiente estará peor para mí, si no me cuido podría ser besado por esa niña.-

-Jajajaja! xD no creo que te bese pero si intento de...ejem... ok iré contigo pero no seré guardaespaldas.- Le sonreía un poco.

Los jóvenes de la fiesta partían hacia el antro mencionado, Satoshi al llegar al lugar se impresionaba ante el ambiente tan… animado pero patético que había.

-Solo veo: luces, música ensordecedora, mujeres con minifalda y tacones de... Con razón no frecuento estos lugares-

-Yo he venido algunas veces pero no duro más de una hora.- Se sentaban en una mesita alta con sillas de la misma altura, la cual tenía una botella de vodka.

-Y.. por que otra fiesta aquí?.-

-Por capricho de esa niña.- Abría la botella de vodka y servía un poco en un vaso. –Gustas?.-

-No tomo, este más bien solo poco, pero no quiero gracias.-

-Wooo primer chico que escucho que no toma.- Shuu empezaba a tomar un poco.

-No seré conductor designado eh? ¬¬ .-

-Y quien dice que me pondré todo ebrio? no tomo para emborracharme, si no por que me gusta tomar un poco. Me gusta el sabor de este vodka aunque prefiero el sake.- dejaba su vaso en la mesita.

-No me gustaría que te pasase algo.- Satoshi decía esto en un susurro y la música todo volumen se llevaba aquellas palabras.-

-Qué dijiste!- Gritaba un poco Shuu.

-Nada! Oye ahí esta tu.. perro huye! xD.-

-Satoshi grosero.- Shuu le sonreía y se levantaba de su lugar. –Espérame aquí, no tardo, ire por algo de jugo para ti.-

-Gracias.-

Shuu caminaba hacia el bar que había en ese lugar, y al lugar de Satoshi llegaba Wakana.

-Hola, Satoshi.-

-Oh Arceus, que le ha dado por decirme por mi nombre?.-

-Nada, simplemente no puedo hablarle de vez en cuando?.-

-Hasta de usted me tratas, estas tomada o drogada?.-

-Ninguna de las dos, solo venia a dejarte esta botella de jugo, puesto que veo que no has tomado nada de alcohol, espero que te diviertas.- Le sonreía y se caminaba en sentido contrario.

-Esa niña es bastante extraña, aunque.. jugo?.- Satoshi abría la botella y la olía, no percibía ningún olor extraño así que decía: pues bien, no lo despreciare xD.- Se servía un poco en un vaso y comenzaba a tomar ese jugo.

Shuu estaba en el pequeño bar pidiendo algo de jugo pero alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Ah? Que demonios… quien es?.-

-Adivina?.- Le mordían el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Wakana aléjate…- Shuu se la quitaba de encima a la chica.

-Vamos Shuu bailemos un poco.-

-No quiero, quede en llevarle este jugo a Satoshi.-

-Yo lo vi platicando con mas personas, y de hecho ya hasta tiene un jugo ahí, se lo pidieron al mesero.-

-Pero… si Satoshi no.- Wakana jalaba a Shuu al centro de la pista y comenzaba cierta música electrónica.

-Vamos! Deja que disfrute de sus nuevas compañías.. tú y yo bailemos.- Wakana se colgaba del cuello de Shuu.

Este estaba algo pensativo ya que pues Satoshi no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, a parte de que él le había prometido regresar con él.

-Espera Wakana, deja solo le llevo este jugo a Satoshi.-

-No irás a ningún lado.- en un instante la pista se llenaba de jóvenes y chocas bailando alrededor de la pareja, y Shuu no podía divisar a Satoshi sentado en esa mesa.

Había pasado media hora, y Shuu no podía ir al lugar de Satoshi.

-Satoshi…-

-Por que.. dices su nombre eh?.- Wakana lo veía con cara de enojo y de forma despectiva.

-Como que por qué?.- Justo cuando acababa su frase empezaba a escuchar un coro de voces que decían: que baile tubo! que baile tubo! Uuuhh!

-Qué carajos esta pasando allá?.- Caminaba hacia donde estaba aquel tumulto de personas, algunas ya ebrias y otras riéndose a carcajadas.

-Espera Shuu!- Wakana solo hacia una mueca de satisfacción.

-Vamos! Nee.. Satoshi? Que tal si después de esta fiesta.. nos vamos a mi penthouse y ahí terminamos con esto eh?.- Una chica estaba insinuándosele a el chico que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.-

-Tú que?.. aléjate... yo ya tengo alguien a quien AMO… y creo que me corresponde.-

-Ándale… solo por esta noche.. quiero solo esta noche eh Satoshi?-

-Qué no con un carajo! Vete a acostarte con el primer tipo que se te ponga enfrente! Eres muy zorra lo sabias?.-

Shuu como podía pasaba por ese tumulto y veía a un Satoshi abrazado por esa chica y de repente se escucha una buena bofetada.

-Natsuki! Que carajos crees que..-

El ruido molesto de las risas empezaba a surgir de las gargantas de los jóvenes ahí presentes.

Satoshi permanecía con su cara gacha y con una mano en su mejilla.

Rápidamente se veía como Shuu corría hacia él y le levantaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de un brazo.

-Qué crees que estabas haciendo Satoshi?.-

-Simplemente evadiendo a una estúpida zorra.-

-Satoshi.. vámonos.- Shuu lo jalaba hacia la salida pero Wakana se ponía en su camino.

-A donde crees que vas Shuu?.-

-A dejar a Satoshi a su casa.-

-Tú no iras a ningún lado!.- La chica aventaba a Satoshi hacia la pared haciendo que este al no estar en sus 5 sentidos perdiese el equilibrio y se fuese a estampar algo fuerte con la pared.

-QUE MIERDA HACES WAKANA! PARECES UNA NIÑA DE 6 AÑOS!.- Shuu ayudaba a Satoshi a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Déjalo! El se emborracho por que quiso! Shuu tú no iras a ningún lado sin mi! Esta fiesta es para mi! Soy yo la que importa y no este pobretón patético!.-

Shuu alzaba su mirada y clavaba esta en la de Wakana, su mirada era fría y fruncía un poco el ceño para decir:

-La patética eres tú. Te falta atención, mírate.. tratando de llamar la atención de personas sin nada mejor que dar que su mediocridad ante la vida.. que acaso tu también eres de esas? quítate de mi camino...-

Wakana quedaba estatica y anonadada por lo que el chico de cabello verde le decía, se llevaba ambas manos a los oídos y empezaba a decir: Tú que sabes! Tú que sabes!.-

Shuu salía con Satoshi pasándole un brazo por los hombros para que este se pudiese apoyar bien.

-Mira quien termino como conductor designado.-

-Lo siento mucho Shuu, en serio lo siento.-

-Mejor cállate y como fue posible que te pusieras así? Por Dios Satoshi.-

-Solo estaba tomando jugo.-

-Pues que clase de jugo?... Satoshi no debí dejarte solo en ese lugar.-

-Me lo llevo un perro .-

-Fue Wakana!.-

-Seeeep, pero pues no tenia alcohol…pero… heme aquí colgado de tu brazo…-

-Satoshi… en cuanto lleguemos te vas a tomar unas buenas tazas de café.-

Shuu pedía un taxi y este los llevaba hasta el departamento de Satoshi.-

Al no poder subir las escaleras, Shuu tuvo que llevárselo por el elevador.. y oh grata sorpresa! El elevador solo llegaba al piso número 4.

-No me jodas!- Exclamaba Shuu.

-joder…..- Satoshi empeazba a marearse más.

-Espera.- Shuu lo tomaba para poder cargarlo en su espalda.

-No.. no es necesario.- ponía sus manos en los hombros de Shuu.

-Claro que lo es.- El chico cargaba en su espalda a Satoshi subiendo los pisos que les faltaban para poder llegar al departamento del chico de mayor estatura.

Al llegar, Shuu buscaba una llave en los bolsillos de Satoshi y veía que no habia nunguno en su ropa.

-Fuck Satoshi! Que carajos no pensabas regresar a tu csa?.-

-No… este.. quizá se me cayeron mis llaves.- Intentaba ponerse el solo de pie pero un gran dolor de cabeza le impedía hacer eso. -Itai…-

-Donde guardas las llaves de repuesto?.-

-No..no recuerdo…. itaii…- se tomaba sus sienes y las masajeaba.

-Mierda!.- El menor volteaba a todos lados para ver si había alguna pista de esas llaves… y veía un pequeño rosal junto al columpio de madera. –Si no están ahí.. te dejo aquí muriéndote de dolor de cabeza.-

Shuu corría a buscar esas llaves en esa maceta y… bingo! Afortunadamente ahí estaban las llaves.

-Mira… no recordaba haberlas puesto ahí.-

-Idiota.- Abría la puerta de la entrada y volvía a cargar a Satoshi para ponerle en el sofá más cercano que había. Shuu quedaba hincado para poder hablarle bien a Satoshi. –Espera a que te traiga ese maldito café, y te lo tomarás!.-

-Shuu espera.- El mayor tomaba a Shuu de las mejillas con ambas manos y lo veía a los ojos, pero….. en menos de 5 segundos lo había soltado y le decía: -Lárgate! cuando me pongo ebrio no quiero ver a nadie.. así que vete, solo necesito dormir-Se volteaba hacia el respaldo del sillón para evitar su mirada.

Shuu quedaba algo sorprendido por lo que el chico en estado de ebriedad acababa de hacer.

-Que mierda dices? No te dejare aquí solo con ese dolor de cabeza que tienes.. y… estas mal.-

-QUE NO! SOLO DEJAME SOLO!.-

Shuu nunca habia escuchado esas palabras de Satoshi, por lo que se levantaba y le ponía una mano en la cabeza para decirle:

-Ok, te dejaré pero si mañana no vas a la escuela vendré a verte.-

-Como quieras.- Se acurrucaba como un felino en el sillón a lo que Shuu solo le ponía una frazada encima.

-Descansa y mañana nos vemos.-

-Hasta.. mañana y perdón.-

-No me pidas perdón, solo mañana te quiero ver en la escuela.- Shuu se guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo para así tener forma de volver a entrar al departamento de Satoshi.

Satoshi se cubría su cabeza con la frazada y le decía adiós en una forma demasiado seca.

Al salir del departamento, Shuu se toma sus mejillas, recordando los ojos de Satoshi como queriéndole decir algo. Sacaba su celular y… en este ponía la foto de él y Satoshi, la foto que les había tomado la madre del menor.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Satoshi.. Qué me querías decir?... por qué esa mirada algo triste?... Satoshi… yo… yo estoy cayendo en cuenta que…. Me empiezas a importar demasiado, tu maldita sonrisa... si estas mal yo también lo estoy. No puedo dejar de decir tu nombre cuando me siento mal…. Satoshi. Estas convirtiéndote en algo esencial para que yo también pueda sonreír**

El chico veía que empezaba a hacer algo de frío por lo que se acomodaba su saco y sentía la pequeña caja que tenia guardada en su pantalón, la sacaba y la abría. Sus ojos se abrían un poco, su cara esbozaba una tierna sonrisa y sacaba de esa cajita una pulsera de metal con su nombre grabado y adentro de la cajita venia una nota:

Shuu! Chico andrajoso! :D

Hey! Espero que este pequeño detalle sea de tu agrado, quizá no sea de la plata más fina o del oro más caro que haya…. Pero es una leve forma de demostrarte mi gratitud ante lo que has hecho por mi.

Muchas gracias.

Y Shuu yo también…...

Bueno luego te diré.

Que te guste :3.

Satoshi.

Shuu guardaba la cajita con la nota dentro y la pulsera la veía fijamente y de sus labios salía un:

Satoshi…no lo sé pero, creo que….

me haces muy feliz.


	8. Capitulo 8

hola gente! :D

espero que esten de maravilla :3

bueno pues les vengo a dejar el cap 8... que a mi consideración es el mas bello de todos ;w; (hasta ahorita xD)

espero que les guste... ;w;

**Capitulo 8**

Shuu estaba caminando hacia su casa, tarareando algunas canciones y viendo el cielo negro con matices azules y moradas que estaba encima de él. Tenia una cara de serenidad… pero su celular sonaba y veía que el remitente era su madre.

-Me supongo que ya se habrá enterado sobre lo que pasó en ese antro.- Tecleaba para contestar y escuchaba la voz de su madre:

hijo? Donde estas? Ya es algo noche y ya es momento de que regreses a casa.

Ya voy madre, de hecho estoy a una cuadra de la casa.

Oh que bien! Te divertiste?.

Si, me divertí.

Bueno hijo, aquí en la casa hablaremos mejor.

Ok madre.

El chico colgaba la llamada y echaba un último vistazo al cielo y decía:

-Creo que debo de pensar bien lo que dije… por que..él también se pondria feliz cuando estoy con él…?.- Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiraba para por fin divisar su casa.

Al entrar a su casa, veía que todo estaba siendo recogido por la gente de servicio, las mesas eran llevadas por mas gente a los camiones del servicio de banquetes y todo desaparecía lentamente.

-Como es que todo se acaba tan rápidamente y en un santiamén?...-

Shuu caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su casa y veía a su madre cenando y a su padre fumando un puro.

-Ya llegué madre, padre.- Se acercaba a ellos.

-Que bien hijo, no quieres comer algo?.-

-No gracias, quiero descansar un poco.-

-Y como se la pasaron?.-

-Bien…- Decía secamente.

-Pareciese que nos estas tirando de locos.- Comentaba la padre de Shuu tras inhalar una gran bocanada de humo.

-No, simplemente me la pasé bien. Con su permiso subiré a mi recamara ya queme siento muy cansado.- Shuu caminaba hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación pero su padre lo detenía diciéndole:

-Espero que te quede claro que queremos lo mejor para ti. No quiero que empieces con niñerías.-

-No son niñerías…- Susurraba el menor.

-Dijiste algo Shuu?.- Le veía su madre.

-Nada, en serio estoy cansado, me paso a retirar.- Shuu sin más que decir el menor empezaba a subir sus escaleras.

-Esta causándonos algo de problemas….- Decía la señora junto a su esposo.

-Si, nunca pensé que esto se pusiera así, pero solo debemos de esperar unos meses más… después de que sea su cumpleaños 18 todo estará como queremos, y después de que se case con Wakana muchísimo mejor para nosotros.-

-Ahhh espero que estés en lo correcto, por que me estoy cansando..-

La charla había acabado puesto que ambos señores se quedaban callados sin demostrar alguna señal de tener alguien a su lado.

En su habitación, Shuu se acostaba en su cama, tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba; ponía ambas manos en la almohada t tocaba su muñeca derecha que era donde traía puesta la pulsera de metal que le habían regalado.

-Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi…. Creo que no podre aguantar más esto.. pero si estoy equivocado? Si solo lo veo como el hermano que nunca tuve?.. no, no lo sé. Pero aún así, siento otra cosa, algo que nunca había sentido…- Tomaba la almohada y gritaba en ella: -Aaahhh! Maldiciooón!- Aventaba la almohada e inmediatamente prendía su laptop y ponía algo de música.

El chico extrañamente empezaba a escuchar una canción, y en esta el sonido del bajo sonaba tan profundo, tan… ni el mismo Shuu sabia como describirlo, pero sabia que le había encantado el sonido de ese instrumento. Algunas canciones como Taurus On Parade, algunas de Slakingnot, System of a Odish, entre otras.

-Por que apenas me di cuenta de que ese instrumento suena tan… genial?, más que genial.. siento un no sé que, y si… y si yo pudiera?- Shuu empezaba a buscar en internet varios videos de bajistas del género de música que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo buscaba solos de bajo.

Ese día cambiaria su vida.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para el chico de cabello verde, este estaba más animado que cualquier otro día, y como un chico que quiere aprender a tocar un instrumento, comenzaba a fingir que tocaba el instrumento de 4 cuerdas. En el desayuno tenia una sonrisa que a todos les dejaba que pensar, y en el coche parecía que solo veía el cielo sin prestar atención alguna al trafico matinal que había en la cuidad.

-Joven Shuu, esta usted bien? Parece que esta perdido en el limbo.- Le decía el conductor de mayor edad.

-Si, estoy bien solo que tengo en mi cabeza unas ideas algo.. extrañas y una de ellas es que quiero aprender a tocar el bajo.-

-Ohh! Usted quiere aprender a tocar el bajo! Que idea tan creativa!.-

-Wooo! Nunca pensé que usted se animaría tanto, Kenichi-san.- Decía Shuu con una leve sonrisa.

-Es que cuando era joven yo tocaba la guitarra acústica, y la verdad después de eso quería tocar el bajo.. pero mis padres murieron y debí de valerme por mí mismo y abandonar ese gusto.-

-Lo siento por haberle hecho recordar su pasado.-

-No se preocupe, me alegra el hecho de que alguien que es preciado para mi también tenga un gusto como el que yo tuve.

-Gracias Kenichi-san, a veces lo siento a usted como mi verdadero padre…- Shuu decía esto tan espontáneamente que no le daba tiempo de rectificar y segundos después solo reía de nerviosismo. –No me haga caso.-

-Joven Shuu… no diga esas cosas…-

Se hacia un leve silencio en el coche y llegaban a la escuela.

-Kenichi-san, no pase por mi el día de hoy, por que iré a buscar un buen bajo eléctrico.- Decía bajando del coche.

-A donde ira a buscarlo?.-

-Yo creo que iré al centro de la cuidad, ahí hay mas tiendas de música.-

-Si quiere pasopor usted a la hora que me diga.-

-Muchas gracias, yo le marco. Hasta luego- Shuu caminaba hacia adentro de su escuela.

-Se cuida joven Shuu!.-

El chico le hacia la seña de adiós y le sonreía un poco, era como si su verdadero padre se despidiese de él.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Que sentimiento tan extraño tengo cuando hablo con Kenichi-san, en serio pareciese que estuviese hablando con mi verdadero padre. En cambio con mi padre…. No puedo ni hablar así con él.**

Cuando llegaba a su salón de clases, veía que estaba ya casi todo el grupo… menos Satoshi.

-Le dije que si no llegaba iría directamente por el a su departamento.- Se sentaba en su lugar y no dejaba de ver la puerta de la entrada.

Pasaban unos cuantos minutos y el salón se llenaba de poco a poco, pero sin la presencia del chico de cabello alborotado.

-Desgraciado Satoshi.. y si te pusiste más mal?.-

El maestro de la primera clase llegaba, empezaba a saludar a los alumnos y comenzaba a escribir algunos ejercicios de matemáticas en el pizarrón.

Y Satoshi seguía sin llegar….

Pasaba media hora.. y se escuchaban unas pisadas rápidas en dirección al salón de clases.

-Lo siento mucho!.-

La voz de un chico a todos los sacaba de su concentración en los difíciles ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Joven Satoshi.. que son estas horas de llegar?.- decía el profesor sentado en su silla.

-Lo… lo siento! Es que.. ahhh.. me sentía algo mal.. pero estoy aquí.-

-Pues pasele, tiene un retardo y si junta otro tiene una falta entendido?.-

-Si, entiendo.-

Satoshi llegaba rápidamente a su lugar y comenzaba a pasar los ejercicios a su libreta.

De repente snetia un papelito caer en su pupitre el cual decía:

Ábreme.

El chico obedientemente abría aquella notita la cual decía lo siguiente:

Que bueno que llegaste.. si no hubiese ido a tu casa.

Pareciese que el mayorr solo había leído eso pero no le hubiese dado importancia.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Qué te pasa?... qué tienes?.**

Las horas pasaban y Satoshi solo parecía concentrado en sus clases, no le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Ya a la hora de la salida Satoshi estaba dispuesto a pararse de su asiento pero alguien lo tomaba de un brazo.

-Estas bien?-

-Por que debería de estar mal?.- Contestaba secamente.

-Satoshi… sé que no estas bien.-

-Déjame.-

-No, no lo haré, y quiero que me ayudes en algo.-

-En que te podría ayudar un chico que ayer hizo pasarte una gran vergüenza?.-

-Me ayudas más que nadie y eso me basta.- Shuu lo soltaba y le decía: -Quiero que me acompañes a elegir un bajo eléctrico.-

-Qué! Para que carajos quieres un bajo eléctrico?.- Exclamaba Satoshi.

-Pues para qué más sería un bajo eléctrico? Pues para tocarlo.-

-Quieres aprender a tocar el bajo eléctrico?.-

-Si, ayer lo decidí.- Shuu caminaba hacia la salida del salón.

-E-espera! Y como carajos piensas tocar ese instrumento? Tienes conocimientos de música?.- Decia caminando detrás de él.

-Nop, no los tengo.-

-Y quien carajos te enseñara?-

-Tengo en la cabeza a cierta persona, que espero que acepte.-

-Pues aún así, deberás de dedicarle mucho tiempo a un instrumento de música y.. oye me estas haciendo caso?.- decía por que parecía que Shuu no le prestaba atención.

-Ojo por ojo.. diente por diente.-

-Ah?.-

-Vente, ya quiero ver mi nuevo bajo.-

Ambos chicos caminaban hasta el centro de la cuidad, en el trayecto Satoshi permanecia algo distante, mientras que Shuu escuchaba música y denuevo imitaba los movimientos de un bajista tocando aquel instrumento que le habia interesado tanto.

Llegaban al centro de la cuidad, estaba algo lleno de gente, por aquí y por allá, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, eran como las 4:30pm había un leve sol de otoño, y las nubes eran muy pocas en aquel cielo azul.

-Oye.. sabes más o menos que tipo de bajo es el mejor?.-

-Lo que importa es que lo sepas tocar ¬¬.-

.Ohh yo solo preguntaba, aunque quiero uno de 5 cuerdas.-

-De 5 cuerdas? Nada. Primero empieza por el de 4.-

-Lo sé, solo que después de que sea todo un master, quiero tener en mis manos un buen bajo de 5 cuerdas.- Decía Shuu algo emocionado.

-Y.. por que te surgió el amor por empezar a tocar un instrumento?.-

-Quizá haya sido por tres razones, pero la que mas me importa todavía no la tengo bien definida, con el tiempo sabré contestarte esa pregunta perfectamente.-

-Shuu.. pero… tus padres, no dirán algo al respecto?.-

-Si lo dicen, que lo digan. La verdad no me importa que digan, ya que parece que no les importa verme incomodo con el hecho de casarme con alguien que no amo…- Shuu se apartaba de Satoshi e iba a ver un bajo de 4 cuerdas bastante decente.

Satoshi veía a Shuu bastante contento viendo cada bajo que había en esa tienda, veía también las baterías y algunas guitarras… especialmente para ver una guitarra negra muy sencilla pero la cual costaba más cara que su bajo.

-Amm… luego regresaré por ella.-

-Ah?.- Satoshi le veía con curiosidad.

-Bueno pues me llevo este bajo.- Iba a la caja y pagaba aquel instrumento que tenia en sus manos.

Satoshi solo reía un poco, por que era la primera vez que veía a Shuu tan emocionado con algo. Caminaba hacia donde estaba el menor y le decía:

-Estas seguro que tienes quien te enseñe?-

-Seep, solo espero que acepte.-

Ambos salian de la tienda de instrumentos: un Shuu triunfal con un buen bajo a sus espaldas, y un Satoshi viéndole por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonriéndole en secreto. Pasaban por unas pequeñas bancas y Shuu hacia una parada.

-Nee Satoshi..-

-Sip?.-

-Deja le hablo a mi maestro de música, me esperas aquí sentado? Es que no tengo buena señal.-

-Este sip.- Satoshi tomaba asiento viendo como Shuu se alejaba bastante de él.

Al instante.. sentía como su celular sonaba y al abrirlo el remitente era…

-Qué demonios?.- Decía riéndose contestando su celular.

-Disculpe, hablo con Satoshi?.-

-Shuu déjate de tonterías.-

-Disculpe me gustaría saber… si seria usted tan amable de enseñarle a tocar el bajo a un chico que empieza a amar la música? Lo he escuchado tocar… y sé que será buen maestro para mi.-

Satoshi se reia un poco y veía a Shuu a lo lejos, de espaldas hacia él.

-Si, yo creo que podría, aunque quizá sea después de mis clases particulares de inglés.-

-Vaya, así aprovechará todo su tiempo. Me parece perfecto.-

-De nada, y ahora comprendo: ojo por ojo… diente por diente.. Shuu.-

-Jejeje, bueno le dejo por que debo de ir con cierto chico que me esta esperando en una banquita, le digo algo?.-

-Sip.-

-Ese chico parece un niño extraviado… es un mocoso.-

-Desgraciado…..tsssss tsss.. lo siento.. tss tsss se va la señal! Tss tsss.. hasta luego!.- Satoshi colgaba y veía que Shuu se volteaba a verlo y le sonreía para después hacerle la señal de que se levantara y caminara hacia el.

Shuu ahora era el que estaba callado, permanecía así por 15 minutos hasta que Satoshi rompía el silencio.

-Nee, Shuu.-

-Si?.-

-Cuando quieres empezar con tus clases?.-

-Si se puede desde hoy.-

-jajaja! Si que tienes unas ganas tremendas de aprender a tocar ese bajo verdad?.-

-Si por que como te dije, me surgió ese amor de repente.-

-Si, el amor surge muy repentinamente…-

-Tienes tanta razón… por que de hecho yo… pues… nada, mejor lleguemos a tu casa que ya quiero empezar con mis clases.-

-Shuu este.. lo siento pero es que deje un desastre ayer que estuve ebrio.- Decía en todo apenado.

-No te preocupes, te ayudo.-

-Nada! Es que realmente me da pena que vean mi desastre.-

-Hay Satoshi…. Bueno entonces mañana será tanto curso de inglés como de bajo?.-

-Sip.-

-Deja le hablo a Kenichi-san para que pase por nosotros.-

-Okis.-

Shuu le llamaba al chofer de su familia y este le decía que en menos de 5 minutos estaría con ellos.

Los dos permanecían en esa banquita, escuchando música y riéndose de los ademanes de Shuu intentando tocar el bajo y de Satoshi tomando un micrófono y cantando a todo pulmón.

Llegaba aquel coche negro, Shuu subía a su coche y después subía el mayor.

-Buenas tardes.- Decía Satoshi.

-Buenas tardes joven Satoshi.-

-Kenichi-san llévenos a la casa de Satoshi y después nos vamos a casa.-

-Con todo gusto.-

Shuu iba cargando su bajo y Satoshi sacaba su ipod para enseñarle algo.

-Oye Shuu, recuerdas la canción que leíste la otra vez?- Satoshi le veía con ojos de curiosidad.

-Si?.-

-Pues, quizá ya la tenga completa para mañana que vayas a mi casa.-

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero entonces Joven Shuu, usted es maestro de inglés del joven Satoshi?.- Decia el chofer.

-Si, no tiene una gran mejoría pero hace el intento el pobre chico.- Shuu decía esto en tono burlón.

-Verás que tú estarás igual cuando empieces con el bajo.-

-Y usted joven Satoshi será maestro del Joven Shuu?.-

-Seeee… ojo por ojo…- Sonreía para si mismo.

Llegaban a el departamento de Satoshi, este bajaba y se despedía tanto de Shuu como de Kenichi-san.

-Nos vemos mañana, Shuu. Hasta luego y gracias Kenichi-san.- Agitaba su mano diciendo adiós.

Shuu y Kenichi-san decían un ligero adiós y el coche arrancaba.

-Veo que están siendo más unidos.- Opinaba el señor de mayor edad.

-Si.- Shuu acariciaba la pulsera de metal que tenia en su muñeca.

El conductor lo veía por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía un poco.

Arribaban a la casa de los Dela Rousse y Shuu seguía abrazando su bajo.

-Vaya, creo que le tomo cariño a ese instrumento.- Reia un poco el chofer.

-Si, es bastante extraño, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.- Bajaba del coche y decía: Gracias Kenichi-san.-

-De nada, Joven Shuu.-

Shuu entraba a su casa pensando que alguno de sus padres estarían ahí, y le dirían que qué hacia con un instrumento musical?, asi que pasaba de lo más rápido por el comedor, pero no había nadie.

-Parece que no hay nadie.-

Curioso, Shuu recorría los pisos de la planta baja, y en efecto: no habia nadie en la casa mas que las personas de servicio.

-Bueno, mejor para mi…- De repente se quedaba pensando y se sentaba en un sofá.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por qué es que digo es?...mejor que ellos no estén aquí? Pero… si son mis padres?... por qué digo eso?.**

Empezaba a ver las pocas fotos que había en la sala, y en esas fotos… pocas veces se veía a su padre sonreír, a su madre besándole una mejilla cuando era pequeño… cosas de las cuales no se había percatado.

Algo pensativo subía hacia su habitación y dejaba su bajo junto a su cama para después acostarse de una sola caída en su cama.

-Pero si ellos me quieren…. No debo de pensar cosas así, Shuu.. no debes.-

El chico de cabello verde caía dormido instantáneamente.

Un mensaje de celular lo despertaba.

-Ahhhh quien carajos será?.- Al ver el remitente veía que era su madre.

Hijo, llegaremos muy tarde ya que estamos en una fiesta de gala con los Toriyama (XD). Dile a alguien del servicio que te prepare algo de cenar.

Shuu suspiraba y recordaba a la madre de Satoshi cuando les había preparado tanta comida.

-Siento como…. Un vacio?-

Shuu se limitaba a ver su celular y volvía a quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente el chico se despertaba un poco desganado, se metía a la ducha y aun así seguía con ese desgano, tomaba su bajo y bajaba a desayunar pero veía que no había nadie.

-Madre?..-

-Joven Shuu sus padres salieron muy temprano, su madre le dejo dinero en la mesa.-

-Gracias…-

Shuu sentía algo en su interior, y llegaba a la idea de que eso se parecía a una leve soledad.

Kenichi-san lo notaba extraño pero se limitaba a conducir sin hacerle ninguna pregunta. En la escuela, parecía algo ido.

-Chico Andrajo! Hey hey! Veo que trajiste a tu bajo.- Le decía un Satoshi totalmente animado.

-Si.-

-Entonces a practicar se ha dicho!.-

-Ok.-

-Como nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, que te gustaría comer?.-

-No lo sé, lo que sea esta bien.-

-Eso no existe, anda dime que quieres comer?.-

-Qué no sé!.- Levantaba la voz un poco sacando de onda al mayor.

-Shuu, estas bien?.-

-Si, si lo estoy.- Pero su cara demostraba lo contrario.

-Nop, no lo estas. De una vez te digo: si estas de malas, si estas triste o algo así, no podrás tocar el bajo como es debido. Debes de tener alegría al tocarlo, si realmente amas la música debes de estar contento. Si no lo estas. Entonces no toques nada por hoy.-

-Es que… bueno quizá sean tonterías pero aun así estoy un poco decaído.-

-Ammm…. Oh si! Oye dime el nombre para un pokemon :D.-

-Ah! Para que quieres el nombre para un pokemon?.- Decía Shuu secamente.

-Con tu humor te saldrá: vete a la mierda ¬¬ .-

-Tampoco es para tanto.-

-Vente.-Satoshi lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba del salón de clases.

Shuu salía con todo y sus cosas al igual que Satoshi, las clases ya habían acabado por lo que Satoshi lo llevaba a la calle.

-Satoshi que mierda quieres?-

-No es mierda Shuu, quizá tus ánimos estén hechos eso, pero a mi no me pondrás mal con eso.- Llegaban a una tienda y Satoshi pedía comida para pokemons.

-Comida para pokemons?.-

-Si quieres te doy un poco, quizá te ponga de mejor animo no?.- Decía Satoshi riendo para si mismo.

-No me jodas.-

De nuevo Satoshi lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba de la tienda, al llegar a la calle lo soltaba y el de mayor estatura caminaba con dirección a su departamento, Shuu solo lo seguía pero parecía estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera veía hacia donde caminaba, solo segua al chico de cabello negro.

Cuando llegaban al departamento del mayor, este le decía a Shuu.

-Si estas enojado te va a morder.-

-Que?.-

Al abrir la puerta seasomaba un pequeño bultito amarillo, este caminaba cojeando y lloraba al ver Satoshi.

-Pikachu!.- Corria y lo cargaba

-Un pikachu!.- Shuu se impresionaba al ver aquel pikachu lleno de vendas y con una pata entablillada.

-Pikachu el es Shuu.-

El pokemon le veía y movia la cola.

-Entonces para este animalito querías un nombre.- Shuu acercaba su mano y el pikachu se dejaba acariciar.

-Sip, es que pensé en Pikachu :D.-

-Satoshi ¬¬….-

-Es que… no sé que nombre ponerle ;_;- Satoshi se sentaba en su sofá donde tenia una pequeña caja de cartón con unas frazadas como camita para aquel pikachu.

-Satoshi.. pero te dejaran tenerlo?.-

Satoshi se ponía algo triste y decía:

-Lo dudo, al dueño del edificio no le gustan las mascotas….-

-Hay Satoshi…. Y se ve tan agradable el pokemon.-

-Lo tendré hasta que se cure bien, lo encontré ayer cuando salí por unas cosas a la tienda, me sentí tan mal por él…-

-Que tierno de tu parte.- Shuu decía esto sin pensarlo.

Satoshi se sonrojaba al escuchar lo que este le había dicho, así que solo hundía su cabeza en la piel del poke.

-Bu-bueno comencemos con mis clases, pero que si no nunca acabaremos.- Satoshi dejaba al pikachu en su "cama" y le daba la comida que le había llevado en un traste de plástico ya roto.

Ambos chicos se sentaban alrededor de la mesita y comenzaban a estudiar. Satoshi mejoraba poco a poco, aunque como siempre su pronunciación era el problema.

-Quéharé contigo, he Satoshi?.- Decia un Shuu algo cansado.

-No me mates! Es que en serio me cuesta mucho trabajo.-

-Bueno, con que no tengas que expresarte demasiado en este idioma lo demás es lo de menos.-

-Gracias; oye no tienes hambre?.-

-Algo pero puedo aguantar.- Shuu tomaba su bajo y lo sacaba de su estuche.

-Lo que quieres es tocar verdad?.- el chico sonreía.

-Sí, asi que empecemos por favor.-

Satoshi empezaba a explicarle como estaba conformado el instrumento, las cuerdas y como se debía de afinar, para después pasar a unos cuantos acordes.

-Solo intenta esto, mientras yo voy por mi libreta.-

-Ok.-

Shuu intentaba poco a poco hacer aquellas pisadas que el menor le había enseñado pero aun así se le dificultaba un poco.

Satoshi regresaba con su libretita y le mostraba la canción ya completa.

-Vaya.. es que tú te convertirás en un gran compositor?.- Shuu veía impresionado los párrafos escritos por el menor.

-Es mi sueño, y lo quiero cumplir.-

-Satoshi…- le miraba como releía sus propias canciones, y sonreía cuando terminaba de leer cada párrafo.

De repente el pequeño bodoque amarillo caminaba hacia ellos y se sentaba junto a Shuu.

-Creo que le agradaste a Pikachu.-

-Oh gracias amiguito…. Bueno me debo de ir.- Se levantaba del piso y guardaba sus cosas.

-Shuu no has comido, no quieres algo?.-

-No te preocupes, quizá en mi casa haya comida…. Hecha por la servidumbre, recalentada por la servidumbre…. Me recibirá la servidumbre…-

-Shuu, que tienes? Que te paso en tu casa?.- preguntaba un Satoshi preocupado.

-Me siento… so...- El tono de llamada sonaba en el celular de Shuu, contestaba sin ver el remitente y decía:

moshi, moshi?

Hijo? Donde estas? Vente que ya esta la cena hecha

Ya voy madre

Ok aunque ya empezaremos a comer, acá te veo.

Si

Su madre colgaba el teléfono y Shuu suspiraba.

-Shuu seguro que..-

-No te preocupes.- Shuu estaba de nuevo demasiado despistado por lo que al caminar para ponerse sus zapatos no veía que había una pelotita tirada en el piso y resbalaba.

-Dios!- solo lograba exclamar aquella palabra pero al caer sentía que algo suave lo había detenido. –Ah?.- Al abrir sus ojos veía a Satoshi debajo de él.

-E-estas bien?- Contestaba un Satoshi con un ojo cerrado por el leve dolor en su espalda.

-Satoshi tonto! Peso igual o mas que tú! Estas bien?- Le veía a los ojos y este solo se quejaba un poco.

-Estoy.. bien, nada grave pero ten más cuidado, Shuu.-

-Sa..Satoshi…-

Un leve silencio se hacia entre ellos dos, Shuu arriba de Satoshi teniendo su cara tan cerca; el menor sentía el cuerpo tibio del mayor debajo de él, sus labios algo cercanos a los suyos…. Un gran sonrojo se marcaba en las mejillas de ambos chicos por lo que el menor se levantaba rápidamente casi volviéndose a caer pero recuperando el equilibrio.

-Me.. me voy!.-

-Eh.. si! Este.. nos vemos mañana!.-

-Si!- salía un Shuu completamente sonrojado y desubicado.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**estábamos tan cerca….. demasiado cerca….**

Satoshi adentro de su departamento recogía el pequeño desastre que había y al terminar, tomaba al pokemon en sus brazos y le decía:

-Te agrado Shuu?.-

El Pikachu solo se recostaba en sus brazos.

-Quizá puede ser tu padre… pero no sé si él…. Pikachu… crees que él…- Abrazaba al pequeño bultito amarillo y tarareaba una melodía.

Shuu en su casa comía como de costumbre, aunque esta vez, mas callado de lo normal.

Sus padres parecían estar diferentes, no le dirigían mucho la palabra, solo hablaban para decir cosas de negocios… todo tan monótono….

Shuu subía a su cuarto y comenzaba a practicar con su bajo lo aprendido con Satoshi, y recordaba al pikachu recostado en esa caja de cartón y comiendo en ese feo traste.

-Satoshi… Satoshi… menso.-

Así pasaban algunos días, Shuu parecía seguir estando en la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en sus padres, en muchas preguntas que nadie se las podía responder. Con Satoshi siempre se la pasaba muy bien, se desesperaba en esas clases de inglés con pronunciación fallida y con las clases de bajo las cuales iban muy bien.

Pasada una semana, Shuu le decía a Satoshi que iba a llegar a su casa para las clases después de 1 hora, ya que debía de pasar a hacer algunas cosas.

-Ok yo te espero.-

-Gracias.-

Pasaba hora y media y Shuu no aparecía en el departamento de Satoshi.

-Shuu, donde carajos estas?, hoy no te vi bien… me preocupas…- Tomaba su celular y le marcaba.. pero se había quedado sin crédito.

Pasaban ya dos horas… y el chico de cabello verde no hacia acto de presencia.

-Joder Shuu! y yo sin crédito! Ni modo! Le hablaré desde mi casa aunque me salga muy caro.- Se disponía a marcar desde su teléfono de casa cuando escuchaba que alguien tocaba el timbre. –quien mierda es!.- Abría con enojo la puerta y veía a Shuu con una camita para pikachu y un papel en mano.

-Ahora tú?.-

-Estúpido!- Satoshi se abalanzaba hacia el y lo abrazaba.

-Sa...Satoshi.. no puedo respi..-

-Lo siento, pero es que.. idiota.. y que es eso?.- Señalaba la camita para pokemon y lo soltaba.

-Es para Pikachu.-

Shuu se adentraba al departamento y dejaba la camita cerca del sofá y abrazaba al pokemon.

-Ah?. Pero… yo creo que mañana lo llevare a un lugar donde pueda ser adoptado.- decía en tono de tristeza el chico de cabello negro.

-No es necesario, ya tiene dueño y eres tú.-

-COMO! Pero si el dueño no...-

-Shh… ya hable con él y me dijo que puedes tenerlo.- Le sonreía y le mostraba la hoja donde decía que el señor del edificio se comprometía a dejarle tener al pokemon.

-Pero..-

-Nada, ya es tuyo.-

Satoshi sonreía de oreja a oreja y veía a Shuu para decirle:

-Muchas gracias.- tomaba el papel y lo dejaba en la mesita de centro.

-De nuevo gracias Shuu.- Sonreía como un niño pequeño con regalo nuevo en sus manos.

-Satoshi.. o-oye quieres salir a dar un pase con Pikachu?.-

-Yay!.-

Ambos tomaban sus cosas y Shuu le ponía una correa al pokemon, y salían de departamento. Satoshi lucia demasiado feliz y Shuu… Shuu estaba feliz de nuevo.

Se la pasaban caminando por el parque, jugando con el pokemon y riendo. Shuu parecía estar en otro mundo ya que pocas veces reía como lo estaba haciendo.

Las horas pasaban y no se percataban de que empezaba a oscurecer hasta que Shuu sentía algo de frio.

-Creo que ya es tarde.-

-Si y nosotros aquí.-

-Bueno creo que me debo de ir, aunque dudo que haya alguien que me reciba con un abrazo.-

-Shuu.-

-Si?.-

-Ven.-

Satoshi se acercaba al menor y le pasaba las manos alrededor de sus hombros y le abrazaba.

-Sa-toshi?...- Decía el menor.

-Shuu..-

El menor le separaba un poco pero… lo volvía a abrazar pero de manera muy fuerte, casi estrujándolo entre sus brazos; Satoshi se dejaba abrazar y sentía las corazonadas del mayor, rápidas y serenas.

-Satoshi yo…- la voz de Shuu era algo entrecortada.

-Si?.-

El ruido de un claxon hacia que ambos se separaran.

-Eh?.-

-Joven Shuu!.-La voz era del señor Kenichi.

-Ke-Kenichi-san!.- Shuu se apartaba bruscamente de Satoshi y corría hacia él.

-Joven Shuu, estaba preocupado por usted, ya son casi las 8 y usted no llegaba.-

-E-este.. es que yo, bueno ok luego.. ok…- Volteaba y gritaba: -Nos vemos mañana!-

Satoshi solo se despedía con la mano tomando a su mascota entre sus brazos.

Subía al coche y estaba algo aturdido.

-Joven Shuu… este.-

-No.. no digas nada.-

-Lo siento pero, los vi.-

-No.. solo era un abrazo.-

-Joven… puedo decirle algo?.-

-Si?.-

-Me he percatado que ustedes dos son muy unidos, y otra cosa…. Ha sonreído bastante con él, a lo que últimamente en casa no lo hace.-

-Es que….-

-Joven Shuu…. Lo quiere verdad? Y no me refiero a un querer de amigos.-

-Kenichi-san no diga tonteri..-

-Shuu: empiezas a amar a Satoshi-kun no es así?.-

Shuu se quedaba callado por que era la primera ves que su chofer le decía solo por su nombre y también ante lo que le había dicho.

-Es que.. no sé si realmente sea eso pero…-

-No se preocupe, no diré nada.

-Pero… somos dos hombres…-

-Pero se aman y eso es lo que importa.-

-Kenichi-san..-

-Me gusta verlo feliz… si ese chico lo hace feliz… no piense en tonterías y ya dígale.-

-Gra..gracias pero aún así.-

-Joven Shuu…. Ahhh.. bueno solo le digo que puede confiar en mi.-

-Kenichi-san es que… pero….-

-Joven Shuu, que ha pasado entre usted y sus padres?.- El señor de más edad cambiaba de conversación.

-No lo sé.. pero siento algo extraño y no me pinta bien ese presentimiento.- Decía esto jugando con sus dedos.

-Joven Shuu, me preocupa verlo así.-

-No hablemos más y mejor ya lleguemos a la casa, que solo quiero dormir.-

Tanto el conductor como el chico iban cayados todo el camino y al llegar a la casa, Shuu le decía antes de bajar del coche:

-Si.. Satoshi y yo llegáramos a ser algo más… no diría nada verdad? Me… me apoyaría?- El tono de voz del chico era suave pero a la vez indeciso.

-Claro que lo apoyare y no diré nada.-

-Gracias.-

-Gracias-

Shuu se dirigía directamente a su habitación, por que… que más daba cenar solo o en compañía de personas que lo hacían sentir igual?. Pasaba por el comedor donde estaban sus padres, ambos le vieron y solo un "buenas noches hijo" salió de los labios de la señora Dela Rousse; el señor Dela Rousse ni lo vio a los ojos…. Asi que el chico solo saludó cortésmente y subió las escaleras para poder llegar a su cuarto y recostarse en su cama.

-Por que siento algo.. y ese algo no es bueno?.- Se preguntaba a si mismo para dejar su bajo a lado de su cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Los días pasaban, Shuu iba perdiendo comunicación con sus padres, los cuales solo se limitaban a hablar con él sobre sus clases, ni en cuenta de que el chico llegaba tarde a su casa por estar en casa de un amigo practicando para tocar el bajo eléctrico; pero iba acercándose más a Satoshi. Cada día que iba a darle las clases de inglés, lo iba conociendo más, en cada clase de bajo, Satoshi lo conocía más.

Había pasado una semana y un viernes Shuu regresaba a su casa por que debía de hacer un trabajo para la escuela, y como Satoshi estaba exento de ese trabajo pues no le quedaba más que hacerla él mismo en su casa y después ir a ensayar un poco. Shuu abría la puerta de su casa y como siempre, no veía a nadie… pero escuchaba la voz de su padre que provenía del despacho, iba a saludar pero se detenía un poco al escuchar que también estaba su madre ahí adentro.

-Ese crio… la verdad no se ni por que carajos lo tuvimos que adoptar querido.-

-Deja de quejarte que ya lo sabes: mi padre solo iba a dar su herencia al primer hijo que tuviese un hijo varón, no importaba su fuese adoptado, pero debía de ser varón. Tu eres una mujer inservible… nunca me pudiste dar hijos, que más daba adoptar a un chiquillo pestilente y mugroso que la señora Kiyuuno había encontrado cerca del parque?

-Pero al menos el mocoso tenia facciones finas y no se veia tan...-

-No me vengas con pendejadas…- interrumpio su marido.

La mujer solo agacho la cabeza y continuo-El matrimonio con Wakana se fue por la borda...

-La estúpida esa que se quiso suicidar… que le habrá dicho ese? Uno que le daba lo mejor y mira, nos paga con pendejadas.- El señor Dela Rousse aventaba unos documentos en su escritorio.

-Asshhh, gracias a Dios, solo se conforma con palabritas de cariño.-

-Dentro de un mes, cumple la mayoría de edad, le dan la herencia, le seguimos dando ese "cariño" y después nos dará todo el dinero, por que: como negarle algo a sus amorosos padres?.- El hombre empezaba a reírse de una forma bastante fría. –La verdad, es solo un estorbo.-

-Mira que por su culpa hemos sido tachados de recoge-mierdas.- Decía la madre del chico el cual estaba escuchando todo detrás de aquella puerta de caoba fina, con una mano en su boca y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Hay querida! Jajajajajajaj! En serio nos dicen eso?.-

-Si, me molesta tanto.-

-Aunque no lo niegues.. ese niño lo es, si no fuera por nuestro apellido, no seria nada. Quizá hasta estuviese muerto.-

-Lo sé, pero bueno, espero que la niña esa, Wakana ya este mejor, por que deben de casarse.-

-Si.-

Los padres del chico seguían hablando, decían cosas demasiado hirientes para su "único hijo", Shuu solo podía apretar su puño derecho y corría a su habitación por sus cosas y salir rápidamente de su casa. Que era aquello que recorría sus mejillas? Eran lagrimas que tenían frustración y tristeza. El chico corría lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar al único lugar donde se sentía querido…

Satoshi estaba jugando con su pokemon, riéndose como niño pequeño mientras el pikachu iba y venia con felicidad por el pequeño departamento.

-Pikachu ven acá! Dame esa pelota!- Satoshi correteaba a la bolita amarilla, el pokemon movía su cola y Satoshi solo re reía ante ese acto de su amigo. Justo cuando Satoshi iba a cachar al pokemon, sonaba el timbre.

-Quien será?.- caminaba hacia la puerta y al abrirla veía a un Shuu con los ojos demasiado rojos y temblando un poco.

-Llegue temprano… no.. no molesto?.- Hablaba de una forma demasiado lenta y parecía que ni podía hablar.

-Shuu? Que demonios te pa…- Satoshi solo veía que el menor se tallaba los ojos y le sonreía.

-Nada, solo que quizá me dará una infección en los ojos, solo eso, entonces que? Listo para tus clases?.- Trataba de sonreír pero solo conseguía forzar su cara y obtener una sonrisa de lado sin ningún sentimiento más que tristeza.

-O..ok.-

Ambos chicos pasaban al interior del departamento, Shuu dejaba su bajo y sus cosas de la escuela en el sofá y seguía tallándose los ojos; Satoshi estaba demasiado callado, los ejercicios los hacia con algo de desgano y no emitía palabra alguna…. Al terminar sus clases de inglés, Shuu iba por su bajo y le decía a Satoshi:

-Bien, ahora es momento de que sigamos con mis clases de bajo.-

-Shuu.. e-espera, antes dime que demonios te paso?, no aguanto verte de esa forma.- Satoshi le miraba preocupadamente mientras que Shuu seguía sonriendo.

-Nada, no pasó nada.-

-Como que no pasó nada! Claro que pasó algo!.- Satoshi levantaba un poco la voz.

-QUE NO PASO NADA CON UN CARAJO! Y SI LO HUBIESE PASADO.. QUE MÁS IMPORTARÍA! UNA MIERDA COMO YO NO DEBERIA DE ESTAR VIVA! UN POBRE MOCOSO RECOGIDO! ESO ES LO QUE SOY!.- Shuu se levantaba del piso y caminaba hacia la primera pared que veía y daba un puñetazo a esta….. la consecuencia? Sus nudillos quedaron raspados y empezaban a sangrar.

-Shuu!.- Satoshi corría y lo detenía para que no siguiera con sus puñetazos que solo lo herían más. –Espera… ven.-

Satoshi lo llevaba a su recamara donde tenia un pequeño botiquín, Shuu se sentaba en la cama del mayor, viendo como salía algo de sangre de su mano. El chico de cabello negro sacaba un desinfectante de heridas y una pequeña venda, y empezaba a curarle la herida sentándose junto a él. El silencio invadía de nuevo el ambiente de ambos chicos… pero Shuu lo rompía un algo que al pequeño Satoshi desconcertaba al máximo.

-Puta madre…. No.. no sé ni por que me tienen en su casa..-

-Tus padres…. Que ha pasado Shuu?.-

Shuu empezaba a sentir de nuevos sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.. pero esta vez… estas caían sin necesidad de gestos de tristeza.

-Mis padres solo me tiene por conveniencia, yo solo les daré una puta herencia… que mierda es la vida no?.- Miraba a Satoshi a los ojos y le sonreía para decirle de nuevo: -No valgo nada para ellos.-

Satoshi terminaba de vendar la mano de Shuu… y ponía ambas manos en las mejillas del menor, le limpiaba unas lágrimas y se acercaba sutilmente al rostro de Shuu. Shuu seguía derramando esas gotitas llenas de tristeza y veía como el rostro de ese chico se acercaba más y más… hasta que sintió como aquellos pequeños labios se conectaban con los suyos; instintivamente movía sus labios haciendo que ese roce se convirtiese en algo llamado: primer beso.

Satoshi lo besaba lentamente sin prisas ni lujuria.. era un beso en donde le estaba demostrando demasiadas cosas. Shuu seguía llorando aun con los ojos cerrados, pero ante aquella sensación que le hacia sentir el beso de Satoshi… dejaba de llorar.

Un beso lleno de amor… sin ninguna otra cosa que no fuese cariño.

Satoshi se separaba de Shuu acariciándole las mejillas y le decía en un susurro:

-Para ellos no importas… pero para mi eres lo más importante que la vida me ha regalado. No podría verme sin ti.- Ponía su frente en la frente de Shuu.

-Satoshi.. yo…-

-Shuu que más puedo decir: te quiero.-

-Satoshi es que yo…-

-No, no digas nada.-

Shuu le besaba la frente y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios para decirle:

-Satoshi.. yo también te quiero, si eres un hombre... o eres un alíen, no me importa, vamos a intentarlo, hasta donde más podamos ir.- Lo abrazaba estrujándolo en sus brazos.

Satoshi se dejaba abrazar por el menor, tenía cerca el cuello de este por lo que olfateaba el perfume que emanaba del cuello de Shuu: olía bastante bien, casi a ¿Rosas?. Shuu sentía las respiraciones del mayor, esto le provocaba que soltara un leve suspiro llevando en este el nombre de Satoshi.

-Sa-toshi…-

El mayor empezaba a besar el cuello de su chico, lo hacia de manera lenta y sutilmente, Shuu dejaba que aquellos labios besaran su cuello para después lentamente sentir como caían a la cama. Satoshi ponía ambas manos a los lados de Shuu, y este lo miraba todavía con ojos llorosos pero le acariciaba la cara y hacia una tierna sonrisa.

-Satoshi.. mi.. mi Satoshi.- Le ponía un dedo en los labios.

-Mi Shuu…. Mi lindo Shuu.- Empezaba a quitarle la playera a su pareja.

El cabello u de Shuu caía en su cuello y unos cuantos mechones caían en su pecho desnudo, Satoshi se inclinaba hacia Shuu y besaba el tórax de su chico, Shuu metía sus manos por debajo de la playera de Satoshi sintiendo la piel suave del mayor; este último seguía con los leves besos tratando de abarcar todo el tórax y parte del abdomen del menor. De repente Shuu detenía sus caricias debajo de la playera del chico que estaba arriba de el para empezar a despojarle igualmente aquella prenda que le impedía sentir bien la piel de su pequeño chico.

-Pu..puedo?- Decía un temeroso Shuu.

Satoshi sonreía y él mismo se quitaba por completo la playera.

-No te preocupes… yo lo hice.. tu también tienes el derecho de hacerlo.-

Ambos chicos quedaban desnudos del tronco. Sus miradas se concentraban en el cuerpo de cada uno… y Shuu simplemente se sonrojaba un poco.

-Sa-sato-Satoshi… e-estará bien…. Si lo… pues.-

-Si no quieres no.- Satoshi le besaba de nuevo los labios pero solo era un pequeño roce.

-Yo…- Shuu dudaba un poco pero veía el rostro de su pareja y reía para si mismo entrecerrando los ojos y decía: -Para que miento… hagámoslo.-

Satoshi sonreía un poco, se acercaba a los hombros de Shuu y los mordía un poco, comenzaba a pasar sus manos por el tronco de Shuu, acariciaba con demasiada sutileza su pecho, su abdomen y casi llegando más debajo de su ombligo, empezaba a quitarle el cinturón y aflojando los jeans de Shuu. Este último solo cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar algún "ruido extraño" ya que, le daba pena que su Satoshi escuchase eso, pero este le veía y decía:

-Shuu.. no te muerdas, te vas a lastimar. Lo que pase.. pasará..- Le quitaba por completo el pantalón dejando solo en bóxers a Shuu.

-Es que.. pues.. me da pena ya que…- El menorr tragaba saliva y decía con algo de pena: -Es mi.. mi primera vez.-

Satoshi no evitaba sonreírle y agacharse para besarle de nuevo pero esta vez de forma un poco más pasional, Shuu profundizaba el beso tomando a su pequeño por el cuello; Satoshi empezaba a bajarse su pantalón y quedar el bóxers y al mismo tiempo dejaba de besarlo y con una mano quitaba las cobijas y sábanas la cama.

-Ven… hace algo de frio.- Satoshi se quitaba un poco de encima de Shuu y este pasaba a la cama recién deshecha para que así de nuevo Satoshi quedara encima de el pero con las cobijas cubriéndolos.

-Satoshi te quiero.. te quiero demasiado… muchas gracias por ser una leve luz que me haya iluminado.- Shuu sentía como el cuerpo del mayor estaba muy tibio.

-A ti también te agradezco mucho pero te agradezco por hacerme volver a amar.- Satoshi empezaba a moverse un poco encima de Shuu provocando que este último sintiera "algo" un poco extraño en su entrepierna.

-Amm.. Sato..shi- No pudo evitarlo y de sus labios salía un pequeño gemido.

El nombrado seguía con aquellos movimientos causándole un poco más de esas extrañas sensaciones a el chico que estaba debajo de él.

-Shuu.. mm.. yo….- Empezaba a bajarse su bóxer y de paso el de su chico el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados. Ambos chicos quedaban completamente desnudos, sentían rozaban sus cuerpos el uno con el otro… y Satoshi solo tomaba por la espalda a Shuu que se daba la vuelta ya que quizá, sabría lo que estaba por venir.

-Saaatoshi~! Ammmmm...-

Solo se veía como la luz de la habitación del menor se apagaba…

Aquella noche, todo había cambiado en un instante.. en un segundo.

Ahora ellos dos ya eran algo más, no solo simples amigos escolares, simples conocidos… si no…

..

Una pareja que se querían verdaderamente.


	9. Capitulo 9

El ultimo capitulo que he escrito ._. y el más largo, espero les guste n,n

**Capitulo 9**

Sentía como mis ojos se abrían un poco, y divisaba que estaba amaneciendo y.. su silueta junto a mi. Me acerque lentamente tratando de no mover tanto la cama ya que: como pudimos caber en una cama individual? Pues no lo sé, pero estaba junto a él, tenia los ojos cerrados, durmiendo como un niño pequeño con sus cabellos esparcidos en su frente, los labios semiabiertos y con sus respiraciones serenas. Vaya imagen que tenia enfrente de mi, mi pequeño tan tierno… claro que de tierno tiene mucho pero nunca pensé que el fuese quien…. Ustedes saben. Todavía estaba algo adolorido de mi parte trasera… oh si.. dolorosa pero bella experiencia. Me acerqué más a él y le bese sus pequeños labios; al instante él me correspondía el beso y me tomaba del cuello, yo lo besaba lo mas lento que podía pero el insistía en que el beso se profundizara más.

-Pedazo de...i...¡Shuu!.- Decía Satoshi separando un poco sus labios.-Quieres abusar de mi mientras estaba dormido.- El pequeño sonreía un poco.

-Claro que no quería abusar de ti, mi niño.- le besaba la frente.

-Tu niño? Hey Shuu…- Satoshi hacia un leve puchero. –No me digas así.-

-Por qué no?- Shuu lo abrazaba y le susurraba al oído: -Para mi, eres mi dulce y tierno niño.-

-Mm.. Shuu, no.. amm.. no hagas eso..-

-Por que no habré de hacerlo?.- Preguntaba el menor y soplando un poco en el oído de Satoshi.

-Po… amm.. por que será?.-

-No lo sé.- Shuu jugaba con el cabello de su chico y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Shuu… mmm… mira quien es el pillo ahora.. amm..- Satoshi ladeaba su cabeza ante aquellos mordiscos que le proporcionaba su pareja.

-Seré yo?- Se separaba de el y le veía alzando una ceja. –No sé a que te refieres, por que no hago nada malo.-

-Claro que lo eres. Como que no haces nada malo?... solo… me pones.. Tu sabes como.-

-Yo no se como te pones.- Shuu reía un poco.

-Shuu… quieres estar de nuevo…- Shuu comprendía lo que el mayor trataba de decir y le abrazaba fuertemente.

-No.. no, no, no. No te niego que fue hermoso… pero..- Se sonrojaba un poco.

-Jejejejee… Shuu~! te vez tan… inocente.- Le pellizcaba las mejillas

-Satoshi… no hagas eso.-

-Entonces no me digas mi niño.-

-Nop, por que solo digo la verdad: eres mi niño.. mi niño que más quiero.-

-Shuu.- Satoshi se acurrucaba en el pecho de Shuu y le decía: -T-e q-u-i-e-r-o.-

-Satoshi.. yo también te quiero.-

-Nee… Ya son las 9 de la mañana, creo que es momento de desayunar no?.- Shuu decía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si.. la verdad ya me dio hambrita.- Satoshi se giraba y hacia de nuevo un pucherito.

-Mi niño tiene hambre.. jejeje, aunque…creo que nos debemos de bañar antes no?.-

-Tienes razón… PRIMIS!.- Satoshi se cubría con las sabanas y brincaba en la cama.

-Nada de primera o segunda….- Shuu se sentaba en la cama y solo cubría cierta parte con una sabana.

-Entonces?.-

-Este… Nada, creo que me escuchare muy perverso.-

-Jajajajaja xD aaw mi Shuu, que tiene de malo.- Le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Como que qué? Satoshi.. no.. pues no me gusta ser así.-

-Pero lo piensas….- Sonreía pícaramente.

-Satoshi…. Ahh..- Suspiraba el menor.

-Entonces? Explícame eso.- Ponía cara de niño inocente.-

-Pues.. que.. bueno depende del tamaño de tu baño.-

-Ahhhh! Ya entendí!. No te preocupes.- se acercaba a su chico y le decía cerca de los labios: -Cabemos perfectamente los dos.-

-Entonces…- Shuu se levantaba de la cama y se ponía solo el bóxer que estaba tirado cerca de la cama, mientras que Satoshi hacia lo mismo y caminaba hacia el baño. Satoshi estaba de espaldas y sentía como dos brazos le tomaban del cuello y piernas para así cargarlo.

-Shuu!.- Se asustaba el mayor.

-Qué?, no te puedo llevar así a la ducha?.-

-Asdhfasgd.. me da algo de pena.-

-Nada.. ahora me toca a mi.-

-QUÉ?.- Satoshi abria sus ojos y miraba a Shuu.

-Jajajajaja.. no me refiero a eso…. Jajajajaja!- Shuu reía un poco alto ya quela reacción del pequeño había sido demasiado espontanea. -Si no que me refiero a ser yo quien cuide un poco de ti.-

-Claro que no! Sé lo que pretendes hacer.-

-Y si lo hiciera qué?-

-Perverso..- Le pasaba las manos por el cuello y así los dos entraban al pequeño baño.

En la ducha, había una regadera y una tina, Shuu ponía a Satoshi en el suelo y este caminaba hacia la tina, cerraba la cortina y abría la llave del agua caliente y entibiaba el agua abriendo el agua fría. El agua estaba perfecta en unos cuantos instantes; Satoshi estaba sentado en la tina y abría la cortina: veía a Shuu completamente desnudo cerca de él y se metía a la tina con su pequeño niño.

-Esta rica el agua Shuu?.-

-Si.. aunque me gusta más por otra cosa.- Shuu se acercaba al cuerpo de Satoshi y este no evitaba sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos esperando algo más… pero sentía que le ponía sus manos en la cabeza y empezaba a lavarle el cabello.

-Ah?.-

-Que bueno que cerraste los ojos por que si no te ardería cuando te enjabonara el cabello.-

-adashdfasx.. jadahsfd!.. Shuu!.- Se quejaba el chico siendo enjabonado por el menor.

-Qué?.- Shuu se sacaba algo de onda.

-Me las pagaras…- Sonreía y se dejaba bañar por el menor.

-Estas medio loquito.- Shuu decía mientras le echaba agua en la cabeza con un pequeño recipiente.

-Seee, lo estoy.- Satoshi se tallaba los ojos y veía a Shuu para decirle: -Pero estoy por ti, Shuu.-

Shuu bajaba la mirada y sonreía de lado, le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-Ok, pues vámonos a salirnos ya del agua por que si no nos pondremos como pasitas.-

-Yo quiero!.- Exclamaba Satoshi.

-Si quieres, cuando salgamos al rato pasamos a comprar un poco de pasas y las combinamos con algo dulce.- Decía un Shuu saliendo de la bañera.

El chico de cabellos negros observaba el cuerpo del menorr, vaya que si era un buen cuerpo, algunas gotitas de agua resbalaban por la espalda del chico, su cabello mojado se hacia mas lacio de lo que realmente era, y que decir de su pecho y hombros, Satoshi se quedaba sin habla al ver a su pareja de esa manera. Reaccionaba un poco y se hundía en la tina hasta que su cabeza quedara adentro del agua.

-Satoshi?.- Volteaba a ver que su pequeño estaba hundido en la tina. –Que demonios haces?.-

Satoshi salía del agua y decía:

-Nada.. solo quería enfriarme la cabeza.-

Shuu ya tenia una toalla alrededor de su cintura la cual le llegaba a la rodilla, su cabello lo empezaba a secar con otra toalla.

-Insisto.. eres un pequeño alien todo extraño.- Sonreía para Satoshi y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Shuu…- Decía Satoshi.

-Mande?.- Volteaba antes de salir del baño.

-amm… Te quiero :D .-

-Yo también te quiero.- Shuu sonreía de lado y salía del baño.

Pasados unos minutos, Shuu yua estaba vestido mientras que Satoshi apenas se acababa de vestir y se estaba arreglando su cabello algo necio.

-Shuu, oye, no te van a decir nada.. en tu casa?.-

-Lo dudo, y si me dicen algo.. me vale madres lo que me digan.-

-Shuu pero.. aun así.-

-Lo sé Satoshi, ellos me cuidaron y literalmente no me dejaron morir en la calle, pero… el cariño que tenia hacia ellos ya desapareció, si acaso es por cortesía que regresaré a la casa y claro esta, que todavía me falta un mes para mi mayoría de edad y necesito obtener un departamento para mi solo y ya después me largo de esa casa.- Decía algo alterado el menor

Satoshi caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No era mi intención que te alteraras tanto.-

-Perdóname a mi por ponerme así, pero olvidemos ese tema y mejor desayunemos algo.-

Satoshi lo dejaba de abrazar e iba directo a su pequeña cocina en donde sacaba algo de carne y conectaba la vaporera para poner el poco arroz que tenia.

Shuu se paseaba por el departamento y veía a pikachu durmiendo en la cama que él mismo le había llevado.

-Creo que te consciente mucho verdad?- le acariciaba la cabeza y el pokemon solo movía las patitas delanteras.-

-Shuu! me puedes ayudar a sacar los trastes?.- Gritaba un Satoshi el cual estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Vooy!.-

Shuu llegaba a la alacena y sacaba dos platos, dos vasos y unas tazas para café. Veía que los trastos estaban ya un poco viejos y algunos parecían que los pegaron con pegamento para cerámica. Pasaba sus manos por los trastos y veía a su pequeño, sonriendo al cocinar con un mandil color café claro. Él era tan feliz… quien pensaría que ante algunas adversidades de la vida, aquel chico siempre tratara de sonreír. Shuu llevaba los platos a la mesa y acomodaba las cosas.

Satoshi ponía en medio de la mesa el guisado de carne que acababa de hacer y después jalaba los tazones para el arroz y servía pequeñas porciones de este; Shuu servía un poco de agua en cada taza y se sentaba en el piso para acomodarse y empezar a comer.

-Nee Shuu, toma.- Le daba el tazón de arroz .

-Gracias.- Tomaba el tazón pero veía que el de su chico tenía menos cantidad de alimento que el suyo. –Oye… por que me diste más?.-

-Claro que no, así como.- Trataba de mentir el mayor.

-No te creo.- Shuu tomaba el tazón de Satoshi y le servía mas del arroz que tenia en su plato. –Te he visto comer en la escuela y comes demasiado. Así que come como debe de ser.-

-Pero.. Shuu es que como tu solo comerás tan poco? y la carne también no es mucha.- Decía un apenado Satoshi jugando con los palillos chinos.

-Por mi esto esta bien, casi no como y pues solo tengo un poco de hambre, así que mejor come bien por que no quiero que te me enfermes.- Le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Asdasdafas… oke…-

Ambos chicos comían en silencio a veces viéndose a los ojos y sonriéndose mutuamente, a veces Satoshi se sonrojaba y agitaba su cabeza, a veces Shuu veía como su pequeño jugaba al tratar de comer el poco arroz que quedaba en su tazón… ambos estaban cómodos en ese desayuno.

-Bien ahora yo lavo los trastos y tu vete a darle de comer a Pikachu por que ya ha de tener hambre.-Shuu juntaba los trastos y los llevaba al fregadero.

-Ok!.-

Pasada una hora, los dos se sentaban en el sofá y Satoshi se recargaba en el hombro de Shuu.

-Neee, Shuu?- Decía en tono de pregunta.

-Mande?.-

-Estoy muy, muy feliz de estar contigo.-

-Yo igual, mi Satoshi.- le besaba la cabeza.

-Pero.. necesito decirte algo.- El chico de cabello castaño sentía como el pokemon amarillo se subía a sus piernas y después lo abrazaba.-

-Qué pasó?-Le veía algo extrañado.

-Es que… pues, como decirte que tú no.. no fuiste el primero.-

-Mande?...- Shuu lo volteaba a ver y Satoshi desviaba un poco su mirada.

-Es que… hace años tuve a mi primer pareja, no eres mi primer chico.- Satoshi decía esto demasiado avergonzado.

-Satoshi.. no te pongas..- Shuu le interrumpía.

-Shigeru...Shigeru Okaido era su nombre.-

-Era?.-

-Sí.. era. Hace un año que falleció- Satoshi veía hacia el techo y parecía que estuviese ido.

-Satoshi… estas bien?.-

-Si.. solo que necesitaba decírtelo… y sabes? el fue la persona de la que te hable.. la persona que me incitó a amar la música y tambien a los pokemons, la persona por la cual mis padres me echaron de la casa, no solo por que según era mala influencia para su hijo "doctor" si no… por que se enteraron que tenia una relación con él.- Satoshi bajaba la mirada y sonreía un poco.

-Entonces era él.- Shuu le abrazaba y le decía: -Gracias por decírmelo, no me molesta, ni me preocupa o me da coraje, por que sé que fuiste feliz…pero…. Perdón por que recuerdes que él ya no esta aquí.-

-Antes de conocerte… lo extrañaba demasiado. Todos los días me ponía a escribir canciones que me hacían pensar en él, canciones que solo me llenaban de tristeza, de rencor hacia la vida… y odiando a una persona valiosa para él.-

-A una persona valiosa?-

-Si, esa persona tuvo mucha culpa de su muerte, pero a la vez no.-

-Como?.-

-Su hermana (:3 en el juego Shigeru tiene una hermana) lo quería demasiado, lo protegía más que a ella misma ya que ambos solo se tenian el uno al otro pues sus padres habian fallecido y quedaron al cuidado de su abuelo...Y a parte… él también era de una familia algo adinerada como tú. Nunca le gustaba vernos juntos, reírnos juntos… el hecho de que llegara a su casa y me viera era como si le viese mierda entrando a su casa, su abuelo no era así, era comprensivo y hasta cariñoso conmigo.-

-Entonces ya sabía que eran pareja?.-

-No, solo sabía que éramos amigos. Y si lo hubiese sabido, creo yo que no hubiese habido problema, era un persona muy buena. Pero su hermana.. era demasiado contraria: muy superficial, le gustaba presumirlas cosas que tenía, era caprichosa a más no poder, era muy.. la verdad muy hueca.- reía un poco.

-Wakana…- Decía en susurro Shuu.

-Exacto, eran muy parecidas. Esa niña nunca lo dejaba solo y cuando podía nos seguía para ver que demonios hacíamos, era demasiado incómodo; un día… no nos dimos cuenta de que nos siguió y nos vio.. abrazados besándonos. Recuerdo que ella gritó desde donde nos estaba viendo: MALDITO PUTO DE MIERDA! QUE HACES CON MI HERMANO!... ja…. Hizo mucho escándalo y mucha gente solo volteaba a vernos.. cuchicheando cada cosa… cosas demasiado hirientes. Ella solo gritaba estupideces al aire, solo hacia que Shigeru se pusiese mal, solo nos pudimos separar… y él veía a su hermana con algo de rencor… pero a fin de cuentas era su hermana y la debía de perdonar. Pasaron dos días y no nos vimos ya que su Abuelo y él había salido a una reunión familiar algo lejos, y el segundo día el se quiso regresar para verme, para decirme que nos iríamos a vivir juntos lejos, donde el seria un gran pintor y yo sería un gran músico. Tomo el coche de su abuelo y venia en camino para decirme eso, pero su hermana al ver que él no estaba, empezó a marcar y a marcar al celular de Shigeru, él no contestaba ya que la carretera estaba algo peligrosa con muchas curvas cerradas y algunos pequeños deslaves en el camino… pero le hartó demasiado que le llamara y contestó… su hermana peleaba con el por celular y el solo decía que se calmara y que él esperaba que ella lo comprendiera, pero su hermana solo le gritoneaba y lo amenazaba con decirle a su abuelo sobre nuestra relación, el se alteró un poco y perdió un poco el control del auto… y en una curva….- Satoshi abrazaba fuertemente a su pikachu y decía cerrando los ojos: -el coche se estampo contra un muro de contención… Shigeru.. murió al instante.-

Shuu pasaba una mano por el hombro de Satoshi y lo acariciaba de sus mejillas.

-Fue tan.. horrible saber que había muerto. Ese día me llama a mi su abuelo… que estaba inconsolable. Me sentí culpable…. Y su hermana peor. Yo estaba totalmente en el limbo, perdido y parecía un muñeco que caminaba sin alma ni nada, caminaba por pura necesidad, respiraba por necesidad… pero me sentía desdichado. Es que… el fue el primero que se fijo en este pequeño chico que se sentía solo, sentía que.. que nadie lo quería…-

-Satoshi como puedes decir eso?.- Shuu le miraba con ternura.

-Era bastante desagradable salir con mis amigos y que todos hablaran de sus relaciones amorosas y yo… oh si Satoshi siéntete feliz por ellos, o no?..pero solo podía decir en mi mente: Satoshi estas solo como un Houndour.- El chico estaba abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña bola amarilla y el pokemon se quejaba un poco.

-Satoshi estas lastimando a Pikachu…- Shuu le separaba de las manos al pokemon y le decía. -No vuelvas a decir eso Satoshi.- El tono de voz de este se volvió un tono muy serio.

-Es que.. era tan frustrante… verlos con sus novias.. escucharlos platicándome sus aventuras con las chicas: "hoy estuve con ella, me la pase muy bien. Si! Nos besamos por primera vez! Platique con ella toda la tarde.. me he enamorado de ella…" era… era algo bastante… feo. Quizá puse mucho interés en el amor de pareja, pero me sentí muy mal y solo… más solo que nada.- Satoshi tenia una mirada llena de tristeza pero sonreía de lado.

De repente sentía como dos manos le tomaban de las mejillas y le levantaban la cara.

-Si vuelves a sentirte así… te daré muchos zapes… no debes de sentirte así nunca más.-

Satoshi le veía a los ojos y le decía:

-Shigeru fue el que pudo ayudarme a no sentirme así… y la vida me jugó mal quitándomelo.- Satoshi tenía sus ojos un poco llorosos, Shuu percibía el sentimiento de tristeza de Satoshi y lo besa dulcemente en los labios, se separaba y le decía:

-Sato, la vida nos juega muy mal, pero piensa, quizá no te hubiese conocido y quizá no me hubieses conocido, por algo pasan las cosas. Y el sueño de Shigeru se hizo realidad, no al 100 pero si el hecho de que tu serás un buen compositor. Mi Satoshi, no te sientas así, yo también había llegado a pensar en estupideces de la vida, pero me dije: tarde o temprano llegara, y que fue lo que me llegó? Un hermoso chico al cual quiero demasiado y el cual también me quiere de la misma forma. Satoshi, quiero ser yo quien te proteja, quien te haga sentir querido y quien te haga sonreír de esa forma tan hermosa que por cierto, gracias a ella me enamore e ti.-

Satoshi se quedaba callado ante las palabras que le había dicho su pareja, pero aun así no evitaba que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y abrazaba fuertemente a Shuu.

-Gracias Shuu, yo.. yo no quiero sentirme solo de nuevo, no quiero volver a sentirme como un ser no querido.-

-Mi Satoshi, no temas que yo estaré siempre a tu lado.-

-Shuu, Shuu..- El chico ponía su cara en el pecho de Shuu y este le seguía acariciando la cabeza.

-No te me pongas así, mejor salgamos a comprar las pasas que se te antojaron y por ahí paseamos a Pikachu.-

-Seep, pero Shuu.- Decía en tono de duda el mayor

-Mande?

-Me lo prometes?.- Veía a su chico de forma tierna.

-Claro que te lo prometo, no te dejare solo nunca.- Le besaba un poco los labios y entre ambos chicos quedaba la pequeña bola peluda la cual se quejaba ya que estaba siendo aplastada por ambos chicos.

-Lo siento Pikachu! Es que acá tu padre me sedujo a que lo besara y mírate! Te apuchure~!.-

-Te seduje?, no pues mira que tu otro padre también contribuyo a que te apretáramos pequeño Pikachu.-

Ambos chicos se veían a los ojos después de esa pequeña conversación con el pokemon, era tan chistoso que se dirigieran a ese animalito de esa forma así que ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

[[en lamente de Shuu]]

**No sabía que mi Satoshi había pasado por tantas cosas, tantos pesares; nunca me imagine que él al ser una persona tan feliz tuviese un pasado demasiado triste. Vaya, y yo me quejo por ser un recogido**

Shuu se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta donde lo estaba esperando el mayor, sonriente como de costumbre y siendo jalado por un pokemon desesperado por salir.

-Vamos Shuu! que Pikachu ya quiere bajar!.-

-Ya voy!.-

Aunque ya casi era invierno el clima no estaba tan mal, había un poco de sol el cual hacia que el clima estuviese algo templado. Ambos chicos caminaban juntos por un pequeño parque que estaba a pocas cuadras del departamento de Satoshi: era un parquecito normal, con uno cuantos columpios ya algo rotos, unos sube y baja ya muy gastados, pero una pequeña resbaladilla en forma de Piplup. Ahí, el pequeño pokemon corría y daba vueltas por toda aquella sana diversión para los pequeños… y no tan pequeños.

-Wiii~!.- Exclamaba Satoshi lanzándose por la pequeña resbaladilla, que a decir verdad.. el chico cabía bastante bien en ese juego.

-Sato…. Pareces crio.-

-Anda Shuu! es divertido!-.

-Tú cabes bien ahí….. yo dudo caber…-

Satoshi bajaba del juego infantil y tomaba de la mano a Shuu.

-Pues si no cabes aquí.. en los columpios si cabrás.- Lo jalaba hacia los columpios mientras que Shuu solo reía para si mismo.

-Mira lo que haces hacer.- Decía en lo que se sentaba en el columpio.

-Yo no te obligue :D solo te traje para acá xD.-

-Pillo.- Shuu comenzaba a columpiarse un poco y sentía el aire en su cara. –Se siente bastante relajante.-

-Vez? No es solo por diversión infantil por la que me columpio, si no que el simple hecho de que el aire este en tu cara en un suave vaivén hace que lo malo se aleje de tu mente. Y sin decir que ver el cielo azul arriba de ti también contribuye a que nos alejemos un poco del mundo tan vil que tenemos para vivir.- Satoshi estaba sentado en otro columpio, cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su cara hacia el cielo sonriendo.

-Satoshi… tú serás un gran compositor, ahora me toca a mi ser quien pueda ayudarte en ese sueño.- El joven de cabello verde paraba en seco y miraba a Satoshi.

-Gracias.. mi amado Shuu.-

A Shuu se le subía el color a las mejillas por las palabras de cariño del castaño.

-Sa-satoshi.- Hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Aww! Mi Shuu se sonrojó!.- Se acercaba y le tomaba de las manos, le miraba a los ojos y le susurraba cerca de los labios: -Te quiero mucho…. No temas en decirme cosas cursis, no me molesta ni nada por el estilo.-

-No..no es eso, si no que me da pena.. que…-

Satoshi se alejaba un poco pero lo abrazaba y pasaba sus manos por el cuello y hablaba un poco.

-Shuu, es normal, asquerosa sociedad y maldito "que dirán". Si no quieres en publico nos portamos como si solo fuésemos amigos y..- El mayor le hacia callar con un beso en los labios.

-No, no te preocupes. La sociedad me viene valiendo madre, solo que me da algo de pena, parezco niña de 15 años con su primer novio.-

-Awww! Coso lindo!.- decía Satoshi riéndose.

-Bueno, ahora vayamos por las pasas que tanto querías.. y no deseas otro tipo de dulce o antojito?.- Shuu se paraba del columpio y tomaba al pokemon que se había quedado dormido en el piso.

-Amm…. Una caja de Pokys de chocolate amargo!.- [[cherry-chan: no se si haya de ese chocolate pero han de saber buenos *-*]]

-Ok, ok. Sabes que se me antojó?- decía Shuu caminando hacia la salida del parque.

-Amm… no sé.-

-Un café.-

-Vamos por uno!.-

-Por cierto…..-

-Sip?.-

-Me encantó el cappuccino que pediste la primera vez.-

-Obvio! Tengo buenos gustos :D.-

-Por algo me elegiste.-

-Vanidoso este.- Le picaba las mejillas.-

-Nee.. Sato.- le veía a los ojos.

-Si?.-

-Te quiero, mi pequeño niño hermoso.-

-Yo te quiero aun más…- Lo tomaba de la mano viendo a su alrededor que no hubiese nadie.

Los chicos llegaban a una tienda de dulces y compraban varias golosinas entre ellas unas palomitas de maíz acarameladas y unas cuantas saladas. Shuu pagaba todo lo que su pareja compraba aunque este ponía cierta resistencia a que él solo pagara, pero el menor le ponía un dedo en la frente y lo empujaba un poco para que lo dejara pagar. Parecían niños pequeños comprando dulces. Luego tomaban un taxi y este los llevaba al centro comercial de la ciudad, para poder ir por su café.

-Nee, Shuu.-

-mande?.-

-Si.. si hay alguien por aquí… si tu familia vino… o.. pues Wakana nos..-

-Mis padres nunca vienen a esta plaza...Wakana.. esa pobre esta en depresión.-

-No sabia lo de esa niña.- decía con tono de preocupación.

-Tiene el alma demasiado débil, pero no pensemos en eso y vayamos por nuestro café y comprémosle agua a Pikachu por que parece que tiene sed.-

-Okis!.-

Habiendo comprado el café, la pareja salía a unas bancas del centro comercial y le daban agua a el pequeño pokemon en una botella.

-Shuu Shuu!.- Decía emocionado Satoshi.

-Sip?.-

-TARDE DE PELICULAS! :D-

-Ah?.-

-anda di que si, si?.-

-Amm.. yo solo soy el invitado, asi que hagamos lo que quieras mi Sato.-

-Yay! Por fin conocerás a Woody y a Mike Wasauski!.- Exclamaba el menor.

-Jajajajaja, ok, ok; peor después de comer ok?.-

-Sip! A parte de que ya llevamos la botana :D.-

-Tenias todo planeado aliencito.-

-Muahaha! Vale pues, ya son casi las 3 y seguimos en la calle, yo preparo la comida y tu descansarás.-

-Nada que, te ayudare a hacer la comida.-

-Que tu descansaras!.- Insistía el chico de cabello negro.

-Que te ayudaré!.-

-descansaras!-

-Te ayudare!.-

Un ruido los sacaba de esa pequeña pelea.

-Pika, pika-

-Que paso Pikachu?.- preguntaba Satoshi.-

-Quiere que ya nos vayamos y dejemos de discutir.-

-Tu padre tiene razón Pikachu mio?.-

El pokemon ladeaba la cabeza.

-Eso es un si jajaja.- reia el mayor.

-Vámonos entonces.-

Pasados 10 minutos, los chicos se encontraban en el departamento. Mientras Shuu lavaba las verduras, Satoshi cortaba la carne y la empezaba a freír en una sartén. Se escuchaban unos murmullos por parte de Satoshi.

-Eh?.- se preguntaba Shuu.

-Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeri tai, ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous days- tarareaba el mayor.

-Te gusta esa canción?.- Le preguntaba desde el lavabo.

-Sip, me gusta demasiado ese Live Action y más esa canción.- decía emocionado Satoshi.

-Yo solo la he escuchado a veces en la radio, se llama Glamurous Sky no?.-

-Seep, me gusta ese Live de Nana. Oye.. cuando acabemos con tus clases… la tocamos?.- Satoshi veía a Shuu y le sonreía.

-Ok, pero necesito también la letra, mi voz no será tan melodiosa como la tuya la cual por cierto, no la he escuchado.- decía poniendo los vegetales en un escurridor.

-Cuando acabe la tarde de películas.. cantaré una canción solo para ti vale?.-

Shuu se sonrojaba un poco y solo le contestaba:

-Gra-gracias, pero espero poder tocar bien.-

-No te preocupes, si no pues podemos tocar un cover que saque la semana pasada.-

-Vaya, si que eres un erudito en la música.- Se secaba las manos y caminaba hacia su pareja para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No tanto, cuando realmente tenga una banda, solo llegare a ser un buen compositor, más no un erudito.- Decía cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar por el chico de menor estatura.

-Verás que ese sueño se hará realidad, lo trataremos de crear juntos.- acercaba su rostro al cuello de Satoshi y lo besaba un poco.-

-Shu-Shuu… estoy.. amm.. cocinando, no quiero quemarte o no me quiero.. quemar.-

-Solo por que no quiero que te quemes..- Shuu se alejaba de Satoshi, se daba media vuelta pero sentía como lo empujaban hacia una esquina de la pequeña cocina y era besado apasionadamente por el chico.

-Sa..mm..Sato…mmmm… shi..- Apenas podía decir el nombre de su chico el cual lo seguía besando y entrelazaba sus dedos de ambas manos con las de Shuu. La mano diestra del mayor subía junto con la del menor, ambas manos chocaban en la pared. Mientras Satoshi seguía besando a Shuu, poco a poco el beso pasaba de ser un beso apasionado a un pequeño juego. El chico de cabello verde sentía una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior, a lo cual como respuesta este lamia un poco los labios de Satoshi e inmediatamente le daba un pequeñísimo mordisco en el labio superior.

-Juega con fuego.. mmm y te quemaras Satoshi.-

-Mmm... me gusta jugar con fuego.-

-A mi no..pero me obligan.- Shuu se soltaba de una mano de Satoshi y la metía por debajo de la playera de su chico.

-Shuu… saca esa manita.- Decía en tono infantil.

-Dijiste que te gusta jugar con fuego.. asi que..- Llegaba a su pecho y empezaba a acariciar todo este lentamente y volvía a besar su cuello.

-Shu-Shuu… amm..- Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba besar. –Amm.. Shuu.-

El nombrado seguía con las caricias pero ponía un poco de presión al llegar a los pezones de Satoshi. Al sentir el contacto de la piel de los dedos de este, Satoshi soltaba un pequeño gemido.

-Ahh~ Shuu… mmmhn…-

Shuu cambiaba de darle pequeños besos al cuello de Satoshi y empezaba a lamerlo lentamente, mientras tanto, su mano seguía con las caricias y ligeros pellizcos los cuales hacían gemir más al mayor.. y a decir una que otra palabra "extraña".

-Shuuu.. amm.. a..así.- Estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Satoshi.. mm… .- Se separaba un leve y sentía como su pareja trataba de despojarle la playera que tenia puesta, por lo que solo podía decir: -No… ammn..-

Shuu mordía el cuello de Satoshi y de repente olfateaba cierto olor a quemado.

-Satoshi….. de-dejaste… comida en..- No acababa su frase cuando el menor gritaba:

-LA CARNE SE ESTA QUEMANDO!-

-Qué!.- gritaba Shuu y dejaba que el chico corriera a apagar el fuego de la estufa y a sacar la sartén.

-La carne! Nuestra comida! Aahh!.- Decía mientras sacaba algunos trozos de carne de la sartén.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta más la carne así.- Se acercaba y veía que algunos trozos eran ya casi carbón. –Ok… no tan quemado.-

-Y ahora que comeremos?.-

-Satoshi…-

-Moriré de hambre!.-

-Satoshi…- Decía impaciente Shuu.

-Aaaahhhh!.-

-SATOSHI TODAVIA ESTAN LAS VERDURAS!.- Exclamaba Shuu.

-Ah?.- Le veía a los ojos y estos le brillaban un poco. –YAY! ;w;.-

-Así que no te preocupes.-

-Oh si! Podre comer algo!.-

Shuu caminaba hacía el fregadero y ahí le enseñaba a Satoshi las verduras que había comprado y…. en la escurridora solo habían brócolis, rábano blanco, tomates cherries y zanahorias.

-Qué! Solo eso! ;_;- Decía el mayor.

-Satoshi… no me digas que no comes verduras?.-

-Si las como..pero…. y las papas! ;A;-

-Este…. No compre eso por que me agradó más la idea de comer un poco más de verduras verdes y frescas.-

-Shuu! me quitaste mi fuente de alimentos!.-

-Ya Satoshi, no seas tan drama…-

-Pero.. zanahorias e_e.- El chico ponía cara de desagrado al ver que habían más zanahorias que otro tipo de vegetales.

-Ahhh, que haré contigo…- Dejaba las verduras en la mesa y ponía su frente en la del pequeño. –Si quieres yo me como la verdura tu la poca carne que quedó.-

-Naaa… sobreviviré.-

-Ok.-

Shuu preparaba las verduras azadas en la sartén con un poco de pimienta y sal, acompañadas con un poco de aderezo. Satoshi ponía la mesa pero estaba algo triste ya que no iban a comer como lo había planeado.

-Perdón Shuu, comeremos casi como vegetarianos por mi culpa.- decía esto mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-No te preocupes, digo creo que yo también tengo la culpa.- Añadía sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues bueno, lo que pasó, pasó; pero..- Shuu ponía la verdura en un gran tazón y le decía a Satoshi: -Venga, comamos de una vez.-

En los platos de los chicos había porciones iguales de carne, aunque a veces Shuu ponía algunos trocitos de esta en el plato de su pareja.

-No Shuu, eso es tuyo.- Reclamaba Satoshi.

-Pero como dije en la mañana: tú comes más.-

-Pero no!.-

-Si no quieres entonces come zanahorias.- Shuu tomaba el pedazo de carne que le había puesto a Satoshi y se lo comía.

-…..- Satoshi solo veía su plato y empezaba a comer lentamente pero dejando a un lado el vegetal de color naranja.

-Ahh, pareces niño chiquito.- Se acercaba y cogía con los palillos un poco de zanahoria y le decía: -Di ahhh-.

-Nop.- Inflaba las mejillas y cerraba los labios.-

-Anda..- Le abría los labios con el palillo.

-adfahs.- Se quejaba el mayor.

-Uno por mi?.- Le veía con ojos tiernos.-

-gajsfdahf!-Cerraba los ojos y mordía el pequeño pedacito de zanahoria.

-Ves?, no es tan malo.-

Satoshi tragaba el bocado y tomaba un poco de agua de su vaso.

-Ven, ahora uno por Pikachu.-

-Otro?.- Reclamaba.

-Sip, otro.-

-Pero… asjdgahs.-

-Anda.-

-Pika, pi-El pokemon saltaba alegre

El pequeño Satoshi terminaba comiéndose todas sus verduras como buen niño :D, y al terminar, Shuu se acercaba y le decía cerca de los labios.

-Te mereces un premio.-

-Qué puede ser?.-

-Mañana iremos a comprar dulces.-

-Pero la recompensa debe de ser ahorita.- Le veía con ojos picaros.

-Amm, que tal… un buen pay de queso con zarzamoras?.-

-De donde sacarás eso?-

-Ya vez, no soy mago pero esta la tiendita de la esquina.-

-No, no, yo lo quiero en este mismo instante.-

-Desesperado.-

-Anda… quiero algo dulce.-

-No se que te pueda dar.-

Satoshi se acercaba y ladeaba su cabeza para decirle: -Un besito tuyo es lo más dulce que me pueden dar.-

-Diablos… pequeño aliencito tierno.- Shuu le deba un pequeño beso en los labios y se separaba de él.-

-Gracias.- Le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Bueno, corre y arregla la sala para ver las películas que quieres que vea.-

-yay! Primero veamos Toy Story! Las dos partes!-

-Amm vale.-

-Y después veamos Monsters INC!.- Satoshi se paraba rápido y corría a buscar sus películas.-

-Dios, gracias por darme este chico.- suspiraba Shuu

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche y ambos chicos estaban sentados en el pequeño sofá, Satoshi comiendo palomitas y Shuu bebiendo un poco de refresco de fresa. Las películas que más amaba el mayor las acababa de ver su chico y este último no dejaba de sonreír.

-Qué tienes amor?.-

-Nada, solo que me hiciste regresar a mi infancia.-

-No en serio, te veo extraño.-

-Es que, nunca había visto estas películas y me habían gustado tanto.-

Satoshi le abrazaba y se recargaba en su pecho.

-Yo las veía cuando me sentía solo, después de la muerte de Shigeru, este fue mi modo de escape.-

-Cuando era niño, las veía solo en mi habitación, mis padres me las ponían por que irían a una fiesta o simplemente no querían que molestara me supongo yo, así que nunca les tomé cariño, pero ahorita me doy cuenta de que vale la pena verlas de vez en cuando, gracias mi pequeño alien.-

-Shuu.- Satoshi le picaba las mejillas.

-Hey deja mis mejillas.-

-Cachetoncito…- Le besaba la mejilla más cercana a él.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

-Vayamos a dormir…- El ruido de un celular hacia que Shuu volteara a su mochila. –Es mi celular.- Se levantaba y veía que la llamada entrante era de su madre.

-Quien es?-

-La que decía quererme mucho.-

-Tu madre?.-

-Espera.-

Si?

Hijo, donde demonios te metiste? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!.

Estoy en la casa de un amigo.

Pero por que no nos avisaste?

Les dije pero estaban demasiado ocupados y no me hicieron caso, así que asumí que me habían dejado.

Pero por que no llamaste!

Por que no tengo crédito, mañana llego en la noche.

Ok pero te regresas con…

Shuu colgaba la llamada y veía a su pequeño.

-Mañana debo de regresar.-

-Pero… estas seguro que no prefieres vivir aquí conmigo?.-

-Quiero esa puta herencia para joderlos.-

-Shuu, no me gusta cuando hablas así.-

-Lo siento pero la verdad tengo ese pequeño defecto, soy algo rencoroso.-

-Shuu…- Le veía algo triste.

-Pero contigo eso nunca pasara mi hermoso niño.-

-Eso espero…- Satoshi se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia su cuarto y le decía a Shuu sin voltear: me pondré el pijama, acá te espero.

[[En la mente de Shuu]]

**Satoshi….. lo siento pero ese es mi carácter. Y haber Shuu por que solo lo piensas? Mejor díselo.**

Shuu dejaba su celular en su mochila, veía en su muñeca la pulsera que le había regalado su amado chico, suspiraba y pasaba directamente a la recamara de Satoshi.

-Lo.. lo siento, no pensé que te fueses a poner así Sato.-

-No te preocupes, pero no me agrada mucho eso de que seas tan rencoroso.-

-Es por que la vida me ha hecho así.-

-Tu crees que yo no debiese de tenerle más rencor a ella?.- le decía algo serio.

-Satoshi…-

-Shuu no me hagas decir pendejadas…. Así que olvidemos eso y mejor hay que acostarnos ya, vale?.-

Detrás del menor estaba la linda bola amarilla de Pikachu el cual llevaba en su hocico algo

-ah? Que tienes ahí Pikachu?.-

Shuu volteaba y veía que el pokemon tenía un cacho de tela.

-Vaya, quiere dormir con nosotros.- Lo alzaba y lo llevaba a la cama. –Vale, quédate con tu padre en lo que me pongo otra ropa y me lavo los dientes.-

Satoshi acariciaba al pokemon y decía en voz baja:

-Espero que tu padre sea feliz con nosotros Pikachu… No quiero verlo con esa actitud tan rencorosa de nuevo-

Shuu regresaba de su aseo bucal y veía a Satoshi totalmente dormido abrazando a su bola de pelo amarillo.

-Satoshi.. mi pequeño Satoshi.- cambiaba su tono de voz a un susurro y le decía besando su frente: -No te preocupes…. Por que… contigo seré feliz siempre.-

…..

Y que tal? :D que les pareció!

la verad derraman miel estos dos xD aunque si lo notaron no todo es miel sobre hojuelas D: habra algunas riñas por lo último que leyeron u_u

Espero minimo 35 reviews D: si no ps ya que xDUu no subo cap (?) no, no es cierto :3

dudas comentarios y jitomatazos... en la casilla que dice REVIEW xD

Baybay!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Llegó la mañana y pude sentir como el pequeño se movía demasiado, eso era señal de que pronto despertaría. Así que sin más me propuse a levantarme y empezar a hacer algo para que comiésemos. Voltee a verlo y divisé como la bola peluda de Pikachu estaba dormido junto a él.

-Se ven demasiado tiernos, como para tenerlos en una foto...- El mayor se acordaba que cuando estuvieron en la casa de Satoshi, este le sacó una foto recién despertado. -Bien creo que es momento de una leve venganza.-

Shuu iba por su celular, y de inmediato al llegar a la habitación, empezaba a enfocar el bultito que era su pareja junto otra pequeña bola amarilla. Varías tomas fueron suficientes y el menor solo reía en voz baja.

-Bieen... esto es por tomarme fotos cuando no, mi niño.-

Después de la "venganza", Shuu preparaba un pequeño desayuno pero sin dejar de ver el reloj de pared que estaba en la reducida cocina. Debía de llegar a su casa para empezar a pensar como obtener esa herencia.

-Debo de ingeniármelas bien, quizá si deba de estudiar algo de negocios y esas cosas, si no: que carajos hare con tanto jodido dinero?, una buena inversión, cosas asi.

-De que hablas.. eh?- una voz adormilada hablaba desde la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina.

-Sato? Ya despertaste.-

-Naa... Soy un holograma... menso.- Tenia los ojos cerrados pero le sonreía.-

-Oye...- Veia que los huevos fritos ya estaban listos.

-Neee, de que negocio hablas?.- Se tallaba los ojos.

-Un negocio para poder invertir bien algo de dinero.-

-Y que con el tengas ganancias me supongo.-

-Pues sí, para eso es un negocio.- Le servía unos huevos fritos con arroz a su pareja.

-Te ayudo!.- Exclamaba el menor.

-Quizá sea una buena idea.- Se sentaba enfrente de Satoshi.

-Yay!.-

[[en lamente de Shuu]]

**No sé si realmente meterlo en estos mundos tan horribles de los negocios... No quiero que él se haga frio como tantas personas que he conocido. Pero...**

-Ok, luego veremos nuestro pequeño gran negocio vale?.-

-Sip.-

Ambos comían tranquilamente, como cualquier día normal, aunque Shuu se veía un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Shuu.-

-Sip?.-

-Qué tienes?.-

-Nada.-

-No es cierto.-

-Sato...- El chico de cabello verde le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía: -No tengo nada, en serio.-

-Que conste, si me entero de que planeas algo, yo..-

El celular del mayor sonaba.

-Ahhh... que fastidio.- Shuu sacaba su celular de su bolsillo del jeans, era un mensaje de texto y veia que el remitente era Wakana.

Este... hola, espero que estés bien.

Perdón su te causo molestias pero me gustaría platicar contigo un poco.

Me haría mucho bien salir de mi casa.

Te puedo ver a las 3 en el centro comercial?

Espero tu respuesta...

Te...te queiro.

Wakana

-Me quiere ver.- decía en voz alta Shuu.

-Quien?-

-Wakana.-

-... y la verás?.-

-No lo sé.-

-Shuu, creo que debes de decirle a ella que de plano no quieres nada.-

-Si lo hago...- El mayor se quedaba pensando y contestaba: -Satoshi creo que es buena opción.-

-No es buena.. es la correcta.-

-Esta bien, hoy se lo digo.-

-Ese es mi Shuu.- Le sonreía tiernamente.

Shuu bajaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba un poco, pero a la vez pensaba en esa niña que quizá ahorita necesitaba un poco más de apoyo moral.

-Oye Shuu.- le decía Satoshi.´

-Aja?.-

-Dile que cuenta con dos amigos.-

-Gracias Satoshi, tu siempre tan tierno... amor.-

-Va..vaya que... asdjda... me hiciste sonrojar.- Satoshi tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shuu veía el reloj colgado en la pared y veía que eran las 11am.

-Bueno, mi pequeño, creo que es hora de que me vaya.-Decía empezándose a parar para lavar los trastos.

-Shuu.- Satoshi iba y se ponía delante de el.

-Sip, que pasa?.-

-Prométeme, que al primer insulto o algo así de tus padres... nos iremos muy, muy lejos sin importar la mendiga herencia que te darán?.- Le veía con ojos tristes y una sonrisa de lado.

-Satoshi...-

El menor le tomaba una mano y entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el del menor

-Prométemelo.-

-Satoshi...-

-Qué me lo prometas!.- decía inflando las mejillas como niño encaprichado.

-Ok...- Shuu apretaba su dedo meñique en el dedo de Satoshi.

-Dilo.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Esta promesa de garrita... nunca será rota.-

-Ah?-

-Nada, mi Shuu, nada.- Satoshi se separaba pero antes le daba un pequeño besito en la mejilla y empezaba a juntar los trastos en el fregadero.

Terminando de las labores hogareñas, Shuu ya tenia sus cosas en el sofá de Satoshi, solo esperaba poder terminar de despedirse de su amado niño y saldría de ahí para regresar... mañana en la tarde en sus clases de Inglés y bajo eléctrico.

-Bueno.. pues ya me debo de ir.-

-Ok, pero mañana nos veremos en la escuela.-

-Si, no se te vaya a olvidar que mañana hay examen de matemáticas y de física.-

-Que no se te olvide a ti, tontuelo.-

-Cierto, que eres un gran cerebrito.- decía en tono burlón abriendo la puerta del departamento.

-Shuu...-

-Lo siento pues.-

-Noo... solo que.-

-Si?.-

-Te extrañare.- Lo abrazaba y besaba sus labios fugazmente.

-Sato... solo espera a mañana, y nos volveremos a ver.- Shuu le alborotaba el cabello al mayor.

-Aasdfasd.. seepo!.-

-Cuídate.- empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

-Te.. TE QUIERO!.- le gritaba y cerraba rápidamente la puerta de su departamento.

Shuu sonreía y caminaba hacia la puerta y decía frente a esta: Yo también... Amor.

En el camino a su casa, Shuu iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días: enterarse de que sus padres no lo querían, solo era un objeto para recibir dinero de un viejo ya muerto hace años, haber llorado por primera vez, haber besado a alguien por primera vez... haber amado por primera vez. Era un revoltijo de emociones. Veía hacia el cielo y caminaba silbando la canción que, si se apresuraba, la tocaría junto a su pequeño niño.

-Ahh... me dará tiempo de llegar a casa, darme una ducha y salir a ver a esa niña.-

La gente pasa a su alrededor, coches y más coches empezando a salir de lujosas casas, muchachas de servicio con sus respectivos uniformes regresando de hacer las compras para la señora adinerada la cual las había contratado, chicos que paseaban algunos pokemons recién llevados a la estética, pokemos rodeados de joyas que olían a perfume de estética ... que cambio tan extremo era estar cerca de su casa. Nada que ver con la sencillez que vivió por tres días.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de su mansión, veía que acababan de podar el césped, olía a tierra mojada, y había algo nuevo en el jardín: más rosas pero ahora no eran solo de color rojo, ahora había de color rosa claro y unas cuantas amarillas, le sorprendía este hecho ya que su madre odiaba mucho el color rosa y mucho más el amarillo.

-Tal parece que mi ausencia hizo cambios en esta casa.-

-Joven Shuu!.- Una voz familiar emitía el nombre del chico.

-Ke..Kenichi-san!.- Volteaba el chico y veía como el señor de mediana edad agitaba su mano y tenia cara de felicidad.

-Por fin lo veo! Donde estuvo estos días?.-

-Este... es una larga historia pero estuve con mi...-Hacia una pequeña pausa y seguía: -Con mi amigo Satoshi.-

-Por que no habló!. Todos estaba preocupados por usted.-

-Aja...-

-Mande?.- Ponía cara de confusión el mayor.

-Nada, bueno veo que mi madre cambio un poco de parecer en cuanto a ciertos gustos.- Enfatizaba la palabra Madre.

-Joven Shuu, esta usted bien?.- Preguntaba Kenichi.

-Claro! Estoy de regreso no?.-

-Pues.. parece que no le agrada mucho.-

-Luego platico con usted, necesito ducharme para ver a Wakana.-

-Espero que ya este mejor la señorita Kiyuuno.-

-No es por nada pero la depresión uno mismo se la busca... por ende uno mismo se la debe de quitar.-

Al mayor se le hacia extraño que el joven estuviese diciendo tantas cosas que antes no decía, por lo que solo le tomaba del brazo y le decía:

-Quiero creer que esta usted bien, pero recuerde: no es bueno fingir que uno esta bien.-

-Gracias Kenichi-san, seguiré su consejo.-

Shuu pisaba la entrada de la casa... y suspiraba, abría la puerta y lo primero que veía era una pequeña reunión "familiar".

-Eh?.- No evitaba salir de su boca ese eh de impresión y de sorpresa desagradable... Sus ojos observaban un montón de niños corriendo de un lado hacia el otro, personas que nunca en su vida había visto platicando y comiendo como cerdos pequeños entremeses que la servidumbre había puesto en una charola de plata. El olor a perfumes penetrantes combinado a cigarro le molestaba a su olfato; dejaba caer su mochila y ponía cara de desagrado.

-Miren miren! Nuestro no primo acaba de llegar!.- Gritaba una vocecilla chillona de un niño algo obeso.

-Nee nee!- Le jalaba el pantalón una niña que venia acompañada por un Igytuff con un moño de diamantes. -Tú eres el chico que recibirá la herencia del bisabuelo?.-

-Este...- decía Shuu

-Sii es él! Que no vez que no se parece nada a mis tíos? ese feo color verde desentona con el rubio de la familia.- contestaba otro crío el cual estaba todo embarrado de una grasosa mezcla de pastel de chocolate, del más fino que pudiese haber.

Vaya que la inocencia de los niños era algo.. hiriente. Shuu caminaba dejando a la pequeña a un lado y tocaba la puerta de la entrada aunque ya estuviese adentro de la casa.

-Buenas tardes familia.-

De inmediato todas esas personas volteaban y lo miraban con cierto recelo, algunos dejaban de comer y otros fruncían el seño.

-No soy bienvenido o qué?.-

La madre del menor titubeaba un poco y ponía de inmediato una sonrisa que si no fuese por que Shuu la había oído hablar de una forma horrible sobre el niño recogido que era... se la hubiese creído de inmediato.

-Hijo mío! Que bueno que ya estas de regreso! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!.- La señora iba y le besaba ambas mejillas.

-Hacia mucho que no besabas de esa forma a tu hijo.- De nuevo enfatizaba en esa palabra que según lo unía a esa persona que estaba comportándose de forma maternal enfrente de él.

-Hijo.. como dices eso?.-

-Bueno, hola todos!.- Shuu ignoraba las palabras de su madre y saludaba a los demás. Estos no le contestaban o solo le hacían un leve gesto de agrado. -Woohh, no se pongan así, no están viendo al demonio pues.-

Ante aquel comentario, la madre de Shuu se apenaba y bajaba su mirada, algunos cuantos reían y otros cuantos se molestaban.. entre ellos se paraba el padre del chico y decía con voz aguardentosa:

-Shuu, déjate de groserías.-

-En ningún momento he dicho alguna palabra altisonante.-

-Tu forma de hablar es la inadecuada.-

-Pues siempre he hablado asi.-

-Ya, ya, no... no discutamos, mejor pasa hijo, mira todos tus tíos están aquí.-

-A poco?.- Decía en tono sarcástico.

-Calla y obedece a tu madre!.- Gritaba el señor Dela Rousse.

-La obedeceré pero debo de salir, Wakana me dijo que me quería ver, y como buen novio la debo de ver, aunque eso de que este en depresión es demasiado... estúpido no lo creen?.- Shuu levantaba una ceja y daba unos pasos hacia atrás para retirarse sin decir más, a su cuarto para ducharse.

-Es un crio demasiado déspota, no que era un amor?.- Le decía una mujer a la madre de Shuu.

-No..no sé que le pasó.-

-Era de esperarse, es un malagradecido.- Contestaba un señor de amplio bigote.

El señor Dela Rousse estaba con una vena saltada en su frente y fumaba de más ante todo lo que acababa de acontecer en ese comedor.

-Ese niño me escuchara.-

-Querido.-

-Cuando regrese, sabrá que el que manda aquí, soy yo.-

En la habitación de Shuu, este se estaba duchando y tenia en su celular un poco de música para así poderse relajar. Al salir de la ducha, veía su celular y sonreía ya que ahí estaba la foto de su pequeño sonriendo plenamente.

-Tú sonrisa es lo que me esta ayudando, pero...- Veía su dedo meñique y volvía a hablar: -espero poder cumplir con la promesa.-

Rápidamente, se arreglaba y bajaba con cautela para salir por la escalera de servicio. Por afuera, solo gritaba:

-Me ire a ver a esa niña! Hasta luego familia!.- Corría hacia la salida principal y por fin abandonaba su mansión.

Vaya tono sarcástico que utilizaba el chico, pero.. quien no lo haría?.

Se apresuraba a llegar a ese centro comercial, por que entre más rápido hablara con Wakana, más rápido la dejaría de ver. Arribaba a el café en donde la chica le había dicho que se verían, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada y pasados estos... como siempre, la señorita no hacía acto de presencia.

-Me largo.- Shuu se paraba de un sofá que estaba dentro del establecimiento de cafés y escuchaba una voz apagada y triste:

-E..espera! Shu-Shuu.-

-Ah?- Regresaba su mirada hacia la entrada y ahí estaba la chica vaya sorpresa de Shuu al verla toda desalineada y con solo unas gafas de sol.

-Pe-perdón es que había mucho tráfico, y.. y..-

-Siéntate.- Shuu le daba el paso para que se sentara en el sofá.

-Gracias.-

-Y bien?.-

-Cómo has estado?.-

-Vayamos al grano sabes que yo desde un principio nunca te vi como una chica a la cual querer, solo eres "amiga" de la familia.-

-Shuu, es que...-

-Así que.. lo siento pero hasta aquí llego la "relación" que teníamos.-

-Ya.. ya veo. Sabría que me dirías algo así, pero quiero que sepas que estaré luchando por ti.-

-Deja de hacerte falsas ilusiones.-

-Nunca las dejaré por que eres por lo que vivo.-

-Déjate de estupideces.-

-Shuu.- La chica solo bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a llorar.

-De-dejate de lloriqueos.-

-Es que... lo.. lo siento... no sabes lo horrible que se siente estar sola en mi casa sintiéndome fea y sin ninguna razón en esta vida!.-

Se veía como Shuu la levantaba de una mano, la chica esperando escuchar algún reclamo cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero solo escuchaba unas cuantas palabras:

-Debes de salir adelante, como carajos quieres que alguien se enamore de ti si sigues con ese aire de grandeza y siendo igual de caprichosa como siempre?, Wakana comprende que no eres el centro del mundo... cuentas con mi apoyo pero nada más.- le veía a los ojos y la joven solo se sonrojaba.

-Ok... gra..gracias.-

-Si eso es todo, yo me largo, quiero hacer algunas cosas.- La soltaba y le dejaba un café en la mesa.

-Nee... ma-mañana podemos salir a comer?.-

-Ok pero...Nos puede acompañar alguien?.-

-Si con todo gusto, solo quiero salir de mi casa.-

-Ok, mañana en la escuela nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero solo por una hora por que tengo clases de bajo eléctrico.-

-A donde vas a esas clases?.-

-No, no te diré.-

-Ahh..ok.-

-Adiós.- Shuu salía del café y se quedaba pensando en el por que se había comportado tan buena persona con Wakana.

-Casi... casi lo tengo de nuevo.- La chica tomaba su café haciendo una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Por qué no fui más duro con ella?... Por qué no la mande a la mierda como lo estaba planeando hacer?... Por qué al ver sus lágrimas me acorde de Satoshi...? **

Llegaba a su casa, toda la gente se había ido pero seguía aquel olor a cigarrilo.

-Agh... que asqueroso olor.-

-Pensé que llegarías más noche.- Una voz seca y ronca decía aquellas palabras.

-No, solo iba a decirle a esa niña que lo nuestro nunca fue nada.-

-Eres un desconsiderado con la familia Kiyuuno.-

-No, no lo soy, solo fui directo...padre.-

-Pues bien, ya que veo que estas de un carácter incorrecto, mañana te quiero en la casa después de la escuela.-

-Qué?.-

-Mañana llegarás temprano.-

-Aja, recuerda que soy maestro de inglés y por cierto saldré con Wakana.-

-No me importa, cuando llegues estará un maestro de administración y negocios para que empieces con clases de eso.-

-Wooo! No sabes la falta que me hace!.-

Se veía como el señor caminaba hacia Shuu y se paraba enfrente de él.

-Mira Shuu, deja de comportarte así o te mando a un internado.-

Shuu estaba a punto de contestar algo... pero recordó a su pequeño Satoshi haciéndole esa promesa con su dedo meñique... movia su cabeza cerrando los ojos y hacia una reverencia.

-Lo..lo siento. Mañana llegaré como a las 7-

-Bien, ni un minuto más tarde.-

-Si...padre.-

El señor Dela Rousse pasaba junto a Shuu y le exhalaba un poco de humo de cigarrillo cerca de la cara. El chico tenía unas ganas tremendas de haberle dicho algunas cuantas palabras a aquel hombre, pero no podía hacerlo... ya que estaba de por medio el hecho de estar con su amado.

Las horas pasaron y Shuu yacía cansado en su cama, escuchando música y escribiendo algo en su celular.

No fue una hermosa bienvenida, pero tampoco la acepte con una sonrisa plena en mi rostro.

Nunca había visto tanto crio en mi casa! Confirmo mi idea: odio a los niños.

Creo que me estoy explayando en este mensaje... pero debía decírtelo.

Mañana quizá vayamos a comer... con compañía algo incómoda pero tu dijiste:

"Dile que cuenta con dos amigos.." ahora debemos demostrarle que seremos sus amigos, no lo crees pequeño amigo fiel?.

Descansa y le das de comer a Pikachu...

Te quiero...

Shuu apretaba el botón de enviar... y reia un poco.

-Ahh, como me haces falta.-

A los 2 minutos de haberle enviado el mensaje... le llegaba la contestación del mayor.

Era de esperarse, amor. Pero sabes que la vida es cruel y dura... tómalo con calma y si no... te vienes a mi casa y aquí yo te daré la bienvenida con un rico postre y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Claro,

Pika también te moverá la colita :3.

Bueno... yo no sé que decir... los niños tampoco son mi fuerte... Los tolero pero ya.

Yay! Comer! Ya me dio hambre por tu culpa. ¬3¬

Pikachu te manda saludos...

Y yo te quiero más... al infinito y muchísimo más allá es lo que yo te quiero.

TE QUIERO!

Shuu sonreía y besaba la pantalla de su celular, desordenaba su cama y se metía a sus sábanas.

La mañana llegaba rápidamente, y Shuu antes de la hora de desayuno ya estaba en su comedor arreglando sus cosas para salir.

-Por que tan temprano joven Shuu?.- Le decía una chica de servicio.

-Es que quede de pasar por un amigo.-

-Ok, le avisaré a Kenichi-san para que lo lleve.-

-Este..- Shuu se quedaba pensativo ya que: le diría al señor de mayor edad que el amigo al cual irían a recoger es su pareja?. Solo veía como la chica iba hacia la puerta de servicio a avisarle al chofer que llevase al joven de la casa a la escuela. Ya no había vuelta a tras; el coche ya estaba en la puerta principal de la casa esperando a que el joven subiese.

-Buenos días joven Shuu.- decía el señor Kenichi.

-Buenos días, Kenichi-san.-

-Que iremos por un amigo suyo?.-

-Si.- Shuu bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Satoshi-kun cierto?.-

-Si.-

-Pasará por el y de ahí a la escuela?.-

-Si.-

-Pasó todo el fin de semana con él verdad?.-

-...- Shuu solo se quedaba en silencio.

-Joven Shuu...-

-Ok, Ok, ya! Sí! estuve con él! y pues... pues..- quería decir más pero el chofer solo le interrumpía parando un poco brusco el coche.

-Si no quiere decirme, no me diga. Comprenderé.-

-Es que... no sé pero usted me da la confianza para contarle ciertas cosas.-

-Me supongo algo...- Decía arrancando el coche de nuevo.

-Supone bien.- El chico de cabello verde se sonrojaba al extremo y miraba hacia la ventanilla para esconder su pena.

-Shuu... lo único que puedo decirle es.. sea feliz.-

-Pero.. no siente.. pues.. no sé..-

-Repudio? Asco?... vergüenza?.. nada de eso. Solo quiero que usted sea feliz.-

-Este.. gra-gracias Kenichi-san.-

-Espero que el chico también sea feliz a su lado.-

-Lo somos.- Shuu sonreía al ver que se acercaban al edificio donde viva el menor.

-Llegamos.-

-Espere un poco.- Shuu hacia una llamada y empezaba a hablar.

Sato? Buenos días ca...

Shuu se sonrojaba y decía bajito:

Cariño. Estamos acá abajo esperándote. Córrele, baja rápido. Aca te espero.

Hacia una pequeña pausa y decía de nuevo en tono bajito: Te quiero

El señor de edad media solo sonreía un poco y miraba hacia otra parte para no intimidar al chico que de nuevo estaba con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

En menos de 5 minutos, el chico de cabello castaño llegaba al coche y saludaba desde afuera al chofer. Shuu bajaba de este para asi poder saludar a su pequeño chico.

-Mi Shuu!- Satoshi lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-Sato.-

-Qué?.- Preguntaba Satoshi.

-Este...-

-Ah si.. lo siento, en publico no.-

-Al diablo.- Shuu lo abraza fuertemente y le besaba rápidamente una mejilla.

-Yay!.- decía separándose de su pareja y veía que estaba el chofer de los Dela Rousse. -Esta el señor Kenichiahí!.-

-Si.- Lo jalaba de un brazo y lo llevaba al coche.

-No...nos vio!.- Decia sonrojado-

-Claramente te dije: estamos acá abajo esperándote.. lo dije en plural.-

-Asfdahs.- Satoshi solo se apenaba y entraba al coche.-

-Buenos días joven Satoshi.-

-Bu-Buenos días, Ke-Kenichi-san.-

-Ahora si vayámonos a la escuela por favor.-

-Ok.-

En el trascurso del camino, Satoshi solo veía hacia abajo y de vez en cuando subía su mirada y veía a Shuu, este le sonreía y le ponía su mano en la suya. Con voz baja Shuu le decía a Satoshi: -No te apenes, el ya lo sabe y lo acepta.-

-En serio?- preguntaba el pequeño.

-Si.-

-Ke...Kenichi-san.-

-Mande joven Satoshi?.-

-Este...-

Shuu veía que llegaban a la escuela y se despedía del señor Kenichi, pero Satoshi seguía dentro del coche.

-Qué pasa Satoshi-kun?.-

-Gra..gracias! en serio gracias!.- Bajaba lo más rápido que podía y sin azotar la puerta corría hacia su pareja el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y riendo.

El señor de mayor edad espejeaba a los dos chicos y decía para si mismo: -De nada Satoshi-kun, solo haz feliz a Shuu.-

Ambos chicos llegaban a su salón de clases, solo estaban algunos de sus compañeros, algunos durmiéndose en las paletas de sus pupitres y otros en el caso de las mujeres, maquillándose y poniéndose una gran cantidad de perfume.

-De nuevo a la rutina.- el chico de cabello verde decía esto sentándose en su respectivo lugar.-

-Sip, pero mientras podamos vivir, que más da esta rutina? A parte... nada es igual en un día y en otro, todo cambia; hasta la más leve briza puede cambiar tu día.- Satoshi ocupaba su lugar mientras sacaba unos cuantos dulces y le daba uno a su pareja.

-Cierto.- Shuu tomaba el dulce y se lo comía.

-Ahora que me acuerdo... estudiaste?.-

-Un poco.-

-Si repruebas.. me pagarás un café por todo un mes.-

-Y si no?.-

-Amm.. yo... amm.. yo debo de sacar mínimo 7 en el examen de inglés, si no... yo te traeré el obento todos los días.-

-Mmm... pues.. vale.-

-Promesa de garrita?.-

-Sato...-

-Promesa de garrita o nada.- Cruzaba sus brazos y hacia cara de indignación.

-Ok.-

Ambos chicos hacían la promesa que tanto le agradaba al menor, y justo cuando separaban sus meñiques una voz conocida llegaba a interrumpir.

-Shuu!.-

-Ahh... Que te dije.. ahí vamos.- Al voltear, la persona que llegaba era Wakana, ya no tenia esa cara de niña triste, ni iba vestida con las peores ropas que tenía, se le veía más alegre.

-Shuu! como estas!.-

-Bien.-

-Neee, entonces si comeremos en la tarde?.-

-Si,pero te dije que iba a llevar a alguien.-

-Quien será? Tu madre? Tu padre?.-

-Satoshi.-

-Ah? Quien es Satoshi?.-

-Soy Satoshi, mucho gusto.- Satoshi se levantaba y le daba la mano a Wakana.

-ESTE!.- no le daba la mano y este solo la hacia para atrás.-

-Qué?-.

-Shuu, en serio llevaremos a este..-

-Perdón?.- Le miraba con seriedad.-

-A él!.- Lo señalaba.

-Algun problema?.-

-Es que...-

-Si no va él,no voy yo.-

-Pero Shuu.-

-SI quieren vayansé, no es necesaria mi presencia.-

-Nada, en que quedamos Sato?.-

-Pero..-

-Oye Shuu.. desde cuando le abrevias el nombre a Satoshi ¬¬!.-

-Wakana.. ya esta el maestro, y esta detrás de ti.- Decía Satoshi.

-Que me importa yo quiero saber si..-

-Segura que no le importa señorita Kiyuuno?.-

-Pro..profe...-

-Váyase a su lugar y usted será la primera en calificarse su tarea.-

-Pero.. es que.. yo.-

-Bien alumnos pasen a la página 68 de su libro.-

El maestro la había ignorado por completo.

-Prrf..- Shuu trataba de aguantar la risa pero al mismo tiempo sentía como algo le había golpeado la cabeza. -Auch.- veía hacia donde estaba Satoshi y este le miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

Las horas escolares pasaban rápidamente, y llegaba la hora del almuerzo; Satoshi sacaba una cajita con su obento mientras Shuu sacaba la suya.

-Shuu.-

-Si?.-

-Por que no eres más... Un poco mas gentil con la pobre niña esa?.-

-Por que te falta al respeto a ti también.-

-Debes de comprenderla.-

-Comprenderla en que?.-

-Ponte en sus zapatos.-

-No soy un rogón.-

-Shuu.-

-Eso es lo que es esa niña, y tampoco soy un niño mimado.-

-Shuu...-

-Qué?.-

-Nada.-

-Ohh, no te enojes.- Shuu le pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

-No me enojo pero si me da cierta tristeza, por que.. a veces me acuerdo de la hermana de Shigeru.-

-Perdón.-

-Pero ya, comamos antes de que empiece el examen.-

-Ok.-

Terminaba la hora del almuerzo, y la prueba se acercaba.

Todos los alumnos estaban algo tensos, aunque había algunos que les parecía que esa prueba no era nada o simplemente no les importaba. Satoshi repasaba un poco en unas hojas en las cuales tenia un breve resumen sobre los temas que vendrían en el examen, mientras que Shuu releía los temas que no le quedaban claros. Instantes después, entraba el profesor.

-Bien jóvenes, espero que hayan estudiado, si fue así, todo el examen se les hara fácil, si no, pues aténganse a las consecuencias.- El profesor empezaba a pasar unas cuantas hojas, las preguntas eran de opción múltiple y unas cuantas abiertas.

-Ahhh, bueno pues, a ver quien gana la apuesta.- Shuu veía a Satoshi el cual le sonreía y hacia cierta cara de niño orgulloso.

-Perderás...- Solo se podía leer en sus labios la palabra Mi amor.

Ante esto Shuu se sonrojaba y empezaba a contestar su examen.

Pasados 30 minutos Satoshi era el segundo en etregra su prueba.

-Ash.. tenía que ser Satoshi...- Susurraba un chico sentado hasta atrás del salón.

-Véanlo.. un chico guapo e inteligente, suertuda su novia.- Decía una chica mordiendo su lápiz.

-Es un creído.-

-Si tantas ganas tienen de hablar, denme sus exámenes y salga a platicar.- El profesos los veía seriamente y los chicos solo se limitaban a bajar su mirada a su examen.

[en la mente de Shuu]

**Bien hecho, mi Satoshi, de seguro me ganarás, aunque en inglés...**

Shuu se reia solo al pensar en la prueba de inglés.

_usted ya acabo joven Dela Rousse?.- le preguintaba el profesor.

-Eh.. solo deje termino una.-

Asi, pasados 5 minutos salía Shuu del salón de clases.

-Ahh... debi de estudiar un poco más.-

-Te dije que estudiaras.. amor.- Satoshi lo abrazaba por al espalda.

-Sato...-

El chico de mayor estatura se alejaba de su pareja lo más rapidoq ue podía.

-Shuu, lo-lo siento.-

-Es que aca no.-

-Perdon.-

-Bueno y como te fue?.- Shuu le preguntaba al menor el cual estaba un poco cabizbajo.

-Pues, bien, fácil diría yo.-

-Entonces creo que te pagare ese café.-

-No me digas que no lo pasarás!.-

-No lo sé pero es una corazonada.-

-yay! Café gratis! Pero Shuu, debiste de haber estudiado más.-

-Ayer con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no pude.-

-Hubieras ido a mi casa.-

-Sato.. de hecho debo de hablarte sobre...-

-Shuu! como te fue en el examen!.- La voz chillona de Wakana hizo que el mayor callara.

-asdaksdg... Ahí viene.-

-Waka-chan!.- Satoshi agitaba su mano para saludar a la chica.

-Tu que Satoshi?.-

-Te fue bien?.- Parecia que Satoshi estaba sordo, ya que no le prestaba atención a la forma tan grosera con la que le hablaba Wakana.

-Me da igual... y a ti Shuu? dime eh? Como te fue?.-

-Ni bien ni mal.-

-Pues mira que a mi se me dificultó la parte de las preguntas abiertas.-

-Para eso puedes tener nemotecnias Wakana, eso te ayudara a que puedas recordar ciertas cosas.- le aconsejaba el chico de cabello negro.

-Nemo...que? Como sea, entonces iremos a comer! Yo opino que vayamos a un buen restaurant de comida italiana.- Wakana solo veía a Shuu.

-Nop, vamos a... mmm.-

-Naritakesi! :D- Diji Satoshi

-Que es eso?.- Preguntaba Azuka.

-Yo los llevo y no se arrepentirán!.-

-Ok, vayamos.- Shuu sonreía y Satoshi cerraba sus ojos para esbozar su pequeña sonrisa infantil.

-Jóvenes pueden entrar de nuevo a su salón! Les daré el resultado de sus exámenes el próximo jueves.-

-A esperar hasta el jueves- Shuu veía a Satoshi y este ponia su pose de orgullo.

-Vale, vale, ahora... la maldita prueba de Inglés... ;_; -Decía Satoshi caminando con una nubecita negra de la desgracia encima de él.-

-Jajajaja verás que si pasarás!.- Shuu le gritaba desde lejos.

-Shuu.- Wakana lo jalaba de la manga de su playera.-

-Que?.- le decía secamente.

-Este... pues.. te puedo..- lo jalaba del brazo y casi llegaba a la mejilla del mayor cuando este se apartaba bruscamente de la chica.

-Ya llego la maestra.- Caminaba rápido hacia su salón.

-Shuu!.- Wakana gritaba el nombre del joven de cabello verde.

La chica se sentía abandonada por Shuu, pero, alguna vez había estado acogida por los brazos de este? Simplemente seguía siendo aquel capricho que "debía" de tener.

La prueba de inglés parecía muchísimo más complicada que la pasada; en esta todos estaban mordiendo sus lápices, jugando con sus dedos, o simplemente frustrándose al no saber que demonios contestar. Shuu se veía muy confiando y su vecino estaba a punto de acabarse la poca goma que tenia en su lápiz, Satoshi estaba demasiado inseguro en sus respuestas, esta sí, aquella no, pero un pequeño golpe en su cabeza lo hizo recapacitar y mirar que el objeto con el que fue golpeado era una goma blanca que a decir verdad parecía gris por que ya había sido utilizada, el chico volteaba y veía que Shuu le fruncía el ceño y señalaba el examen como queriéndole decir que prestara atención al examen, que dejase de ponerse nervioso e inseguro. Quizá el simple hecho de verle a los ojos hiciese que, sin necesidad de palabras el menor captara lo que Shuu trataba de insinuarle, por lo que Satoshi empezaba a contestar las preguntas, más tranquilo y un poco más rápido. En cuanto a Shuu, este salía rápidamente de la prueba, y esperaba ansiosamente a su pequeño para ver que tal le había ido. Salían poco a poco, pero no salía su chico, por lo que se empezaba a preocupar: que de plano se había bloqueado? Camino a la puerta del salón y se veía a un Satoshi entregando su hoja de examen y un poco pálido, dirigía su mirada hacia Shuu y solo le pudo dar una leve sonrisa; caminando un poco lento, llegaba a la salida y por inercia tomaba la mano de Shuu llevándolo a una jardinera que estaba detrás del aula.

-Satoshi.. estas bien?.-

-Shuu, yo..-

-No te preocupes, para la otra estudiamos todo un fin de semana...-

-Gracias! Esa goma hizo milagros!.-

-Qué?.- se preguntaba extrañado Shuu.

-Después de que me golpearas con esa goma, y... y me miraras de esa forma, las ideas se me aclararon. Ya no me puse tan nervioso.-

-Hay Sato.. solo es cuestión de que te relajes.- Shuu veía para ambos lados y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie, lo abrazaba y le besaba fugazmente los labios.

-Es que en serio amor, me sacaste el maldito hoyo donde me había metido.- Ahora era él el que lo besa pero esta vez no fue un beso rápido, si no que era delicado, sin presiones ni lujuria.

-Sa-Sato...- Shuu cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como el menor lo besaba poco a poco.

El pequeño rozaba sus labios haciendo un ligero contacto con los labios del peliverde... pero un ligero ruido hacia que se separaran estrepitosamente.

-Ahh!.- Shuu se pegaba contrala pared.

-gah!.- Satoshi se golpeaba la cabeza con una pequeña barda que estaba arriba de su cabeza.

-Que mierda!.- Al abrir sus ojos, Shuu veía un pequeño Glameow persiguiendo una bolsa de basura.

-Eso fue... mendigo pokemon.-

-Si, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Ambos chicos llegaban a su salón de clases... y ya no había nadie, todos ya habían salido para marcharse a su hogar o a vagar por las calles.

-Ok.. nos pudieron haber robado la mochila.-Al decir esto el chico de tez morena, Satoshi corría a la suya encontrando todo en su lugar... menos una de sus libretas.

-Mi libreta de matemáticas y física...-

-No esta!.-

-No.. no la encuentro.- Decía algo tranquilo pero un poco preocupado.

-Quien fue el desgraciado que..- Satoshi lo tomaba de la mano y decía:

-Pues ya que... digo, a esa persona le ha de hacer más falta que a mí, ya falta poco para que acabe el semestre, así que no les servirá de mucho.. o quizá si, pero déjalos.

-Cuando me entere...-

-Ya vente, vámonos por que de seguro Wakana ya nos ha de estar esperando.-

Salían de su salón y dicho y hecho, Wakana estaba en el portón de la escuela esperando a Shuu.

-Shuu! por que demoraste tanto?.-

-Por que... oye no viste quien se acerco a el lugar de Satoshi?.-

-No, no vi.-

-Es que..- Shuu sentía que Satoshi le pellizcaba un brazo. -Auch!.-

-Nada, no le hagas caso, entonces que? Vamos al Naritakesi! :D.-

-Solo voy por que va Shuu.-

[[en la mente de Satoshi]]

**Yo también solo voy por el... Realmente eres igual a... ella...**

En el camino hacia el restaurante, Wakana no soltaba del brazo a Shuu, este la ignoraba pero estaba preocupado por su chico, el cual iba tarareando una canción como a diez pasos delante de Shuu y Wakana.

Arribaban al pequeño restaurante, sencillo pero estaba lleno de gente, Wakana se sorprendía ya que, el barrio no era de los mejores de la cuidad, pero veía tanta gente de la alta que se sentía como un gran restaurant de comida extremadamente cara.

-Woo! Ahí esta el señor Nagase! Y ahí esta la señora Fumikase! Por dios! Como es que tú conoces este lugar Satoshi?.-

-Por que me gusta la comida que venden.-

-El ambiente es muy acogedor Satoshi.- Se sentaban en una mesita redonda quedando Shuu junto a Satoshi y Satoshi junto a Wakana.

Empezaban a ordenar sus platillos, Satoshi ordenaba varios platos con carne, Shuu pedía lo mismo que Satoshi y la chica simplemente ordenaba un poco de pollo.

-Estas a dieta?.- Shuu le preguntaba en tono burlón.

-Si! Es que debo de bajar un poco mas de peso.-

-Pero si ya eres muy delgada Wakana.- Le decía el chico negro.

-Aja.. Me quiero ver bien.-

-Pues... estará difícil, si estuviste en depresión obvio bajaste de peso... Y todavía quieres bajar más?... que asco dan las mujeres que se les ven los huesos tan salidos.-

-Claro que no! Que prefieres una chica toda obesa!.-

-Prefiero otra cosa...- Shuu empezaba a comer e ignoraba los comentarios sin sentido de la chica.

Satoshi trataba de encajar en la "conversación" pero sentía que Wakana quería estar solo con Shuu, estaba empezando a cansarse de al actitud de la joven.

-Pues creo que es mejor ya irnos no lo creen?.- les decía Satoshi después de haber comido una buena cantidad de carne..

-Yo creo que si, ya me aburrí.- decía Shuu.

-Pues que aburridos, nee Shuu regresémonos juntos y pasemos por un helado.- La chica tomaba del brazo al chico de cabello ondulado.

-No, ya me quiero ir a mi casa, estoy un poco cansado.-

-Yo... yo no ando de humor.- Satoshi se levantaba de la mesa y miraba a Shuu el cual solo fruncía su seño en señal de no saber por que su chico se había puesto de "mal humor"

-Este... debo de ir por unas cosas a una tienda lejos de aquí.- Estaba parándose de su lugar rápidamente para así poder alcanzar a el chico de cabello negro.

-Te acompañoo!.- le gritaba la chica a Shuu.

-Tú debes de llegar a tu casa, yo regresaré tarde, y no quiero tu compañía.- se detenía a decirle.

-Shuu pero yo quiero ir!.-

-Por Dios... se nota que no has cambiado, deja de estar de muñeca mimada!

La voz del otro chico sonaba un poco fuerte dejando a Shuu desconcertado.

-A mi no me gritas pobretón!.-

-Yo le grito a quién quiera y más si se lo merece.- Satoshi le devolvía una mirada demasiado fría y cruel.

-Yo...- Wakana se quedaba sin palabras ya que esos ojos castaños le habían producido cierto miedo.

-Sa..Satoshi.-

-Con su permiso, yo me largo.- El chico regresaba su mirada a su camino y dejaba un poco a tras a los dos chicos.

-Ahhh, pues yo también me voy.-

-Ese Satoshi. dile.. que no me vuelva a ver así.- Lo jalaba de la sudadera que traía puesta.

-Díselo tú.- Shuu apresuraba su paso para poder alcanzar al mayor, dejando atrás a Wakana la cual no podía olvidar la mirada de Satoshi.

El pequeño castaño caminaba rápidamente y se ponía sus audífonos aun volumen un poco alto, como queriendo dejar atrás todo, tanto a Shuu como a su acompañante, algo no estaba bien en él.

[[En la mente de Satoshi]]

**Vaya mierda, esa promesa de "cambiaré" se va por un hoyo cuando la gente es estúpidamente insensible. "Sí, cambiaré", esas palabras solo me recuerdan de nuevo a la hermana de Shigeru, no puedo estar con Wakana más tiempo... Y Shuu... odio que se comporte como un niño que solo le interesa vengarse de los demás, no me gusta verlo asi, no me gusta...**

En ese instante, sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban con ternura.

-Qué demonios haces Shuu?.-

-Abrazándote.-

-Shuu.. necesitamos hablar, pero debes de ir por no sé que madres.- Se quitaba sus audífonos.

-No, no debía de ir a ningún lugar, solo quería alejarme de ella.-

-Pues si ese es tu deseo, mándala al carajo de una vez.-

-Pero tú me dijiste..-

-Lo que dije se fue a la jodida por la actitud de Wakana.-

-Te dije que esa niña nunca cambiaría.-

-No me lo dijiste.- Tomaba una de las manos de Shuu con un poco de fuerza.

-Sato.. es normal que ese tipo de personas nunca cambie, son idiotas por naturaleza.-

-Uno es el idiota por pensarlo... y hablando de eso..- Satoshi lo llevaba a una banquita cerca del parque al que frecuentaban ir.

-Si?.-

Al sentarse ambos chicos, Satoshi dirigía su mirada a la del menor, y con un semblante serio, empezaba a hablar.

-Sí, las personas nunca cambian, y eso me preocupa Shuu.-

-Por que te has de preocupar por eso?.- Le acariciaba las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Por que... no sé si tu puedas cambiar ese estúpida actitud de niño rencoroso, me da miedo que seas una persona llena de resentimientos en ese corazón del cual yo me enamore.- Ponía su pequeña mano en el pecho de Shuu más o menos por donde estaba su corazón.

A Shuu, estas palabras le habían llegado, sentía que acababa de herir a lo que más quería en este mundo, por lo que solo ponía su mano encima de la del mayor y la apretaba fuertemente.

-Debo de admitir que siempre he sido una persona demasiado rencorosa, orgullosa y estúpida quizás, pero por ti trataré de cambiar...Lo prometo.-

-Las promesas se van siempre por el caño Shuu.-

-No confías en mi?.- Le separaba la mano de su pecho y la besaba.

-Confió.. pero no al 100%, la vida me ha hecho desconfiar hasta de la misma vida.-

-Satoshi...-

-Sabes.. me iré a mi casa, nos vemos mañana.- Soltaba su mano de la de Shuu, se levantaba dejando a su pareja demasiado pensativa.

-Espera!.. este... también debo de decirte algo.-

Satoshi volteaba y le veía algo cansado.

-Si?.-

-No creo poder ir mucho tiempo a nuestras clases, me supongo que ocuparemos más los fines de semana.-

-Por que?.-

-Es que mi padre me mandará a unas estúpidas clases de administración y cosas de negocios.-

-Si que te esta preparando para ser un hombre de oficinas.. todo un jefe.-

-No quiero eso y lo sabes, acabo de encontrar lo que quiero.-

-Y que es?.-

Shuu se levantaba de su lugar y valiéndole si lo veían o no, tomaba del mentón a Satoshi, y le decía susurrándole en sus labios:

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser feliz, quiero pasar toda mi vida a lado tuyo.. Quiero poder hacer tu sueño realidad, puesto que tu sueño se ha convertido en el mío. Tú eres parte de mi sueño.- Cerraba sus ojos y rozaba sus labios con los del menor, el cual se quedaba paralizado al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amado chico. Ese roce empezaba a convertirse en un pequeño beso, y este pequeño beso se termino haciendo un beso apasionado donde Shuu pasaba su mano por la nuca del castaño y este se colgaba de su cuello. Se besaban lentamente pero sus bocas querían deleitarse con la boca del otro; Shuu jugaba con el cabello del chico de mayor estatura y este se sonrojaba cada vez más. El aire empezaba a faltar en los pulmones de ambos chicos, obligándolos a separarse.

-E..entonces.. Tú.. ahh.. Tú..-

-Yo.. ahh.. Satoshi... yo también.. quiero entrar en ese mundo maravilloso de la música, y sobre todo, estar contigo disfrutándolo día a día.-

-Shuu... estas seguro?.-

-100% seguro.- Le besaba de nuevo los labios pero sentían que alguien los miraba. -No voltees y camina hacia tu casa por otro camino.-

-Eh?.- Satoshi no entendía por que le decía eso su pareja.

-Solo hazlo, mañana nos vemos en la escuela, ya van a ser las 7 y debo de llegar a casa.-

-Ok... y Shuu...-

-Si?.- Decía caminando en sentido contrario al del mayor.

-Te quiero mucho.. demasiado, así que.. espero pienses bien lo que te comente.. por que...- Satoshi pasaba junto a el y le decía en un susurro demasiado leve: -No quiero llegarte a odiar ni perderte por tu estúpida actitud.-

Shuu abría sus ojos en señal de sorpresa por que nunca se espero que su chico le dijera esas palabras. Volteaba a verlo y el chico ya traía sus audífonos puestos, caminaba lentamente y un poco pensativo. El menor habalaba por celular diciendo que lo fueran a recoger a ese parque, ya que parecía no estar en condiciones para caminar a solas por la ciudad: las palabras de su amada pareja seguían resonando en su cabeza, no podía sacarlas de su mente e iba a estar un poco distraído por lo que decidió esperar a su chofer en el parque.

-Satoshi... Realmente... puedes llegar a hacer eso?.-

Habían pasado 10 minutos y su chofer estaba ya en el parque, le tocaba el claxon y el menor respondía con un pequeño sobresalto.

-Shuu-san! Hey!.-

-Ke-Kenichi!- caminaba a su coche y se metía a este.

-Esta usted bien?, lo veo preocupado.-

-Usted siempre tiene buen ojo para detectar mi estado de ánimo.-

-No se por que sea pero sé que se siente mal.-

-Pues.. creo que acabo de tener la primera discusión con él.-

-Así son las relaciones, no se preocupe, vera que todo se solucionará.-

-Gracias.. aunque me da pena hablarle de esto a usted.-

-Esta bien, sabe que puede confiar en mi.-

-Creo que seguire sus consejos Kenichi-san.-

-Por algo los mayores decimos las cosas.-

-Aunque las cosas que me dice mi padre son estupideces.-

-Joven Shuu..-

-Tengo que llegar a que me den clases de administración..-

-Lo esta preparando para que usted sea el seguidor de la empresa que manejan.-

-Pero es horrible hacer algo que no quieres hacer.-

-Peroen esta vida nada es fácil.-

-asdjagsdjasg.. aishh!-

-Y eso? jajajaja.- Kenichi se reía ante el balbuceo del menor.

-Me estoy quejando..-

-Pues vaya forma de quejarse.-

-Es que..él se queja así.- Sonreia un poco.

-Las mañas de las personas amadas se pegan, recuerdo que con mi esposa, ella tenia un cierto modo de decir el ash... asi como usted lo hace.-

-Jejeje, que raro, pero bueno, gracias por alegrarme el día.-

-De nada, para eso estamos, para servirle a usted y a Dios.-

-Jajajaja.-

El viaje a casa de los De La Rousse se hacia más leve, y Shuu ya no estaba tan tenso pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Satoshi.

Al entrar a su casa, lo primero que veía era un profesor en el comedor, con unos papeles rotafolio y muchos.. muchos libros en la mesa.

-No me digas que...-

-Ah! Buenas tardes, usted es el joven De La Rousse Shuu cierto?.-

-Si.-

-Pues déjeme presentarme, soy el maestro Kimura Shibao, seré su maestro de administración y un poco más.-

El señor parecía un hombre muy amable, y de hecho lo era.

Shuu estaba un poco desubicado del asunto, por lo que el maestro le enseñaba las cosas más esenciales antes de pasar a temas complicados.

-Usted es muy listo joven De La Rousse.-

-Eso cree?.-

-Si, ha captado casi todos los conceptos que tardo en dar en dos clases.. y en una usted ya los domina.-

-Pues no lo veo tan complicado.-

-Espero que le agrade esto del arte de hacer negocios.-

-Gra..Gracias...-

Asi pasaban dos horas, entre concepto y concepto, diagrama tras diagrama, Shuu iba interesándose un poco en aquella "materia" la cual nunca le había gustado.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy.. nos veremos el miércoles.-

-Hasta el miércoles?.-

-Si, su padre quería que viniese todos los días, pero no puedo.-

-No, no se preocupe, muchas gracias puesto que yo también tengo unas clases que dar.-

-Da clases?.-

-Si, aunque no lo crea doy clases de Inglés a mi chi...-

-A quien?.-

-A mi amigo de la escuela, el chico es más inteligente que yo, pero es muy despistado en ese idioma.-

-Jajajaja, ya veo, pues bueno, me encantaría charlar más con usted pero debo de irme, nos vemos el miércoles, tenga buena noche.-

-Hasta luego!.-

Shuu estaba de mejor humor, como es que aquellas clases lo habían sacado de ese pequeño problemilla emocional que le dio por estar platicando con su amado niño?... quien sabe, quizá la noticia de que si podrá ver a Satoshi martes y jueves le había alegrado un poco. Tomaba un poco de leche con avena y corria a su recamara a descanzar... y a sacar su celular para mandar un mensaje.

Descansa y recuerda.. te quiero.. y eso no es una promesa... es 100% verdad.

Shuu esperaba ansiosamente el mensaje de su amado chico.. pero pasaban 10 minutos y la respuesta no llegaba.

-Satoshi.. por que no contestas?.- Decidia hablarle por celular.. y solo escuchaba: Lo sentimos el número que usted marco esta apagado o fuera de servicio. Inténtelo más tarde.

Esto le preocupaba, y seguía marque y marque... Pero al 10º intento... dejo de marcar.

-Mendigo Satoshi... Por que carajos no contestas!.-

Así, con esa preocupación, se metia a su cama y empezaba a dormirse.

Al otro día en la escuela, lo primero que hacia era ir a buscar a Satoshi, puesto que Kenichi-san no pudo llevarlo a la escuela y por ende pasar por su chico.

-Satoshi!.- Le gritaba al verlo sentado en una jardinera.

-A que... Shuu pro que me gritas?.-

-Por que carajos no contestabas ayer tu celular! Por que lo apagaste!-

-En primera... deja de gritarme, estoy a 2 pasos de ti, en segunda.. me quede sin batería y perdí el cargador... ya?.-

-Pretextos que..-

-Como sabes que son pretextos! Mira no traigo mi celular!.-

-En la tarde vamos por uno.-

-Qué!.-

-Después de clases, me acompañas a que te compre un celular.-

-Shuu, no me gusta ser comprado con objetos.-

-No te estoy comprando.-

-Y sabes.. no me gusta ser vigilado las 24hrs por el maldito celular.-

-No te quiero estar jodiendo por el estúpido celular! Solo.. solo... es que...-

-Mira, no estamos de buenas ni tú ni yo, nos vemos en el salón.- Satoshi se marchaba al aula dejando a Shuu solo en el patio.

-La regaste verdad Shuu?.- Se decia a si mismo.

Las horas escolares trascendían demasiado aburridas, los maestros parecían confabular para que el día fuese tedioso, les habían dejado tarea al por mayor, trabajos finales antes de salir de vacaciones por navidad y un proyecto que la maestra de redacción les dejo para navidad.

-Mierda... estamos atascados de tareas..- Decía un chico.

-Aaahh! Me arruinaron mi sesión de belleza por tanta estúpida tarea!.- Una chica se veía al espejo mientras decía aquello.

-Pues ya que...- Susurraba un Shuu algo decaído.

-Es bueno tener tanta tarea.- Decía Satoshi en voz algo alta.

-No me jodas Satoshi...-

-No te estoy jodiendo, simplemente con ella puedo olvidarme de babosadas.-

-Pues si, literalmente te comprendo.-

-Acabas de decir lo contrario.-

-Ayer tuve mis primeras clases de administración.. el profesor me cayo bien.. y me gusta un poco ese asunto.-

-Apuesto que ya se por que te gusto la administración.-

-Apuesto a que no.-

-Shuu te conozco bastante bien.-

-Vaya que linda confiancita hay entre ustedes dos.- Decía el gruñon de la clase.

-Tu que Paul.-

-Qué?. Pues anda.. solo que parecen dos gays dándose consejos.-

-El hecho de que alguien te hable con familiaridad no significa que son algo, y menos que te hablen con confianza. Quizá tu no lo sabes por que.. tienes amigos cerca? Siempre te veo solo.- Satoshi le contestaba a Paul con cierta flojera pero sonriendo.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!.- Dirigía un buen puñetazo a la cara de Satoshi pero un golpe en la cabeza lo detenía.-

-Lo golpeas.. y te las ves conmigo.- Shuu empezaba a retar al joven .

-me retas!... jajajajajaj!.

-Shuu.. Detente.-

-Pero..-

-Hey Paul.. quieres otra semana en casa o.. de plano ya quieres verte hospitalizado?.- dijo Satoshi

-No creas que será fácil esta vez..-

-Ahh.. entre más grande.. más rápido cae.-

-Solo por que hoy hay mucho que hacer, posponemos esto.-

-Como digas...-

-Y.. no sé por que... jejeje, creo que mi hipótesis es correcta.-

-Pondré tu hipótesis en tu trasero.-

Paul solo escupía cerca de la mochila de Satoshi a lo que este último dejaba caer un pedazo de papel higiénico y lo limpiaba con el pie.

-Sato.. creo que..-

-Me vale... Shuu ese idiota se esta buscando una golpiza a su tamaño.-

-Pero..no me refiero a eso.-

-A lo otro?.. te da miedo que lo sepan?.-

-Este..-

-Contéstame.. te da miedo?.- Satoshi volvía a poner esa mirada fría... pero ahora era para su propia pareja.

-Sa..Satoshi.. e-esa mirada... no la hagas por favor.- Shuu bajaba su mirada y después la regresaba para ver a su pequeño.

Al instante, Satoshi comprendía que sus ojos en ese estado intimidaban a cualquiera.. y en este caso, habían hecho sentir mal a su chico.

-Lo..lo siento.-

Ambos se quedaban en silencio... incomodo silencio.

Asi.. hasta la hora de salida, ambos chicos no se hablaban, hasta que Shuu decidió romper el silencio.

-Sato... esta bien si hoy nos vemos?.-

-Si..no importa la tarea.. quiero... simplemente quiero estar contigo, hablar.. conocernos más.-

-Si, es lo mismo que estaba pensando.-

-Shuu... por hoy.. solo quiero..-

-Si?.-

-Al rato te digo...-

Al acabar las clases, Shuu le hablaba a su chofer, para que a las 7 en punto pasase por el al departamento de su.. novio. Parecía que ya le había agarrado confianza a su chofer.

De nuevo en silencio, caminaban hacia el departamento de Satoshi, y al llegar el mayor dejaba caer sus cosas, volteaba a ver a Shuu y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Perdón.. Perdón.. Perdón... no quería que te sintieses mal.-

-No te preocupes... pero es que la verdad.. si tengo miedo de que los demás sepan.-

-Ahorita no quiero charlar sobre eso, solo quiero abrazarte..nada de inglés por hoy.. nada de bajo.. solo tú y yo.-

-Sa..Satoshi.-

-Solo abrázame, solo.. quiero sentirte junto a mi.-

Se separaban un poco, caminaban hacia el sofá... y ahí de nuevo se abrazaban con fuerza. Shuu besaba varias veces la frente de su pequeño y este escondía su cara en el pecho de su amado.

-Shuu... me quedare dormido...-Decía con voz adormilada.

-Duerme, que este chico velara tus sueños.-

-Jejeje... soy tu bello durmiente?.-

-Si, eres hermoso.-

-Me despertaras con un beso?.-

-Claro..-

-Shuu.. yo.. yo te quiero.-

-Yo igual.-

Poco a poco, Satoshi iba cayendo dormido en los brazos de Shuu... y este solo podía admirar al pequeño estando dormido.

-Satoshi... en verdad tengo miedo de que algo te pase.. y tengo miedo de que los demás sepan lo que somos, no tanto por el que dirán.. si no que trataran de hacer lo imposible para separarme de ti... asi es el estúpido mundo.-

Llegaban las 7 de la noche y Shuu besaba a su pequeño y con esto, el chico despertaba.

-Ya me voy pequeño dormilón.-

-Amm.. ñamm.. cuídate amor-

-Descansa y haz algo de tarea.-

-Nos veremos mañana para mis clases y tus clases?.-

-No, solo el jueves.. quizá también el viernes..solo pediré permiso.-

-Como siempre tan cumplido con tus deberes.-

-Mira quien habla.-

-Satoshi hablando pues.-

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

Se daban un ligero beso y Shuu salía rápidamente para encontrarse con su chofer.

Las cosas marchaban un poco mejor desde ese día, pero el tema de: "tienes miedo de que sepan, deja de estar de resentido..." esos temas trataban de ser evitados pero cuando surgían aunque a veces permanecían callados. Así pasada una semana, los chicos estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones escolares.

-Yay! Por fin vendrá Navidad!.- decía un Satoshi muy alegre. Estaban en la hora del receso.

-Si.. esa época donde me lleno de gente que no conozco.. de nuevo esos críos estarán en mi casa...-

-Neee.. si, si quieres... puedes pasar navidad en mi casa.-

-De verdad?.-

-Seepo, hare una pequeña cena y Pikachu estará ahí presente! :D.-

-Jejejeje, me agrada la idea.-

-Sii! Y por cierto...-

-Eh?.-

-Nada.. yo hablo solo xD.-

-Estas de mejor humor...- decía un sonriente Shuu.

-Sipo :3 .-

-Por eso me gustas tanto, esa sonrisa tuya fue la que me cautivo completamente.- Le ponía uma nao en la cabeza y le alborotaba elcabello.

-Shuu.. adajdajs!.-

-Jejejeje...-

De repente sonaba el celular de Shuu, este losacaba de su bolsillo y veía que elremitente era su padre.

-Que querrá ese viejo?.-

Si?

necesito que llegues lo más rápido que puedas... es por cuestiones de tu herencia-

mi herencia?... aja si..

dejate de payasadas y cuando acaben las clases te quiero aquí.

pero hoy de ir a impartir clases de inglés.

No me importa, te vienes y punto.

No iré!

Justo en ese momento.. su padre le colgaba.

-Ese viejo..-

-Que pasó?.-

-La mendiga herencia.. no se que carajos pero debo de llegar a mi casa después de la escuela.-

-No te preocupes... yo me las arreglare solito para estudiar bien lo que me falta de inglés :D.-

-Es que me enoja que siempre arruine todo.- Shuu ponía cara de fastidio y miraba para otra parte.

-Tu humor es lo que arruina todo.-

-Eh?.-

-Tú solo ve a tu casa.-

-Bueno.. quizá digan que no me darán esa herencia y ya... aunque eso arruinaría los planes..-

-Sigues con eso!.-

-Si, y ahora más con las clases que he recibido, me han dado muchas ideas de cómo manejar bien ese dinero, invertir y ganar más. Claro... Poder mantener al par de personas de mis disque padres.-

-No... sí que estas mal.-

-Qué? Esa es la idea que tengo desde que me enteré que no valgo nada para ellos.-

-Deja de tener esa maldita idea!.-

-Satoshi?.-

-Como mierda quieres superar es.. si sigues con ese pensamiento tan estúpido!.-

-Solo quiero que sufran un poco!.-

-Vaya! Ahora quieres ver sufrir a los demás!. Shuu que te pasa!.-

-Me pasa que me esta hartando que seas tan bondadoso!.-

-Te.. estas hartando...?-

-Sii! El mundo no es rosa Satoshi!.-

-No, no lo es... es.. el mundo lo es. El pensamiento de la gente es jodidamente gris...Pensé que.. quizá lo podría cambiar de tonos.. pero.. veo que no... no puedo.- Satoshi bajaba su mirada y cerraba sus ojos.

-Satoshi... yo..-

Se veía que la silueta del mayor salía corriendo del aula de clases, dejando solo a Shuu.

-Ok Shuu.. la acabas de regar completamente feo...-

Satoshi se había marchado, y todavía faltaban clases, por lo que Shuu inventaba la excusa de que Satoshi-kun se sintió mal del estómago y se había ido a si casa. El chico no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.. estaba preocupado por el menor.. ya que..por primera vez lo había visto asi de deprimido.

[[en la mente de Shuu]]

**Realmente... te pasaste De La Rousse Shuu, lo heriste de más... Carajo.. por qué no puedo hacer las cosas bien! Creo que.. después de la jodida junta.. iré a verlo.**

Quizá... él tiene razón... El de la culpa soy yo y nadie más..pero no puedo...

No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy:

Un estúpido chico rencoroso, orgulloso e idiota que hiere a la única persona que...

Realmente lo quiere.

...

Notas finales del capítulo:

misión cumplida pues!

espero que haya sido de su agrado.. pero ps no fue aca cosa.. como diria shuu: no todo es rosa... u_u

cualquier duda, jitomatazo, platanazo.. basura o algo en especial dejen sus bellos reviews!


	11. Capitulo 11

Perdonen la tardanza pero la escuela me ha absorbido , aquí les traigo mas continuaciones del fic y les prometo que en breve subiré mas gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviers..

Pues bien, ahora que más que me quedaba que esperar que las clases se acabaran, correr a esa junta….. y ver que mi pequeño estuviese bien. Por que se me salieron esas palabras? Le dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho…. Pero.. realmente me molesta que sea asi o solamente lo dije por estar enojado con mi disque padre?, debo de reflexionar sobre eso, por que si realmente me molesta que sea tan bondadoso... yo soy entonces un asco de persona.

La voz de un profesor lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Joven De La Rousse, le pregunté que si ya habia anotado las preguntas para la próxima semana.-

-Ahh.. si… aja.-

-Bueno, entonces sigamos con la clase.-

Shuu realmente no estaba bien, asi que, al terminar sus clases, corrió a su casa.

Al arrivar a esta, veía que de nuevo habia mucha gente, pero solo mayores. Al pasar directamente al comedor, las personas ahí presentes se hacían a un lado, como evitando ser tocados por lo más minimo del menor.

-Qué? No tengo sarna ni nada por el estilo….-

-Hijo… deja de comportarte así.- Decía la madre de Shuu.

-A ver ya llegué, que es lo que querían decirme?.-

Un señor que nunca había visto se presentaba frente al chico.

-Bien, acabamos de encontrar una cláusula, la cual dice que el dinero si se te va a entregar pero 4 meses después de que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad.-

-4 meses después!.- Decía el menor.

-Si, cabe destacar que no se te será entregado todo el dinero… hasta que sepas en que invertirlo.-

-Pues, creo que antes de lo posible sabré en que invertir esa jodi… esa herencia perdón.-Contestaba un Shuu algo pensativo.

-Bueno, entonces tus clases de administración noserán en vano.-

Shuu volteaba a ver a su padre directamente a los ojos, y con una pequeña mirada retadora le decía:

-No serán en vano y te lo demostraré.-

Todos se quedaban callados al ver la actitud del chico, puesto que pocas personas se atrevían a habalr de esa forma a su padre.

-Quiero ver que podrás hacer.-

-Espera un poco más y lo sabrás. De nuevo con su permiso debo de hacer algunas cosas…. Y es mejor que se hagan a un lado, la sarna roña o como quieran llamarle les vaya a hacer daño….- Shuu salía rápidamente de su casa con dirección hacia la casa de Satoshi.

Adentro todos se quedaban observando al padre de Shuu, este estaba irritadísimo ante la actitud de su…. Hijo?, pero pues el joven ya se habia marchado.

-Qué?... marchensé ya! La junta se acabo!.-

Losmiembros de la famila se empezban a ir de ese gran comedor, dejando solos a los dos jefes de famila.

-Querido ya no te estreces.-

-No digas tonteías, no estoy estresado, solo que ya me canse de ese crio, 4 estupidos meses… que se large de una vez!.-

-Asshhh por eso te dije..es mejor enviarlo a un internado.-

-Es imposible. Hasta que no sea un joven hecho y derecho sabiendo manejar dinero.. no lo podemos dejar al ahí se va.-

-Ire a preparar un poco de té… relájate amor.-

-Callate y vete ya.-

La casa de los De La Rousse quedaba a solas…. Pero con un ambiente demasiado pesado.

A las afueras de la cuidad, Shuu estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para poder ver a su chico.

[[en la mente de Shuu]]

**Espero que todo este bien, si algo le pasa yo…**

Justo en ese momento un sonido de pokemon hacia que volteara… lo primero que divisaba era una bola amarilla con cola enrollada correr hacia el y después veía a un chico de cabello oscuro.. con la mirada baja.

-Pi-Pikachu?.- Shuu tomaba en sus manos al pokemon y caminaba hacia donde estaña Satoshi.

-Que.. que haces aquí?..dijiste que estarías molestando en la reunionesa de tus padres no?.- Decía un Satoshi con voz muy quedita.

-Vine a verte, me… me preocupas.- Se sentaba a lado del mayor.

-Ajá… lárgate Shuu.-

-No, no me iré.-

-Ya dijiste todo no? Si tanto estas desesperado pues mandamos todo al carajo y ya!.-

-Ya Satoshi, no.. no sé ni por que dije eso.-

-Por idiota!.-

-Por imbecil…- Shuu bajaba al pokemon y abrazaba a Satoshi pero este se negaba a ser abrazado.

-La regaste Shuu.-

-Lo sé, perdóname.-

-No.. el que debe de perdonarse eres tú!-

-Deja de gritar Satoshi.- Trataba de abrazarlo de nuevo.

-No me abraces…-

-Sato..perdón en serio perdóname.-

-YA TE DIJE! PERDONATE TU PRIMERO!.-

Shuu lo jalaba algo brusco y lo besaba a la fuerza; Satoshi se resistía golpeándolo en el pecho.. pero desistía al sentir que los brazos de Shuu no hacían tanta fuerza, sino que lo tomaba con cariño y protección. Shuu ahora no lo besaba por besarlo, si no que con ese beso trataba de decirle un lo siento.

-De…Dejame…- Satoshi susurraba un poco.

-No, perdóname y asi me podre ir.-

-Shuu es que no me gusta que seas asi.. en.. enserio.- Satoshi lo abrazaba.

-Satoshi… me duele verte asi.-.

-Si tanto te duele, deja de ser tan vengativo y tonto.-

-Sato.. no puedo cambiar.-

-Lo sé! Pero es que.. debes de tratar! Esa actitud te llevara al carajo.-

-Amor mio, mi Satoshi, tra..trataré.-

-Prométemelo.- Como siempre Satoshi levantaba su dedo meñique pero el menor solo le veía y bajaba su mirada. Satoshi lo empujaba, se separaban y tomaba al pokemon acostado a los pies de Shuu.

-Satoshi a donde…..-

-Me largo ya que tú no te vas!.-

-Pero.. espera! Todavía necesito decirte cosas!.-

El castaño se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de esa banca, para asi dejar de escuchar al menor que seguía gritándole.

-YA TE LO DIJE SHUU! AHORITA NO ESTAMOS PARA HABLAR! TODO LO MANDAREMOS A LA BASURA!.-

-Claro que no! Satoshi regresa no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!.-

El chico de mayor estatura se desesperaba y volteaba mostrándole un gesto de enojo a su pareja.

-CALLA TU ESTUPIDA BOCA SHUU!.-

Pero el ruido ensordecedor de los frenos de un auto hicieron que tanto Shuu como Satoshi se quedaran inmóviles.

-Quítate niño!.- Un señor gordo con bigote extremadamente amplio le gritoneaba a Satoshi el cual estaba pálido.

-SATOSHI!- Gritaba Shuu corriendo hacia él.

-Quiétense o realmente los atropello.- Decía el señor ya desesperado puesto que Satoshi no movía ni un dedo.

-Cállese y hay mas avenida por si no lo sabe.- Shuu lo tomaba de un brazo y lo jalaba hacia la banqueta.

Satoshi estaba temblando abrazando asu pokemon el cual percibía el miedo de este y le lamia las manos como diciéndole que todo ya estaba bien.

-Satoshi.. aquí estoy, no pasó nada, relájate.- Le abrazaba pero el chico seguía en las mismas hasta que de sus labios se articularon unas cuantas palabras.

-Déjame solo…. En serio solo lárgate….-

-Ya sé, vente.- Shuu lo jalaba de nuevo y lo llevaba como un muñeco de trapo hacia un restaurante.

Al llegar a este, Shuu pedía una mesa alejada de la sociedad y le decía al chef que le llevara los platos mas buenos de carne que hubiese.

-Ahora si, algo de comida te quitara ese estado en el que estas.-

-Sentí que se me iba la vida….- Tomaba algo de agua.

-A mi casi se me va también…-

Llegaban los primeros platillos y el menor solo los veía despectivamente.

-Anda come.- Insistia Shuu.

-No, solo quiero que me dejes solo, debemos de aclarar nuestras mentes, estamos demasiado enojados y estupidizados que no sabemos que decimos.-

-Claro que no.-

-La comida me esta haciendo ojitos….- Bajaba la mirada y tragaba saliva, era obvio que esa apetitosa comida le llamase la atención, ya que no había comido casi nada después de su ligero desayuno.

-Deja el orgullo y come Sato.-

-A veces me trago el maldito orgullo… tu deberías de hacer eso.- Sin decir más, Satoshi empezaba a comer de poco a poco, pero sin mirar al chico de cabello verde el cual seguía viéndolo.

Cuando el mayor ya no podía más, dejaba de comer dejando por lo menos tres platillos intactos.

-Ya mejor?.-

-Solo sin hambre.-

-Y del susto?.-

-Un poco….-

-Bueno es hora de irnos a tu casa.-

-No, me ire solo.-

-Sato.. ya por fa..- La voz de Satoshi lo callaba ya que esta tenia un tono bastante serio.

-Ya me canse ahora de ti, dejame solo por unos días, mira no quiero verte por un tiempo, solo hacemos peleas a lo idiota, pensémoslo mejor no?.-´

-Pe-pensar que?.-

-No soy tu para decirte que debes de pensar, solo piensa en tus actos, Dela Rousse-

Satoshi acababa de decirle DEla Rousse.. ya no era Shuu, si no que lo trataba indiferentemente.

-Sa..satoshi?.-

Este solo caminaba dándole la espalda a Shuu, caminando cabizbajo y con su pokemon en brazos.

[[en lamente de Shuu]]

**Muy bien… Dela Rousse… que demonios? No… no me dice Shuu… Satoshi.. por que…?**

Shuu pagaba todo lo que había comido el chico, y al salir de ese restaurante, tocaba su muñeca derecha, sintiendo la pulsera que el mayor le había regalado.

-Qué nos esta pasando?-

No muy concentrado, el chico se iba a su casa, pasaban tantas cosas a su alrededor que él ni en cuenta, solo iba tocando esa pequeña pulsera.

Otro día más llegaba, Shuu despertaba y lo primero que hacia era ver su celular… pero no había nada en él, trataba de hablar a el celular de Satoshi pero este estaba apagado.

-Maldicion… Satoshi contéstame.-

Llegaba a la escuela… pensaba que quizá estaría ahí, pero nada… solo el lugar vacio de Satoshi siendo ocupado por una mochila ajena.

Llegaba la hora de la salida, esperanzado, Shuu se esperaba en la puerta por 1 hora, quizá llegaba el mayor…. De nuevo nada.

Llegaba la tarde, hoy era día de clases de administración… Estaría el mayor estudiando para la siguiente prueba de inglés? Shuu no se concentraba en lo absoluto.

Llegaba la noche…. De nuevo una llamada, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Por x o y razón, Shuu no podía ir a verlo, quería pero no podía. Así pasaron 3 días, hasta que, Shuu después del colegio fue directamente al departamento de Satoshi.

Cuando iba a subir al elevador, el portero le comentaba que el chico Satoshi acababa de salir, que ha estado saliendo a estas horas casi todos los días, pero que regresaba ya muy noche.

Esto a Shuu no le pintaba bien, ya que Satoshi no era de esos chicos que salir así y mas llegar tan tarde a su casa; de su mochila sacaba una libreta y se la daba al portero, le daba las instrucciones de que se lo diese y que le dijera que Shuu lo vino a buscar. Se despedía amablemente y salía del edificio.

Shuu estaba completamente preocupado, realmente fue tan duro con Satoshi?, había algo más pro el cual Satoshi estuviese así?... le rondaban demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, y estas no tenían respuesta alguna.

En su casa, cada vez que llegaba, solo lo recibían las criadas y Kenichi-san, sus padres nunca estaban ahí como antes, en el comedor esperándolo a que llegara. Quizá solo fingían tenerle cariño, pero en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba.

-Esta bien Joven Shuu?.- Kenichi-san le veía preocupado.

-S-si, estoy bien, solo quiero descansar.-

-Algo me dice que no esta bien, no soy su padre pero recuerde que puede confiar en mi.- El señor le daba una mano pero Shuu solo le sonreía.

-No me pasa nada, es más, verá que mañana en la mañana estaré mejor.- Shuu simplemente daba media vuela y subía hacia su habitación.

Era mas que obvio que no estaba bien… Acostado en su cama con sus audífonos, Shuu empezaba a pensar, el un pequeño recuento de los daños, que bien no debió haberlo hecho. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, volvía a marcarle a Satoshi….. pero esta vez el sonido de espera le hacia sonreir e ilusionarse.

-Tontuelo… que se me hace que realmente no podía cargar su celular.-

A los 5 tonos.. lo enviaban al buzón. Estaba tentado a colgar y mandar a la jodida todo…. Pero susurraba unas cuantas palabras:

Sa..Satoshi, co-como..estas?. Es-espero que estes bien. No..no sé que más decir pero.. quiero verte, no quiero que estemos asi. Satoshi… en verdad… te quiero.

Colgaba lentamente y veía su celular, el cual tenía como fondo de pantalla a Satoshi sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te va?"

A pesar de lo que decías, el tiempo ha pasado, no?

Cuarto día y Shuu estaba peor de lo normal, distraído a más no poder.. que había olvidado que hoy tenía prueba de álgebra.

-Joder, joder, joder!.- Gritaba para si mismo.

-Que le pasa al Junior?.- Decía un chico junto a Wakana.

-Shuu estas bien?-Se acerco ella

-Demonios, no me acorde de la jodida prueba de matemáticas!.-

-No te preocupes, mira nosotros tenemos un acordeón hecho en acetato.-

-No copearé en un examen.- Ocupaba su respectivo lugar.

-Pues reprueba.- Le contesto wakana enojada.

La clase estaba por comenzar….. y unos pasos corriendo sonaban afuera del salón.-

-Ahora quien se le hizo tarde?.. decía el maestro de matemáticas.

-PERDÓN, PERDÓN!.-

-Satoshi, pásele y apúrese a dejar sus cosas, si no, no podrá terminar el examen.-

-Si profesor.-

Shuu incrédulo veía a Satoshi, entrando al salón y sentándose en su lugar.

[[en la mente de Shuu]]

**viniste… viniste!**

Shuu no dejaba de ver al mayor pero este volteaba y de inmediato su cara cambiaba drásticamente, de una sonrisa a una mirada fría.

Esa mirada era lo que menos quería ver de Satoshi. Después de esto, Shuu se resignaba a bajar su mirada y tratar de concentrarse en su prueba.

A los 2 minutos, Satoshi era el primero en entregarle el examen al profesor, pero también se le acercaba a este y le decía algo al oído; el maestro le miraba extrañado y solo hacia ademanes de afirmación, posteriormente Satoshi salía del salón. Shuu trataba de terminar lo más rápido que podía su examen para asi poder ir a hablar con su chico, así que importándole un bledo el examen lo entregaba mal contestado y salía del salón… pero solo encontraba el pasillo vacío sin la presencia de Satoshi.

-Sa..Satoshi?, estas aquí?, Ya, sal de donde quiera que estés, necesito..hablar contigo.-

Esperaba una respuesta pero solo recibía el sonido del aire como respuesta.

Shuu simplemente bajaba su mirada y se dirigía de nuevo a su salón de clases, pero al instante apretaba su puño derecho.. algo tramaba el chico.

Las clases terminaban y Shuu desviaba su camino a el típico rumbo que siempre tomaba cuando iba a ver a su amado chico; sin importarle que el portero le dijera que no estaba ne casa, el peliverde se quedaba esperándolo a la entrada de su edificio.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que este lugar me fuese tan importante.- decía para si mismo mirando aquel edificio algo dañado por el paso del tiempo y un poco descolorido de la fachada, pero en el fondo había una simple habitación que le importaba muchísimo más que su propia casa.

..Siempre pendiente, con calidez y cariño

me envolviste en ese lugar...

Pasadas ya de las 6 de la tarde, Shuu estaba empezando a dormirse en la entrada del edificio y escuchaba como un motor de coche se paraba casi delante de él.

-Muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio.- El azotan de una puerta proseguía a unos pasos cerca de Shuu. Esa voz se le era conocida….. Satoshi. Inmediatamente, el menor se despertaba y corría tras el chico de cabello oscuro.

-Satoshi!.- Le gritaba entusiastamente.

-Qué demonios quieres?.-

-No quiero eso, solo quiero hablar con..-

-No tengo tiempo.-

-Ya por favor es solo un momento.- Shuu le tomaba la mano al castaño y este solo se volteaba a verlo y le hacia un gesto de disgusto.

-Ya pensaste bien las cosas?.-

-Solo permíteme hablar.-

-Si no lo has pensado, mejor lárgate.-

-Satoshi. Que.. que paso con el chico que era amable, sonriente…y con.. con ese brillo en sus ojos del cual me enamore?.- Le alzaba el mentón y Satoshi, con la misma mirada fría, este le decía:

-Igualmente, donde quedo el chico maduro y consciente que conocí? Donde quedó Shuu… no Dela Rousse, si no..mi amado Shuu? creo que la respuesta es, que esa persona se fue al carajo por un maldito capricho, el cual es solo desear tener tanto estúpido dinero. El dinero no te ayudara a ser mejor persona… solo conseguirá que el alma se te pudra. Creo que eso le paso a Shuu, por que frente a mi, solo tengo a un Dela Rousse.-

Las palabras del chico de ojos castaños hacían que Shuu le soltara de su agarre y se separase de él.

-Entonces estas viendo al estúpido Dela Rousse que llevo dentro.-

-Si, es lo único que puedo hallar en ti.-

-Sabes?... se que puedes ver hasta el lugar mas oscuro que existe en mi y eso me aterra, me aterra demasiado. No quiero que sigas viendo dentro de mi por que… quizá todos podemos ser una persona asquerosamente oscura.-

-Si, todos podemos llegarlo a ser.-

-Bien… creo que ya no hay más que hablar.-

-Claro que lo hay, pero recapacita antes para así poder ver más a fondo tu otro yo, y tratar de descubrir de nuevo al Shuu que quiero.-

-Entonces todavía me quieres?.- Inconscientemente se iba acercando a Satoshi y acorralándolo en un árbol cercano.

-A-aléjate….-

-Respóndeme.- acercaba demasiado su cara a la del mayor.-

-E-estas.. sordo… ya te.. ya te lo dije.-

-Me sigues queriendo..? entonces dejémonos de estupideces.- Shuu le susurraba cercanamente a sus labios.

-No.. no son.. estupideces!.- Trataba de alejarse del chico de cabello verde pero no podía.

-Vamos…. Se que quieres.-

-N-no!.-

Shuu le besaba un poco los labios pero al instante recibía un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, vaya que el dolor era fuerte ya que soltaba al mayor rápidamente.

-Eso.. dolió.-

-LARGATÉ YA!.-

La imagen que Shuu tenia enfrente de sus ojos era la de un Satoshi completamente enojado, con su respiración agitada y demostrando enojo en su mirada.

-Maldita sea Satoshi, ya dejemos de hacernos los idiotas!.-

-Acá el idiota eres tú! Te quiero…pero empiezo a dudar por tu asquerosa personalidad! Ya no eres el que antes era! Por eso no quiero verte! Dejaré de ir a la escuela por que no quiero estar contigo! Quiero aclarar mi mente! Quiero….. saber si realmente podre seguir queriéndote.-

Estas palabras le llegaban al menor… no quiero verte se le quedaban grabadas unos instantes, y al volver a verle a los ojos le decía:

-Bien! Esta más que claro! Yo tampoco ya te quiero ver! Preocupándome por como estas no gano nada! Mira que estúpido soy!.- Exclamaba Shuu.

Satoshi al escuchar estas últimas palabras fruncía el seño y apretaba su puño y estaba a punto de lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia Shuu pero solo inhalaba y exhalaba para por fin hablar y decir:

-Bien, creo que me queda claro que aquí el más estúpido no eres tú, si no que soy yo. Con tu permiso, me retiro joven DEla Rousse, y sabes algo?... esa actitud te llevara a la completa soledad…-

-Me da igual.- Shuu le daba la espalda y apretaba su mano en su pecho tocando la pulsera que el mayor le había regalado y bajarla sutilmente como dejando ir algo.

pero para mi, siempre he sido un traidor, sabes...

solo puedo decir, desde el fondo de mi corazón, perdón

ahora, al final de todo, me di cuenta.

En la mente de ambos chicos una frase inundaba su mente:

Maldito orgullo, el que se debiese de largar eres tú…

Satoshi entraba a su departamento, veía a su pikachu mirándolo y ladeando la cabeza, como si supiese que su amigo estuviese a punto del llanto.

-Pikachu… nunca me había pasado esto, mírame, llorando como un estúpido por un… un estúpido.- Alzaba a su pokemon y esta le lamia la cara tratando de darle cierto consuelo.

-No puedo más….-

El chico soltaba el llanto; aquellas lágrimas tenían demasiadas emociones dentro de sí: enojo, frustración, coraje, pero ante todo: tristeza. En aquel sofá, el pequeño quedaba dormido abrazando a su pikachu, ya que se había cansado de tanto llorar.

Para Satoshi era la primera vez que peleaba de esta forma, ni con Shigeru lo había hecho, así que, le era aun mas doloroso por que después de casi 2 años de haber perdido a su primer novio, Shuu le había hecho encontrar el amor de nuevo. Le dolía bastante.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Dela Rousse el chico de cabello verde llegaba de un humor peor del que tenía. Estaba cenando y para todo gritoneaba, y hacia berrinches como un niño pequeño recién despertado de su siesta.

-Esta muy salada la sopa, tráeme agua. Y no quiero nada dulce!.-

-S-si.- una criada simplemente se llevaba las cosas del comedor y dejaba a Shuu tomando un poco de vino que había decidido tomar de la pequeña cantina que tenia su padre.

[[en la mente de Shuu]]

**Estúpido Satoshi… que.. que no sabe que a mi me duele? No.. no tenerlo cerca de mi, no poder estar con él, él… que es quien me ayuda a salirme de este mundo. Carajo… Satoshi… por que jodidos me tuve que enamorar tanto de ti?**

Acabada su cena, y ya con algo de alcohol en su sangre, subía a su habitación azotando puertas por aquí y por allá, hasta que al llegar al primer muro que veía… de nuevo desquitaba su coraje contra aquella pared. Esto ya lo había hecho cuando supo los verdaderos planes que tenían sus padres hacia él, pero claro esta… Satoshi estaba ahí con él.

Después de que casi sus nudillos quedaran demasiado heridos, el chico se sentaba en su cama y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-CARAJO! CARAJO! QUE MÁS PUEDO HACER! ESTUPIDO ORGULLO! ESTUPIDO TODO!.- se quedaba en silencio y se tocaba su mano donde tenia aquella pulsera tan especial y solo se recostaba de nuevo en su cama.

-Ja… parezco niño pequeño… queriendo ser consolado…. Pero viéndolo bien, estoy solo.-

No hay nadie en casa

No hay nadie en casa

Dejando prácticamente todo de lado, huí ese día

si recuerdas bien

fue sólo porque di la espalda muy fríamente ese día

Los días escolares pasaban rapidísimamente, en menos de unos días los chicos partirían a sus casas para disfrutar de la fiesta de Nochebuena y Navidad. Shuu iba con un gran desánimo a sus clases, hasta los profesores se preocupaban al ver al chico en ese estado de ánimo.

-Dela Rousse, esta seguro que no quiere que mejor hablemos con sus padres para ver que es lo que le ha estado pasando?.- Le decía la orientadora escolar.

-No, asi esta bien, estoy en buen estado.-

-No es lo que tus profesores me han comentado, sigues con buenas notas, pero te notan completamente cambiado.-

-A veces las mínimas cosas nos cambian no?.-

-Si quieres.. Puedes contarme lo que te ha estado pasando, para eso estoy aquí.- La señorita le tomaba de la mano.

-No se preocupe, no es de su incumbencia saber problemas de un estúpido joven.-

-Soy nueva en esto, pero por algo soy orientadora escolar, ustedes como jóvenes deben de disfrutar su vida al máximo, aunque claro esta que deben de tener sus límites.-

-Vivir la vida al máximo… pero si no hay razón para vivirla a ese grado?.-

-Claro que lo hay, como dijiste, hasta la mínima cosa puede lograr hacernos feliz. Tienes algún hobbie?-

-Tocar el bajo eléctrico.-

-Wooo! Eso es genial!.-

-No necesito que me traten como niño pequeño.-

-Entonces solo te puedo decir que es una gran distracción para los problemas que tienes.-

-Pero si ese instrumento es el que me hace recordar a alguien.- Sin pensar decía esas palabras el chico de menor edad.

-Alguien es el culpable de que estés así?.-

-Según esa persona, yo soy el culpable.-

-Tú te sientes culpable?.-

-Pues….- Dudaba un poco.

-Acabas de dudar, eso significa que ni si quiera sabes que es lo que realmente tiene la culpa de tu estado de ánimo.-

-Muchas cosas me hacen sentirme así.-

-Entonces, toma una hoja, escribe cuales son las cosas que crees que te hacen sentir así y poco a poco reflexiona si eso es cierto.-

-De una cosa si estoy seguro.-

-Sí?.-

-Dos personas influyeron bastante en que me sintiese así.-

-Ellos te hicieron algo malo?.-

-Si, me hicieron sentir un odio asquerosamente horrible hacia ellos.-

-El odio nunca lleva a nada bueno.-

-Alguien ya me lo dijo.-

-Deberías de hacerle caso a esa persona que te lo dijo, ya que no es bueno tener ese sentimiento dentro de uno mismo. El ser humano puede ser el ser mas destructivo que te puedas imaginar, no solo lo digo por el hecho de las cosas que le hace a su propio hogar, a la Tierra, si no que es capaz de herir y matar a sus propios seres queridos.-

Shuu le veía desconcertado puesto que aquellas palabras pareciese que las estuviera diciendo su Satoshi.-

-Acaba de sonar igual que alguien que quiero mucho.-

-Me atrevo a decir que es la misma persona que le dijo que esta mal odiar.-

Shuu impresionaba más de aquella maestra, tenia telepatía o qué?

-Me… me esta sorprendiendo demasiado sabe?.-

-Y me supongo que esa personita es algo tuyo… quieres mucho a esa persona.-

-Si.. pero por idioteces ya no estamos como debiésemos estar.-

-Arreglen las cosas, a pesar, ya viene Navidad.-

-Creo que había hecho planes…. Quizá ir a pasear con Pikachu por las plazas comerciales, comer como siempre come…. Pasar juntos esa noche, olvidar la soledad que me esta invadiendo poco a poco.-

-Sin querer… me acabas de decir muchas cosas. Creo que debes reflexionar las cosas antes de que se vuelvan a ver.-

-Si… pero es que no comprende lo que me pasa.-

-Tu crees eso? Le has preguntado? Han platicado?.-

-No.. solo hemos gritado.-

-Vez? Permíteme decirte algo; así como me lo platicas, tu tienes un poco de culpa.-

-Yo?-

-Si. Tu tono de voz suena con un toque de resentimiento incluido.-

-Eh?.-

-Como te lo acabo de decir. Quizá el del problema seas tú.-

-Pe..pero.-

-Muchas gracias por decirme tantas cosas, si no hablas también es normal que te quedes con muchas cosas dentro de ti.-

-Gra-gracias.-

-De nada, córrele, reflexiona y si sigues sin encontrar la respuesta, sabes que cuentas conmigo y también con esa personita que tanto quieres.-

-Si mañana es el último día de clases antes de que nos vayamos de vacaciones de Navidad… creo que es buen momento para que reflexione así como usted me acaba de enseñar.-

-Toma lo que te sirva, sigue lo que realmente quieras seguir, pero date cuenta de que dependiendo de tu decisión… es la consecuencia que te tendrás tu mismo.-

-Tiene bastante razón.-

-Bueno, bueno, ya vete a tu casa o al lugar donde más te guste reflexionar, espero de todo corazón que te arregles con tu novia.-

La palabra "novia" hacia que Shuu se riese un poco.

-jajajaja… si tratare de arreglar las cosas.-

-Mucha suerte!.- La maestra parecía estar mucho más animada que el propio Shuu.

-Pro..profesora María…..-

-Perdón., perdón.. suerte.-

-Gracias.-

Ahora Shuu tenía un peso menos encima… sabia que con solo reflexionar un poco, las cosas podrían ser arregladas. Salía apresuradamente de la escuela y por las prisas… chocaba con alguien al dar la vuelta en la esquina la cual llevaba al pequeño centro comercial donde estaba aquel café que tanto le gustaba.

-Aaah! Perdón! Estas bien?.- Le daba la mano a un chico que llevaba una sudadera negra con gorro y este estaba en la cabeza del chico. Al levantarlo, sentía que esa mano ya la había tocado alguna vez. Cuando el chico se levantaba…. Los labios le temblaban y al subir la mirada… sus ojos se impresionaban al ver al chico.

Ambos cara a cara… Shuu tocando la mano de Satoshi… Satoshi viendo a los ojos a Shuu.

-Sa..satoshi?.-

-Gra-gracias.- Decía titubeando, bajando rápidamente la mirada y soltándose del agarre de Shuu.

-E..espera…-

El chico no decía nada, simplemente caminaba lo más rápido que podía, alejándose de Shuu.

-Sato…-

El castaño se detenía cuadras mas adelante.. su corazón latía rapidísimamente y sentía en sus mejillas un poco de rubor.

-Creo.. que si ha cambiado….. creo. Se siente de nuevo la tibieza en su cuerpo. Shuu…. tenia que verte… no podía estar sin poder verte solo un poco.- Satoshi ponía su mano en su corazón apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Si te das cuenta de que nos hemos separado

sin saber que hacer, aún así te arrepientes de ello…

Pero ahora hay algo que puedo decir

incluso si no estamos alejados, hay algo!

Cada uno, pensando en el otro, cada uno sintiendo esa soledad tan profunda, cada uno con sus problemas… pero ambos están ligados por ese algo… ese cariño que los ataba era demasiado fuerte. Cada uno al llegar a su cuarto, veía la foto que mas añoraban, aquella donde están juntos en la casa de Satoshi, aquella donde cada uno empezaba a sentir ese pequeño cariño que se fue convirtiendo en amor. Cada uno sonreía al ver esa foto.

Incluso si la forma está dada o perdida

ese algo no es visible a simple vista, de seguro

seremos un par mientras podamos seguir con vida.

No hay nadie en casa

No hay nadie en casa

desde el fondo de mi corazón, te amo, gracias.


	12. Capitulo 12

24 de diciembre, se veía como un bulto se movía y movía debajo de unas colchas y poco a poco se descubría la cara del chico.

-adasdasdasdasd.. que maldito sueño, mendigo frio… mendigo sol… mendigo Shuu….- Satoshi salía de sus cobijas totalmente despeinado y con algo de ojeras; no había podido dormir bien pensando en tantas cosas y sobre todo, menos cuando se enteró que el cumpleaños Shuu sería el 26 de diciembre, la curiosidad le gano y en el anuario encontró la fecha de nacimiento de Shuu… asi que en su mente rondaba la idea de: por que nos enojamos de esta forma cuando iba a ser Noche buena, Navidad y el cumpleaños de él!. Por tantas cosas en su mente, había podido dormir poco.

-Pikachu! Aaaahh! Por qué me pasa esto a mi!¿!.- Gritaba dirigiéndose a su pokemon el cual estaba completamente dormido en su pequeña camita. -Me ignoraaas…- De nuevo se metía a su cama pero esta vez no era para dormirse.. si no para pensar.

Así pasaron dos horas, hasta que la cama hartó al mayor y se dispuso a ducharse, con algo de desgano pero lo hacía.

Terminando de esta, Satoshi se proponía a desayunar, pero las hojas del calendario le llamaban la atención.

-Ya dos meses… dos.- Veía con cierta nostalgia el calendario, tomaba las hojas que todavía faltaban para que acabase el año y las acariciaba.

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… dos meses con Shuu y casi dos años de Shigeru, pero siento que me han llegado más dos mendigos meses.- Cerraba su puño y sentía como algo le picaba los pies.

-Jaja.. Pikachu deja de hacer eso! jajaja!.-

La pequeña bolita amarilla parecía que trataba de animar a su amigo por lo que iba y venia con una pelota moviendo su rabito enrollado y sacando chispas.

-Ok, Ok, si quieres salir, lo haremos pero deja como por que mi estomago me pide de comer.-

Después de que el castaño desayunara, tomaba a su pokemon y salían de departamento.

El clima enfriaba más y más, por lo que Satoshi salía completamente abrigado y a su pokemon le ponía un suéter que le había comprado hace uno días, exactamente el último en cual vio a Shuu.

-Sabes…? extraño a tu padre, pero no se si el me extrañe…-

El pikachu solo ladeaba su cabeza y se acurrucaba en los pies de Satoshi.

-Lo extraño como no tienes idea, pero no aceptaré su estúpida actitud, no quiero que se pudra por que para mi es algo demasiado valioso y el hecho de que sea así… hace que lo llegue a odiar un poco.- Al decir esa palabra, el mayor se tapaba su boca y se quedaba pensando en el gran significado que esta tenia, ya que: sería capaza de odiar a Shuu?...

La mansión de los Dela Rousse estaba inundad del "ambiente navideño", pinos decorados, renos podados en los arbustos de todo el jardín, figuras con luces adornando la azotea de la gran casa, muchas cosas brillantes y colores típicos de la navidad. Pero parecía que solo era la finta de que en esa casa había amor, paz y felicidad…

-Amor, ya deja de estar de mal humor.- La señora Dela Rousse le trataba de dar masaje a su esposo peor este le aventaba las manos.

-Sabes que odio esta maldita época del año.-

-Pero hoy es cuando podemos presumir de lo que tenemos, siempre hacemos una gran cena e invitamos a todas las personas de gran importancia.-

-Aun así, déjame solo un rato, necesito pensar en como hacer para que el bastardo ese nos pueda dar la herencia en cuanto la reciba.-

-Ahh.. como desees amor.-

Shuu estaba en su cuarto, tocando su bajo y tratando de no pensar en lo que habia sucedido con Satoshi.

-No puedo… mendigos acordes.- Aventaba su bajo a su cama y se sentaba en el suelo. -Qué a fuerzas necesito de ti niñito?.- sacaba su celular y veía su fondo de pantalla. Esos ojos cafés lo hipnotizaban y hacían que su corazón latiera de manera rápida, en su estomago sentía un revoloteo de miles de mariposas, y que decir de esa sonrisa… simplemente esa sonrisa lo ponía mal.

-Ahh Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi… crees que me puedas perdonar?.- Acariciaba la pantalla de su celular peor el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo distraía.

-Joven Shuu, no ha bajado a comer.-Le decía una criada de la casa.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.-

-Pero bajará a cenar? Sabe que hoy se hace una gran cena por ser Nochebuena.- Se acercaba con un jugo de naranja.

-No sé si bajaré o no….. no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar aquí.-

-Joven Shuu, por cierto Keichi-san ha estado preocupado por usted, me comentó que a lo mejor más tarde lo viene a ver.-

-Dile que estoy bien y que no es necesario que venga.-

-Vaya, si que es sabio el señor Kenichi.-

-Por que dices eso?.- Shuu levantaba la mirada y veía como la chica dejaba el jugo en el buró.

-Por que él dijo que usted se opondría a que lo viniesen a ver, pero aun así vendrá a verlo, me dijo también que usted tiene cierto parecido a su esposa fallecida, era así de terca.-

-Jajaja, ese Kenichi, sabes? mejor yo lo bajare a ver.-

-Me alegro por usted, pero déjese de ponerse mal, hoy es día de ser felices y tener amor.-

-Tener amor…..- Instintivamente apretaba su celular y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Esta bien?.-

-S-si, anda, vete y gracias.-

-Ok.-

Pareciese que al chico le habían echado una cubeta con agua helada; recordó lo que habían dicho, que en esos días, iría a casa de Satoshi y se quedaría a pasar Nochebuena y Navidad… pero como cambia todo en unos cuantos días no?, ahora estaba solo, encerrado en su cuarto y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad extremadamente fuerte.

-Necesito verlo… no, no puedo más, por que simplemente… yo lo amo.-

Llegaba el atardecer y Shuu bajaba de su habitación, estaba un poco cansado pero su cansancio era interno, ya que había pensando en tantas cosas que simplemente estaba cansado de pesar.

-Ke-Kenichi-san?.- Tocaba en una puerta de un cuarto de servicio.

El señor de mediana edad abría la puerta y se sorprendía al verlo tan acabado.

-Jo-Joven Shuu, esta bien?.-

-No… no lo estoy.- Sin pensarlo, abrazaba al señor y empezaba a llorar.

-No..no llore.-

-Es que.. la regue con Satoshi, me siento de la fregada.- Seguía abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Todos algún día hemos cometido algún error.-

-Pero.. pero es que… este no es error, si no que es mi maldita forma de ser.-

-Lo esta admitiendo?.- El señor le acariciaba la cabeza al menor.

-Si, lo…admito, soy un estúpido vengativo que le valió todo herir a el chico que mas ama.-

-Ya paso al te amo?-

-Yo.. es que…-

El chofer retiraba un poco al joven, y le revolvía los cabellos.

-Usted ama a Satoshi-kun, por eso le duele tanto-

-Yo..-

-Acaba de aceptar su error, ahora solo le falta decírselo a él.-

-Tengo miedo de que no me perdone.-

-Si el también lo ama, lo perdonará. Aunque, usted debe de cambiar esa forma de ser, ya que si realmente también lo ama con esa intensidad… debe de cambiar un poco.-

-Kw-Kenichi-san..- Entre sollozos, Shuu se separaba del señor y se tallaba los ojos.

-De verdad, cambie tan solo un poco, hágalo por usted y también por él.-

-Tiene..razón, pero es que..- El mayor lo callaba dándole un golpeen la espalda.

-Nada de peros, sabe? Yo cambie por mi esposa, era un joven que solo le importaba vivir la vida loca por así decirlo, pero cuando la encontré a ella, supe que debía de cambiar.-

-E-entonces..?-

-Simplemente vaya y hable con él, vera que lo perdonará- Le volvía a acariciar la cabeza.

-Gra-gracias.. pero.. que pena que le venga a contar todo esto, como si fuese una adolescente, y peor.. un jodido homosexual.- bajaba su cabeza y seguía limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-Alguien dijo algo sobre su preferencia sexual? Yo no dije ni diré nada, por que lo que me importa es verlo feliz.-

-No sabe.. como me gustaría que usted fuese mi padre.- El menor abrazaba fuertemente al señor y este solo se quedaba ido por unos segundos pero le correspondía al abrazo.

-Ya váyase a darse otra ducha, le caerá bien, y por lo menos baje a cenar un poco, desaparecerá si no come.-

-Oiga…- Se reía un poco el chico de cabello verde.

-Vaya, vaya, lo quiero ver bien en lacena eh?.-

-Ok.. y de nuevo gracias.-

-De nada…-

Shuu salía del cuarto del chofer de su casa, y ya estaba un poco mejor y con una clara idea en la cabeza: hablar con Satoshi.

Las 11:30pm, aquella mansión estaba llena de gente, había comida como para alimentar a miles de personas, el vino era del más caro que pudiese haber, y sobretodo, las ropas que cada persona llevaba eran prendas finas y de gran calidad. Hipocresía, apariencias y conveniencia era lo único que había.

-Como me harto de todo esto.- El joven Shuu estaba en una esquina bebiendo un poco de licor, viendo como esa gente le veía con rechazo y algunos con curiosidad.

-Shuuu!.-

-Agh.. y para el colmo…. Ella.- Tomaba todo su licor de una sola intención y sentía como lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-Nee.. Merry chirstmas!.-

-Aja, igualmente Wakana.-

-Anda, vamos a comer un poco a la mesa, no me gusta verte acá solito.-La chica lo tomaba de la mano pero al instante el mayor la sacudía y se soltaba de su agarre.

-No, aquí estoy perfecto.-

-Pero la Navidad es para estar todos unidos en amor, paz y armonía.-

-Acá no hay paz, ni armonía y menos amor.-

-Como puedes decir eso! Yo te amo y tus padres también.-

-Wakana.. acaso sabes lo que es amar?.-

-Claro que lo sé! Yo te amo mucho, mucho muchísimo!-

-No te creo.-

-Ah? Por que lo dices?.-

-Por que tu corazón no se acelera cuando me vez, por que no siento la tibieza de tus manos, por que no siento que algo de amor emane de ti hacia mi.-Con estas palabras dejaba callada a la chica y esta, solo optaba por irse de ahí.

11:50pm, en diez minutos… sería Navidad.

-Waa! Ya casi es Navidad Pikachu!.- Satoshi abrazaba a su poke y este le correspondia.

-Vamos a comer un poco de carne molida con especies y verdura! A si! También un poco de tarta navideña que compre! Y jugo de uva…. Nada de licor eh?.- Hablaba con el pokemon y este solo le hablaba un poco.

-Pika...Pika...Pikachu

-Me siento raro... hablando con un pokemon…. Es acaso así como se siente estar solo en Navidad?.- Tomaba un plato y se servía un poco de su guisado.

-Marry…. Christmas…- Sacaba su celular y ponía una foto de su chico. Al verla, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo sentía la vibración de este.

-ah?.. Qui-Quien me habla?.- Se limpiaba las lágrimas y contestaba sin ver el remitente.

-Bu..bueno?.-

Sa..satoshi…

Esa voz se le hacia conocida, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos temblaban un poco.

Shuu?.

Este.. bueno yo..

…

Feliz.. navidad.. y Yo.. Yo..

Feliz Navidad… Merry Christmas..

Je.. Marry Christmas too.

Shuu.. Yo..

Mañana, a las 8 en el parque de siempre

Eh?

Te espero.

El sonido de llamada terminaba, cada uno se quedaba pensando en el otro pero más Satoshi.

-Shuu…- Abrazaba su celular y con lágrimas empezaba a comer poco a poco.

-Mañana… mañana.- Shuu se servía más licor y brindaba para si mismo.

Noche de paz, Noche de amor, todo duerme en rededor.

Entre los astros se esparce su luz…

Villancicos sonaban por todas partes y ese aire de felicidad acogía a toda la cuidad, risas y palabras de cariño se escuchaban en cada casa. Shuu veía desde su habitación las pequeñas luces que estaban alrededor de la ciudad, jugando con su celular simplemente sonreía y susurraba aquella canción.

8:00am del 25 de diciembre, la casa de los Dela Rousse permanecí casi igual, a excepción de los grandes banquetes y de la gente que la habitaba por una sola noche, todo estaba en quietud y silencio, solo se escuchaban leves pasos y el leve sonido del agua caer en una ducha; en esta se encontraba el chico de cabello verde, relajándose y pensando en lo que pasaría la noche de este día.

-Bien.. sé que le gusta comer, pero debe de ser un lugar diferente. No solo un ramen o un naritake, necesito algo más…-

Salía de su ducha y se secaba su cabello, se veía al espejo y una leve idea le llegaba a la cabeza.

-Ahora solo falta esperar 12 malditas horas…-

En su cuarto, el chico se disponía a tocar un poco su bajo cuando su celular sonaba.

-Ahh.. quien podrá ser?.- Veía el remitente y era Wakana –Ashh.. que hartante, si?.- Contestaba secamente el chico.

-Hola! Oye… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche y pues..-

-Hoy no puedo salir y no quiero, tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy en la noche.-

-Y no podemos salir en la tarde?.-

-No.-

-Es que.. en serio yo si te a..-

-Solo no digas mentiras, luego hablamos y adiós.- Shuu colgaba su celular y se concentraba en seguir tocando su bajo.

-Estúpido Shuu, aashhhh! Debe de ser mio! Yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero!.- La chica aventaba su celular contra una pared causando que este se rompiera. Qué más daba si se rompía? Sus padres le comprarían otro. Así era su vida y, así quería que lo fuese siempre.

Ahora a Shuu solo le faltaba esperar un poco, hacer unas llamadas al restauran que había escogido e ir a comprar unas cosas. Pero aun así, el miedo, la inseguridad y la incertidumbre lo acongojaban a cada instante. A ratos miraba su celular, como si esperara la llamada de Satoshi, pero de inmediato caía en cuenta de que el mayor no le llamaría, a veces se quedaba ido mirando hacia su techo sin pensar en nada. Su cabeza tenía miles de ideas y a la vez nada.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi estaba igual o peor que el chico de cabello verde.

-Aaahh! Pikachu ! Que haré! Asdahdkahs! Y ya son las 5! Tres horas! Pero Pikachu… sigo dudando, y demasiado.- veía a su pokemon el cual estaba quedándose dormido en el sofá.

-Shuu…- Aquel nombre salía de sus labios como un leve susurro como queriendo que el viento le ayudara a llevárselo al nombrado.

-La espera de cualquier cosa siempre es larga, fastidiosa y pone en duda lo que realmente queremos, y más.. cuando se trata de la persona que amamos.- Satoshi decía esto apuntándolo en su libreta de canciones. Esto nos sería el fragmento de una canción, pero si algo importante que debía de escribir.

7:55pm, el frío se acentuaba un poco, y en una banquita se veía al chico Dela Rousse calentando sus manos con si aliento, con unas rosas mágicas rodeando tres tulipanes de color rosa, con unas pequeñas orquídeas a lado de cada tulipán. Era un arreglo floral demasiado extraño, pero entre más extraño mejor, ya que a su pequeño niño las cosas extrañas le llamaban la atención.

-Ahhh, espero que le guste, espero tantas cosas pero solo quiero verlo y poderle decir todo lo que siento y mi decisión.-

Gente iba y venía, los coches pasaban, el frío seguía constante.. y el tiempo pasaba. 8:30pm, el chico veía su celular cada 5 minutos, pero ningún mensaje ni llamada con el remitente que el deseaba. Las 9:25pm sus manos seguían congelándose y aquellas flores necesitaban algo de agua por que si no se marchitarían.

-No llegará, no lo hará.. por que sigo aquí si el no vendrá? tienes la esperanza de que venga?.. no.. no Shuu, no vendrá.- Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas pero con una sonrisa se levantaba y dejaba las flores en la banquita, con la manga de su chamarra se limpiaba sus lágrimas pero escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre.

-Shuu!.-

-Solo alucinas.- Se decía a si mismo pero al voltear divisaba a un chico de estatura promedio, con una chaqueta color azul oscuro, una gran bufanda color amarillo, unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color de la bufanda y unos jeans color azul claro algo olgados. Esa imagen se le hacía conocida… el chico se acercaba más, y los ojos de Shuu se abrían un poco ya que, aquel chico era a quien esperaba.

-Sa..Satoshi?.-

-Pe-perdón por hacerte esperar.- Estaba algo exhausto por que había corrido para llegar a esa cita.

-Que bueno.. que viniste.- Se tallaba sus ojos y sonreía un poco.

-E-estas bien?.-

-Ven.- Shuu lo jalaba y lo abrazaba un poco.

-Este.. Shuu, para que querías verme?.- Decía algo serio el mayor guardando una cajita en su bolsillo de los jeans.

-Solo sígueme, aquí no es buen lugar para hablar.-

El castaño veía el extraño adorno floral y lo tomaba de la banca.

-Que bello arreglo, pero se secarán si no tienen agua.- Corría a buscar una botella vacía y de una fuentecilla tomaba agua para llenarla y poner aquellas flores. Al ver esto, Shuu sonreía un poco más, sabía que a su chico le habían gustado, y eso lo hacia feliz.

-Bien, vente.-

Lo tomaba del brazo, puesto que no quería tener tanto contacto con Satoshi, y era normal. Llegando a las calles más transitadas, Shuu lo soltaba y caminaban por separado.

Llegaban a un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana, era un bello lugar con un lindo ambiente.

-Huele rico.- Satoshi olfateaba la pasta que se estaba cocinando y la carne que estaba friéndose.

-Pues bien, aquí estamos, puedes escoger lo que quieras Satoshi.- Le abría la puerta y el mayor entraba pero seguía en el mismo semblante de seriedad. Al sentarse en una pequeña mesa llena de velas rojas aromatizadas y con dos copas de vino ya servidas, Shuu le daba la carta al chico de cabello castaño y le decía:

-Escoge lo que quieras.-

-No.-

-Eh?.-

-Shuu, no me gusta que la gente compre a la gente con regalos o cosas materiales.-

-Pero no te estoy comprando.-

-Para mi, eso parece.-

-Satoshi, como puedo demostrarte que no te quiero comprar?.-

-Shuu es que siento que.. pues no sé, pero no me gusta este tipo de cosas.-

Shuu volteaba hacia la cocina, chasqueaba los dedos y le decía a su acompañante que lo esperara un poco. Satoshi estaba algo nervioso, ya que nunca había sido así de directo con Shuu, pero, sentía que si no lo hacia, caería en lo mismo, literalmente trataba de darle una pequeña lección.

Pasados 45 minutos, salía un Shuu sonriente y con un mandil de cocinero trayendo con él un pequeño plato de espagueti con algo de carne en salsa de tomate con queso, una jarra de jugo de arándano natural y unos baguettes recién horneadas.

-Uff, bueno creo que es todo mil gracias por prestarme su cocina.-

-De..de nada, pero esto es cargo extra.- Le decía el dueño del restaurante al chico Dela Rousse.

-No se preocupe.-

Satoshi lo miraba extrañado, ya que, en el poco tiempo que conoció a Shuu, nunca lo había visto así de decidido.

-Pe-pero que hiciste?.-

-Cocine para ti, que mas pude hacer si no aceptabas la comida de este restaurante?.-

-A-aún así.-

-Sé que tienes hambre, lo deduzco por los ruidos que puedo captar de tu estómago.-

El castaño se sonrojaba y hacia un leve puchero.

-Aadasdasd… ya. Ok, gracias..Shuu.-

Ambos empezaban a comer, Shuu comiendo un poco de todo y Satoshi deleitándose su paladar con aquel platillo que, tenia como condimento un leve toque de dedicación y un ingrediente que solo Shuu pudo darle: Amor.

-Gra-gracias, pero no debiste de hacerlo.-

-Por qué no?.-

El mayor se quedaba en silencio. Solo veía hacia la ventana que estaba junto a el e ignoraba todo lo demás.

Shuu no sabía que pensar, esa actitud no era parte de la forma de ser de Satoshi, así que no le checaba su estado de ánimo.

-Estas bien?.- Preguntaba preocupado el chico de cabello verde.

-S-si, solo ya me quiero ir de aquí.-

-O-ok.-

Tomaron sus cosas, Shuu pagaba por el respectivo servicio que le brindaron y de inmediato salieron del restaurant.

Estaban muy callados, solo se miraban uno al otro pero no decían absolutamente nada.

Llegaron a de nuevo a su lugar de reunión, pero ahí Satoshi fue el que habló.

-Shuu, de que querías hablar.-

-Ya no pudimos conversar en el restaurant, pero no se si pues..-

-Esta haciendo demasiado frio como para ir a otro lugar, vente, de seguro alguien se emocionará al verte.- Empezaba a caminar dejando un poco atrás al menor. Este estaba demasiado nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y a veces con su cabello, y al llegar al departamento solo pudo suspirar y ver como las patitas de la bolita amarilla corrían al verle parado en la entrada.

-Pikachu, que bueno que estés bien.- Lo cargaba y este le lamía una mejilla.

-Jajaja, te dije que alguien se iba a emocionar.- Iba a su pequeña cocina y servía unos vasos con té caliente. Mientras, Shuu hablaba con el pokemon, le decía algo y lo bajaba enseguida.

-Bien, toma.- le daba una taza de té.

-Gracias…-

De nuevo el silencio los invadía, el sonido del tic-tac del reloj y algunos ruidos típicos de la cuidad era lo único que se podía escuchar.

-Yo.. yo no puedo más.- Shuu teniendo su taza de té en las manos empezaba a temblar un poco

-Shuu que pa…-

-Ya Satoshi, por que estas así? Por que.. por que no te he visto sonreír como antes?-

-Yo…-El menor dejaba su taza de té, y abrazaba al chico de mayor y este parecía no darle importancia a ese abrazo.

-Sé.. sé que la regue espléndidamente, no sabes… cuando duele no tenerte, no verte, no sentirte.. no….no verte sonreír…- Recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del mayor; este seguía sin corresponder el abrazo, solo escuchando.

-Por qué.. no dices nada?.-

-Shuu.-

El chico de menor se se hincaba y tomaba de las manos a Satoshi.

-Perdóname, en serio perdóname por todas las estupideces que he hecho, perdóname por ser tan tonto y tener en la cabeza esas ideas de venganza, perdóname, pero también, muéstrame esa sonrisa que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. Por favor.-

Shuu sentía como lo abrazaban y lo estrujaban fuertemente.

-Shuu estas seguro de que también te has perdonado a ti mismo?.-

-Claro… si no, quien más me podría perdonar si no empiezo yo mismo? Satoshi.. yo.. yo te… te amo.- Las dos ultimas palabras las decía en un leve susurro ya que el chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Satoshi quedaba anonadado con esas palabras, era la primera vez que alguien se las decía en esa forma. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y Shuu se percataba de estas pequeñas palpitaciones, así que lo abrazaba más fuerte y seguía diciéndole esas palabras varías veces.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.-

-Shuu, yo también debo de decirte algo, y.. bueno.-

- Los espacios entre mis dedos son para que sean llenados con los tuyos, por que no me imagino más feliz y más pleno si tú estas junto a mi lo que dure la eternidad.- Entrecruzaba sus dedos en los de Satoshi y los apretaba con fuerza.

-Shuu, yo también.. también te amo, eres el primer chico que me ha logrado sacar estas palabras de mi boca, ni si quiera Shigeru lo pudo hacer, pero quiero que sepas, que no las digo en vano, realmente, te amo, y con esto confirmo que te perdono y te perdonaré siempre.- Sacaba una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos de su jean, sonreía y lentamente la abría. –Perdón si llegue tarde, pero.. es que fui a comprar esto.- Al abrirla por completo, se divisaban dos anillos, ambos eran de plata, adentro de la circunferencia de estos, estaba escrito el nombre de cada chico.

-Satoshi… entonces…- Shuu tomaba un anillo, el que decía Satoshi con letras cursivas y el pequeño tomaba el que decía Shuu con el mismo formato que el otro anillo.

-Estos anillos, representan algo muy importante para mi, por que confirmo que realmente te amo y quiero estar todos los días de mi loca vida.- Satoshi soltaba la mano de Shuu y se ponía el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Entonces, te prometo siempre estar contigo, tratar de mejorar mi persona, hacia ti como hacia con el maldito mundo, pero me basta con poder decirte te amo todos los días de mi… simple vida.- Shuu se ponía el anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha y lo besaba suavemente.

Aún abrazados, ambos se veían a los ojos los cuales estaban algo humedecidos, Shuu tomaba el mentón de Satoshi y le besaba las mejillas, dos pequeños besos en ambas, Satoshi lo abrazaba tiernamente, pero su rostro buscaba los labios del mayor, este último también buscaba aquellos pequeños labios, que hacia mucho no los probaba. Así, lentamente, unían sus labios en un profundo beso apasionado por la necesidad de tenerlos, probarlos y estar de nuevo juntos. El menor profundizaba el beso atrayendo la cabeza de Satoshi hacia el poniendo su mano en su nuca y con su mano rodeaba la cintura de su amado. Aquel beso ahora se hacia más frenético con cierta lujuria, pero el poco aire que estaba en sus pulmones los obligaba a separarse.

-Ahh.. Shuu ya.. ya deseaba poder estar..así contigo.-

-No sabes… lo insoportable que era… n-no poder estar contigo, te necesito, eres como una droga para mi.-

-Jejeje, pero toda droga hace daño.-

-Para mi, eres la droga que me mantiene feliz.- Le besaba la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo, Shuu te amo demasiado.- Le lamia los labios un poco.

-Travieso.-

-Te necesito…- Lentamente lo empujaba hacia su cuarto besándolo ocasionalmente, algunas veces pasaba su mano por todo el tórax de Shuu y le trataba de quitar la sudadera que traía puesta.

-Satoshi.. que planeas..-

-No, yo no planeo, solo deseo, deseo que…- se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si?.- Llegaban a la cama del mayor y ahí Shuu se sentaba en esta esperando una respuesta del dueño del cuarto.

-Jejeje, me da pena, pero..- Se sentaba junto a Shuu y le susurraba al oido con un tono de voz lujurioso. –Shuu, házmelo.-

-Eh?.- Exclamaba el peliverde.

-Lo que escuchaste..- Satoshi se sentaba encima de él, quedando frente a frente.

-Pero…-

-Je, no niegues lo que quieres.- Empezaba a quitarle la playera a Shuu.

-Mendigo…- Shuu le ayudaba a quitarse su playera de manga larga, mientras que el mayor se movía un poco estimulando al mayor.

-Shuu… mmm..- Sentía como las manos de su pareja recorrían su pecho, su espalda y su abdomen, y también, sentía como la lengua tibia de Shuu recorría su cuello.

-Eres tan hermoso…- Le mordía las clavículas enterrando un poco sus caninos en estas.

-Ahh.. amm, un vampiro me acaba de morder… pero quiero que ese vampiro no solo me muerda.-

-Sato…- Shuu reía un poco y con sus manos tocaba los pezones del menor.

-Shuu.. así, ahh..-

El peliverde seguía acariciando los pequeños pezones de su pareja mientras este se movía circularmente encima de él, esto hacia que sintiera como rozaban entre si sus miembros aunque estuviesen apartados por la estorbosa ropa.

-Amm.. si que sabes lo que haces Sato..- El chico de menor bajaba una mano por todo el abdomen del mayor y metía su mano en el jean de este y sentía como la sexualidad de su chico estaba empezándose a ponerse erecta; al mismo tiempo seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

-Aammm.. como que.. amm la ropa incomoda no?.- Satoshi sonreía de lado y se separaba un poco.

-Tienes razón.- Le desabrochaba y bajaba el cierre de los jeans para así poder quitarle la ropa interior al castaño.

Satoshi se levantaba levemente de las caderas del menor para que su ropa fuese despejada de su cuerpo.

-Así esta mejor?.- Se volvía a sentar encima de Shuu.

-Más que mejor..- Tomaba el pene de Satoshi y empezaba a jugar un poco con él.

-Amm, siento.. hm.. cosquillas.-

-Jejejeje, cosquillas?... ahora se dice así.- Ahora, Shuu comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de Satoshi lentamente, desde la base de este hasta la punta, con leves roces y a veces lo apretaba con algo de fuerza .

-Ahhh! Ammm! Que.. que bien… se aah!... Siente.- El mayor empezaba a excitarse poco a poco.

El chico de cabello verde seguía con aquel acto, hasta que sentía como el pequeño iba poniendo todo su peso contra el, causándole que cayera a la cama quedando encima suyo el mayor.

-Shuu.. mm.. dijimos que.. aahh la ropa estorbaba.- Con sus manos desnudaba lo que quedaba de l cuerpo de Shuu y sonrojado veía que el miembro de este estaba ya demasiado erecto. De nuevo volvia a moverse encima de este pero ahora más fuerte tratando de que el roce entre amos sexos fuera más fuerte.

-Ahh.. Sato.. aahh…- Shuu tomaba el trasero del mayor y acariciaba ambos glúteos del chico.

-Mmmnnn adoro tus caricias…- Lujurioso el mayor, se lamia sus labios.

-Yo adoro todo tu cuerpo.-

-Ahh.. gra..gracias… mmn.. pero.. espera..- Cesaba de frotar su miembro contra el de Shuu y bajaba su rostro para besar todo el abdomen de este, rodeando su ombligo hasta que tomaba aquello totalmente duro y con la punta de su lengua, lo lamia lentamente.

-Sa..sato…shi.. aahh…-

El mayor de vez en cuando mordía la punta de este, ocasionando que de la boca del mayor salieran varios gemidos.

-Aahh.. ahh! Mmhh!.- Shuu ponía sus manos en la cabeza del castaño y poco a poco este engullía todo su pene, para ahora meterlo y sacarlo consecutivas veces. Después de unos segundos, Satoshi dejaba el miembro de su pareja y le veía a los ojos.

-Shuu.. ahora….. ahhmm.-

Shuu se levantaba y besaba frenéticamente a su chico, y lentamente cambiaban de posiciones. Esta vez, el rol había cambiado, también Shuu quería hacer lo que le acababan de hacer. Con una mano agarraba el pene de Satoshi y lo engullía de una sola intención.

-Ahh..! Shuu!.- Cerraba los ojos al sentir como la cavidad oral de Shuu estaba tibia y húmeda.

El peliverde succionaba varias veces el miembro Satoshi, tratando de que este sintiera más placer del que ya tenía.

-Ahh.. más.. más…!.-

El chico obedecía ante lo que le pedía su novio succionándolo más fuerte y lamiéndolo frenéticamente.

-Ahh! Shuu!... aaahh! Así! Aahh! A-así! Sigue.!.-

Aquellos gemidos y peticiones del mayor excitaban más a Shuu, por lo que este seguía con ese ritmo hasta que sentía como un leve líquido quedaba en su boca. Lo saboreaba un poco y retiraba su boca del pene del castaño. Agitado, el mayor se erguía un poco y buscaba el rostro de su amado para besarlo sin importarle que tuviese en boca su propio semen. En aquel beso sus lenguas se entrelazaban, era una pequeña guerra entre ambas haciendo que cuando los chicos se separaran, se hiciese un hilillo de saliva.

-Ahh.. esto si que.. mm..- Satoshi abrazaba por el cuello a Shuu, acariciándole el cabello.

-Te gustó?.- Se acomodaba entre las piernas del mayor.

-…..- Solo le respondía con una leve sonrisa.

-Satoshi… yo...- tomaba su propio miembro y lo ponía en la entrada del chico.

-Amm.. Shuu.. hazlo.- Cerrando los ojos, el chico de cabello oscuro abría sus piernas para que se le fuese más fácil a su pareja penetrarlo; de a poco, el menor iba metiendo su miembro en la entrada de Satoshi, hasta que por fin lo penetraba por completo.

-Ahhh! Shuu!.- pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del nombrado y la otra la colocaba a nivel de las caderas de este.

-Sa-sato.. estas… muy..-

-No hables… so-solo sigue.- ponía una leve mueca de dolor pero de inmediato sonreía lascivamente.

El peliverde acomodaba el trasero del menor y empezaba con unas leves embestidas. Los gemidos se hacían presentes por parte de los dos chicos, aunque eran más sonoros los del mayor.

-Aaahh! Ahhh! Shuu! nh..! a-aah!.- Apretaba un poco sus caderas haciendo que su entrada se hiciese más estrecha.

-Satoshi! Ahh! Mmhh! Ah!.-

El placer para cada uno iba aumentando segundo a segundo, cualquier roce era un estímulo más para que su excitación llegara al máximo.

-Sato.. siento que.. ahh! Mnn!.- Shuu estaba por llegar al clímax, y por esto sus penetraciones se hacían demasiado fuertes y profundas.

-Aaahh! Shuu! motto! Motto hayaku*! Aahh! Así! Oh que.. aahh! Que bien se siente!.- [*más rápido]

Shuu tomaba un poco de fuerza y penetraba hasta donde podía a su amado para así, correrse dentro de este. Satoshi al sentir el semen de Shuu dentro de si, soltaba un gran y sonoro gemido.

Los dos estaban cubiertos por una capa ligera de sudor, y lentamente Shuu se separaba del mayor para empezarlo a besar con el mismo frenesí con el que habían hecho el amor.

Aunque esto no había sido la primera vez de Satoshi, la había disfrutado como si lo hubiese sido.

De hoy en adelante, el te amo saldrá más de sus labios.

Las dudas e inseguridades se despejarán más rápido.

El resentimiento esta presente,

Por que con el amor, todo puede desaparecer…


End file.
